


Political Cover

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Category: Political Animals, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Arms Dealing, Dom/sub, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Spoilers for Night Manager series, Murder, Rushed Relationships, Sobriety, Torture, Undercover, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: After receiving several death threats directly related to his mother’s Presidential campaign, TJ is given a new bodyguard who comes from a shady MI-6 background. The day Jonathan Pine is hired is the day TJ’s world spins into a whirlwind of shady political deals, international trafficking, and espionage, requiring the pair to pose as a married couple to get intel on someone from Jonathan’s past: Richard Roper.





	1. Guarding TJ

Spreading out the papers from the next file over her large desk, auburn-haired, blue eyed, American Secretary of State Elaine Barrish pursed her lips as she read over the next potential candidate. The middle-aged politician absolutely loathed doing interviews for her staff, but the only person she trusted with something this important was herself. She’d already interviewed five people and none had seemed to be the right fit. She didn’t have the luxury of time on her side. She needed to find someone that day. Looking up at the knock on her office door, Elaine stood gracefully and called for the person to enter as she smoothed down her skirt, stepping around her desk to greet the next person.

“Jonathan Alder, a pleasure to meet you,” Elaine offered her hand to the tall athletic blond man who’d stepped into the office at her private residence. Not a typical place for an interview but one could never be too careful.

Shaking the Presidential candidate’s hand, Jonathan gave a brief social smile and let it drop just as quickly. “Madame Secretary,” he said formally in his clear London accent. His blue-green eyes remained watchful, attentive, but gave nothing away. He carried himself like a man alert for danger yet comfortable in his own skin at the same time.

Nodding, Elaine moved back around her desk and motioned to one of the two chairs in front of her, “please, Mr. Alder, you can have a seat.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” the six foot, two inch man said. He sat in an alert manner, yet not at the edge of his seat nor with his back to a wall. He seemed cautious but not paranoid. Eyes meeting those of the woman interviewing him, he sat, attentive but not forthcoming.

Sitting in her chair, Elaine looked down at the file and said, “you worked in a security detail for a company called _Riverhouse_ back in London. What were your duties?” She looked back up at Jonathan.

“Ma’am, would you mind if, before I answer that, I ask what precisely you wish to hire for?” Jonathan countered with a businesslike tone.

One brow lifting in surprise, Elaine frowned just slightly as she answered, “this is a personal security position for my son, Thomas.”

“Ah,” Jonathan seemed a bit more receptive, not precisely relaxing nor going as far as to smile, but seeming to _unstiffen_. “Please, Ma’am, if you would like to contact Mrs. Angela Burr, she can reference my work for _Riverhouse_. Or, Joel Steadman.” He met Elaine Barrish’s eyes, and pushed over a contact sheet for both the Agents he’d worked with.

“Joel Steadman?” Elaine took the paper and looked it over before lifting her eyes back up to meet Jonathan’s, “he’s a good agent.”

“A fine man,” Jonathan commented, sounding casual, yet something in his manner spoke of caution, even with her.

“Mr. Alder, I am going to be frank with you. I need this position filled yesterday,” Elaine looked back down at Jonathan’s file, reading over his accessible history with MI-6.

“I am willing to wait while you contact either one. The numbers I provided will alert them that you should be received posthaste, Ma’am.” Jonathan reassured her, though his tone never took on any infliction of emotion. He sounded crisp, businesslike.

“Yes, please wait in the hall, Mr. Alder,” Elaine asked.

Bowing his head, Jonathan obeyed instantly, getting up smoothly and leaving the office to wait in the hall. He stood there, not pacing, merely studying the art displayed on the wall, as if that was what he’d truly come to do: admire a landscape. When several minutes passed, he turned at the sound of the door opening.

“Mr. Alder,” Elaine called again.

“Madam Secretary,” Jonathan returned and strode in to resume his seat.

Sitting down as well, Elaine said, “well, it seems you are very qualified for the position.”

“Ma’am, you asked previously if I had any experience as a personal bodyguard. The answer would be, _‘no.’_ However, I feel my references state that I am able to work in that field?” Jonathan met her eyes. “If that is required of me.”

“Yes, that is the position you are interviewing for,” Elaine nodded and said, “are you willing to work long hours, seven days a week, for however long is necessary, Mr. Alder?”

“The way I understand it, Ma’am, personal security details of a limited size have no time off. I am willing to meet that requirement.” Jonathan studied her with intelligent eyes, a haunted sadness lingering in the blue-green depths. “The position I filled for _Riverhouse_ lasted several months without any time off, and I completed it to satisfaction.”

“Yes, Mrs. Burr told me as much. She spoke very highly of you. As did Mr. Steadman,” she looked down at the file again and then at her watch, “Mr. Alder,” Elaine lifted her eyes once more, “I am going to offer you the position. I need you to sign these,” she pulled out some papers and slid them across the desk to Jonathan, “if you agree to the terms we can proceed.”

He picked the pages up and read through them, careful to note the wording and clauses. Finding the arrangements amenable, he pulled out his own pen and placed the papers back on the desk, signing and initialing where required. Looking up, Jonathan said, “when will I meet my new . . .” he paused as if searching for a word then selected, “companion?”

“He is due here in about ten minutes,” Elaine answered and then pulled out another file to hand over to Jonathan, “you see, why you were hired Mr. Adler, was that we have received a few death threats on Thomas’ life.”

Nodding, taking the dossier, Jonathan began skimming it. He commented, “as he has become more active in your political campaign, the threats have increased. Does he know of them?”

“I haven’t told him yet,” Elaine sighed and then lowered her voice to say, “my son has had a rough upbringing due to the life in the _fishbowl_ as they call it. He is the first openly gay son of a President and that came with the baggage no fifteen year old should have born. He has had troubles with substance abuse in the past but has been clean for two years now.”

Lifting his eyes to meet Elaine’s Jonathan asked, “I am to protect his life from external threats. Does this also include preventing contact with substances?”

“I trust him not to use, but, yes, if he comes into contact with any drugs, you are to prevent him from using,” Elaine nodded.

“Ma’am, do you mind if I ask something?” Jonathan seemed genuinely curious, though not regretful of having already signed.

“No, I don’t mind,” Elaine made a gesture for Jonathan to continue.

The tall blond met her eyes, “why hire someone outside of your own Secret Service?”

Sighing, Elaine shook her head and answered, “I am not sure who to trust at this moment. That is why I am conducting this interview at my home.”

Leaning towards her a bit, Jonathan asked, “and my qualifications, while of limited duration, are what you wished for this protection detail? You are willing to trust a temporary field asset of MI-6 rather than your own country’s Secret Service? You feel this threat may be closer to the White House than it at first seems?”

The sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by a man calling, “Momma? Whatcha need?” came to them. Footsteps could be heard as the man walked around the home and then started heading in the direction of the office, “you workin’?”

Elaine let out a breath and met Jonathan’s eyes before giving him a single nod to answer his questions. She said, “it’s time for you to meet your charge, Mr. Adler.” She stood up and headed towards the door.

Jonathan stood and turned as he straightened his suit jacket, putting on a small social smile.

Opening the door, Elaine greeted her son with a hug, “Tommy, I have someone I want you to meet.” She let him go and gestured to Jonathan, “this is Jonathan Alder . . . your new security detail.”

Thomas _‘TJ’_ Hammond blinked in shock as he looked between Elaine and Jonathan, his pale eyes wide and plush lips open slightly, dark brunet curls styled on top of his head. “Wait . . . security detail? Why?” THe man sported a tall, lean frame, somehow looking younger than his thirty-two years.

Jumping on that question, Jonathan smiled a bit wider and said, “your mother wanted someone free to attend any of your social engagements without being obvious, like the Secret Service inevitably are.” He held out a hand, “Jonathan Alder, Sir.”

Scrunching up his nose, TJ shook the offered hand and said, “please, no _sir_ stuff. It’s TJ . . .” he dropped his hand and looked to his mother, “I don’t need a babysitter, Momma. I’m good. You know that.”

Elaine sighed and said, “don’t argue, Tommy. Mr. Alder has already been hired. Think of him as a new roommate that follows you everywhere.”

Watching the interplay between mother and son, Jonathan gave none of his personal thoughts away. He also didn’t interrupt, yet, though he took every nuance of the conversation in.

“But . . . wait - -” TJ frowned and looked at Jonathan and then Elaine once more, “ _roommate_? He’s even sleeping at my place?”

“He’ll be completely professional. Now, Tommy, why don’t you show Mr. Alder around town. I have some matters to attend to,” Elaine looked over at Jonathan and held out her hand once more, “it was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Alder. Thank you.”

Jonathan nodded, and took her hand briefly, “Madam Secretary, an honor to make your acquaintance.” He turned toTJ and offered the same small social smile. “TJ, I look forward to working with you.”

As they were ushered out of the office, TJ looked up at Jonathan and asked, “how much is she paying you for this gig? Must be a lot for you to be willing to babysit a thirty-two year old.”

“Ah,” Jonathan’s smile grew a little, “I never asked.” He let the door shut softly behind them as Elaine realized that, indeed, Jonathan Alder had never once discussed his payment for protecting her son.

Blinking, TJ shook his head, “you didn’t even discuss getting paid? They must do things different in London, huh?” The brunet shot the blond man a crooked grin.

Chuckling, Jonathan said, “well, I saw I was being _hired_ to perform a service and, knowing slavery is illegal in America, I figured I would be fairly recompensed. The amount I am paid will be adequate to the work I perform, I am sure.” He walked with TJ towards the front door. “When Madam Secretary informed me there were death threats on your life, I felt money was the least of the issues at hand.”

“What death threats?” TJ froze, looking up at the other man with wide eyes.

Jonathan met TJ’s eyes with a serious, almost troubled, expression. “You didn’t think I was hired to make sure you were tucked in by nine o’clock on a Friday night, did you? I understand you’ve been clean and sober for onto two years and so my duties lie in protecting you from potential stalkers while your mother continues her efforts in public service.”

Flushing a bit, TJ ran his fingers through his styled curls, “I just thought it was because the primaries are getting closer?”

“Yes, so hiring on extra staff is often procedure, I understand? I hadn’t realized that included hiring security for one’s family. I have much to learn of American politics. I hope, TJ,” Jonathan smiled slightly at him, “you’ll be patient with me?”

Letting out an indecent snort, TJ shook his head, “I’m still learning. You wanted a good teacher on politics . . . I’m the wrong twin. Doug’s better at all this. Momma just mostly sends me out to the occasional dinner with some donors or performing at charity concerts.” The smaller man reached out to open the front door, stepping out into the afternoon sun.

“Ah, well, I apologize in advance if I . . . _cramp your style_? That is the correct idiom?” Jonathan walked with TJ, rarely behind him, more like equals than an employee or protection detail.

Laughing, TJ pulled on a pair of sunglasses that had been hanging on the collar of his shirt. “Man, my style was cramped about two years ago,” he shot a grin up at the other man.

Nodding, Jonathan responded, “I’ve seen what such a style can do and empathize fully in your continuing efforts to remain sober, TJ. If you need any aid, a person to talk to during troubled times . . . a _wingman_? I wish to aid you. However, you mentioned playing for charities. I’m afraid I’m not familiar with which charities you support and what you play for them. An instrument, I presume?” He continued to stride beside TJ, smiling, his manner calm and attentive, yet something about him seemed alert to outside influences as well.

“Piano,” TJ answered easily, “and Momma picks out a few that will look good for the campaign. Last Friday I played for an LGBTQIA charity. That one was fun.” TJ chuckled softly.

“Ah, forgive me if I inadvertently sound offensive, an alternative lifestyles group?” Jonathan asked.

“LGBTQIA stands for lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, questioning, intersex, and A-sexual,” TJ recited, “this particular charity raises money for equal rights and whatnot.”

“The ultimate sexual revolution,” Jonathan smiled. “And were were told the ‘60’s and ‘70’s were the real decades of sexual freedom. Are you a member of the charity, or was it your mother’s idea since you identified as gay while a teenager?”

“Still am gay,” TJ stated with a smirk to the other man.

“Ah,” Jonathan nodded, “that came out wrong. I meant that you became certain of your sexuality and were not afraid to demand the world accept you, too?”

Shrugging one shoulder, TJ answered, “sure, that sounds straight out of the pamphlet.”

Frowning softly, Jonathan asked, “excuse me? Have I said something wrong? What pamphlet?”

Waving a hand in the air, TJ shook his head, “no biggie. Hey,” he pointed to an ice cream stand, “want something sweet? Or do bodyguards not enjoy ice cream on a hot day like this?”

Laughing suddenly, a flashback of a very hot Spanish day with a small boy eating pistachio ice cream came to Jonathan. “Oh, I adore ice cream, especially on a hot day. I’m not sure what _bodyguards_ prefer since I’ve never been one before.”

Grinning, TJ turned towards the ice cream stand as he said, “never been one before? That means I’m your first? I will make sure you get the full experience then, Jonathan.”

Chuckling, Jonathan groaned playfully, “oh no, he’s going to attempt to test me by sneaking out of algebra class and meeting friends after midnight behind the chips shop.”

“Of course! What fun is being a bodyguard if you don’t get to chase anyone?” TJ snickered and then stepped up to the stand, tapping his plush lips as he looked down at the different choices.

Sensing his new charge liked play and teasing, Jonathan asked, lightly, “And you wish me to chase you, TJ?” he stepped up next to the other man, waiting for TJ to order first.

Looking over, TJ leaned in closer to whisper in Jonathan’s ear, “only if you promise to catch me . . .” The brunet pulled away and looked down at the choices once more.

Blinking, the smile stayed on his face though Jonathan’s mind went thousands of miles and several years back to a hot desert night behind a generator tent, fumbling in a passionate embrace with a fellow soldier on patrol. He blinked and shook himself, forcing his eyes to search the menu, though Jonathan didn’t see a single word.

“What’s your favorite flavor?” TJ asked, looking up at his new bodyguard and seeing the miles away look. “Hey, earth to Jonathan?”

Blinking, Jonathan looked at TJ a moment before seeming to see him again. “Ah, sorry, I missed what you said?”

Snickering, TJ repeated, “what’s your favorite flavor? I can’t choose. There’s too much that looks good.”

“Ah,” Jonathan looked up to quickly study the menu before nodding and answering, “I like almost any flavor. I’ve never tried chocolate maple before. I think I’d like to. Would you recommend it?”

“Never had it either,” TJ answered and then looked at the cashier, “can we have two chocolate maple cones, please?” The brunet pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out the needed amount, giving the cashier and scooper a generous tip.

Jonathan didn’t insist on covering his own cost; he merely smiled lightly, eyes haunted. Accepting his cone with a polite, “thank you,” the tall blond turned from the stand and took his first bite of the ice cream. Eyes widening, he said, “that is, uh . . . very sweet.”

Licking his ice cream, not biting into it, TJ hummed happily at the taste, “yeah . . .” He looked over, licking at his sweet treat as he did so, “what? Not a sweet kinda guy?”

Jonathan let his eyes trail back to TJ. “I’ve never really been called sweet, no.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” TJ chuckled softly, “did you want another flavor? He had pistachio? That one isn’t very sweet.” He licked at his ice cream, his pink tongue darting out as he met Jonathan’s eyes. He may not entirely approve of having a security detail, but TJ wouldn’t lie to himself and say that Jonathan wasn’t a good looking man; TJ was only human, after all.

Blinking, Jonathan caught himself before he could wonder about Daniel Roper. He shook his head, "no, this is fine. It was a shock only. I've often heard maple is a sweet taste, but I hadn't realized how sweet before." Offering a smile to TJ, Jonathan asked, “so which parts of the town are you dutifully supposed to show me and, more importantly, will your mother quiz me to find out if we really went?”

“She will most definitely ask about the elephants at the Smithsonian's National Zoo but,” TJ shrugged and licked his ice cream again, “gonna be crowded because it’s summer. Lots of tourists. Probably not the best place to go. I was just gonna get some groceries and then head back to my apartment . . . I have AC, so it’ll be nice and cool?”

Studying TJ for a moment, expression unreadable, Jonathan finally said, “that sounds good. I’m not fond of zoos in the heat.”

“Especially here in DC, the humidity will kill you,” TJ nodded, tossing another grin at the other man.

“I doubt this city is as humid as Spain,” Jonathan said, sounding slightly amused, smiling a bit. “Have you traveled much, TJ?” He began walking towards a store he could see within a block.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve traveled . . . kinda comes with the territory, ya know?” TJ answered, “how about you? Obviously you’ve come from somewhere in Europe. And I’m guessing you’ve been to Spain or something.”

“Born in London, been all over, really. Did you want my resume?” Jonathan’s tone sounded teasing.

“Nah, I prefer to find out all about you the old fashion way,” TJ said smoothly.

“Ah,” the blond man nodded and said, “Spain, Morocco, Switzerland, Egypt, Beirut, Istanbul, Iraq . . . half a dozen other locations for pleasure.”

“Iraq? You served?” TJ asked, pulling off his sunglasses and hooking them on the collar of his shirt as they approached the store.

“Two tours,” Jonathan sighed. He glanced at his companion then ahead at the store.

Quickly glancing up at Jonathan before grabbing a basket, TJ nodded and said, “well, thank you for your service.”

A puzzled look crossed Jonathan’s face and he glanced at TJ again. “I served on behalf of the United Kingdom, TJ, not America.”

“So, that means I can’t thank you for serving in a military? Do people in London not thank you?” TJ asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Sometimes. It depends on the person, really.” Jonathan took a basket and began walking beside TJ down the first aisle. “I appreciate your gratitude, however.”

TJ nodded, tossing another smile up at Jonathan, “you’re welcome.” He grabbed something off the shelf and put it in his basket before asking, “so, anything you want for dinner . . . wait - -” TJ blinked and then looked at Jonathan again, “where are your things? If you’re staying at my place . . . you’re gonna need your things . . .”

“I didn’t bring them from my apartment when interviewing for the position,” Jonathan answered, simply. He picked up a few items, leaning towards a pasta style dish it seemed, and placed them in his basket.

“We’ll need to swing by your place then,” TJ said, “unless you don’t want me seeing your place?”

“I believe I have to let my apartment go since I will be staying with you for the foreseeable future. You may come watch me pack and arrange my belongings if you wish. I would appreciate the company.” Jonathan made it sound like he wanted TJ there for companionship rather than because he’d been hired to watch him non-stop. He offered a small, friendly smile.

“We can drop off the groceries at the apartment and then go over to your place?” TJ suggested, moving down the next aisle and grabbing a few things. “My apartment is only a block down the street.”

Nodding, Jonathan added to his own basket, “that would be fine. We can catch a cab from your apartment I believe? I live in Annapolis.”

“Ah, so not walking distance,” TJ nodded, “how long have you been in DC for?”

Chuckling, Jonathan said, “I’ve lived in America for about two years and been in this city for about five hours.”

“And what made you move?” TJ questioned, taking Jonathan through the aisles and picking up items here and there . . . nothing for a full meal; it seemed he just picked up random things.

“My employment was terminated and I felt a new life was in order,” Jonathan answered. “America seemed a good location as I have a friend in New York City. However,” he turned his head to look at TJ, “things seemed to have . . . mellowed between us and I moved down here perhaps five months ago.” Jonathan's basket seemed a bit more organized, though it wasn’t clear just what meal or how many he planned.

“Friend as in old lover, perhaps?” TJ winked at his new bodyguard as they turned down the fresh produce aisle.

“Yes,” Jonathan answered directly. “We were but no longer. Jed has moved on to a fresh relationship and a new marriage.”

“Oh,” TJ nodded, trying to get a read on Jonathan. He couldn’t tell if Jonathan even liked men in a romantic way . . . Jed _sounded_ like a male name but nowadays he could never be completely sure. He didn’t even know why he was flirting, trying to get something out of his new bodyguard. Jonathan was hired by his mother . . . probably wanted nothing more than a professional relationship. TJ picked up some strawberries and a few apples before looking down at his basket and seeming to realize he had nothing to actually make a meal. Not feeling like perusing the aisles again, he just shrugged it off and figured he could make something out of what he had at home. “Need anything else?” TJ asked, turning his eyes back on Jonathan.

Glancing over his basket of items, Jonathan shook his head. “Nothing else for this trip, TJ. And you?”

“Don’t think so,” TJ answered and then started walking towards the cashier to get checked out, Jonathan at his side. This time he only paid for his own basket, letting Jonathan pay for the things he’d picked out.

Once they had their bags of groceries, Jonathan smiled slightly at TJ, a social smile once more. “So, TJ, which way to my new home?”

Barking out a laugh, TJ nodded and gestured in the right direction before starting to walk. “Luckily, I got the apartment with two rooms! Or else you would be forced to share a bed with me and I’m a notorious sleep-cuddler,” he winked at Jonathan again.

“I, too, cuddle in my sleep,” Jonathan remarked calmly, not seeming offended or upset by TJ’s continued flirtation. “When I have someone in bed, of course. Other than that, I tend to toss and turn and have nightmares if alone.”

Blinking, TJ looked up at Jonathan and frowned slightly, “nightmares? Have you tried a dreamcatcher?” The brunet looked completely serious, not at all teasing the other man. “Used to get them real bad when I was a kid and then my Nana got me one. Not so bad now.”

“A dreamcatcher?” Jonathan looked thoughtful, “I’ve never heard of one before. Is it some kind of electronic delta wave stimulation device?”

Looking stunned, TJ shook his head, “no, they are something Native Americans made . . .” He looked up at his apartment building and said, “here, I’ll show you.”

Smiling at TJ, Jonathan said, “well, as this is my first trip to America and I haven’t met any of the aboriginal people that I am aware of, that might be why I missed out on their dreamcatcher technology.” He followed TJ up the steps.

“It’s not technology,” TJ answered with a small laugh as he lead Jonathan up three flights of stairs and then stopped at a door to unlock it. Opening the door, he stepped inside and then turned to hold it open for Jonathan, “welcome to your new home?” 

The apartment wasn’t large; in fact, it was rather small and it seemed even smaller since there was a large piano taking up half of the living room space. A couch, coffee table and flat screen TV took up the rest of the space. The small kitchen, open to the living room through a breakfast bar, had top of the line, stainless steel appliances. The apartment felt crowded but in a homely kind of way. TJ set down his bag of groceries on the breakfast bar and then began telling Jonathan how to find everything as he emptied his bags.

After putting the groceries away, TJ lead Jonathan down a short hall with three doors, “this one is the bathroom, I’ll make sure to clear some space for you . . .” the slim man opened another door revealing a room done in greys and soft blues, “this one is my room,” and then finally he opened the door right across from them to show Jonathan his own, “and this one will be yours.” The bedroom looked like a typical guest room, no real personality added to it, just simple decor, the bed done with soft green and beige sheets. “Feel free to do whatever you want with it,” TJ shrugged.

Walking into the room, Jonathan looked around and nodded, his look serious and calm. “Very nice. Thank you, TJ.”

“You’re welcome,” TJ smiled and then turned to walk into his own room. He headed towards the bed and pulled something off the wall right above his bed. Walking over, TJ showed Jonathan the dreamcatcher: a wooden circle with beautifully woven strings in the center and leather tassels hanging down with some feathers and beads. “A dreamcatcher. Here, hang it over your bed. It catches the bad dreams.”

“And what of you? Will you have bad dreams now you’re giving me your dreamcatcher?” Jonathan accepted the wooden hoop with vibrant green, blue, purple, and black dyed feathers and wooden beads.

Waving his hand in the air, TJ shook his head, “I’ll be fine. Sounds like you need it more than I do. Unless you wanna cuddle to keep the nightmares away instead?” TJ smirked at the other man, never taking his eyes off his new bodyguard.

Jonathan hesitated, as if considering the options, before saying, almost on a sigh, “I suppose that wouldn’t be very professional of me.”

TJ shrugged and let out a sigh, “professional is so boring . . .” the brunet turned, saying, “we should get going if we wanna beat the five o’clock traffic.”

Nodding, Jonathan walked over to his window and placed the dreamcatcher on the latch, using the cord. The sunrays caught the beads and feathers and traced along the webbed center. Turning back to TJ, Jonathan said, “right, time to retrieve my belongings and let go my lease.”

TJ nodded and ordered an Uber to pick them up. Luckily, the driver didn’t take long to get there and within five minutes they got in the back of the car and the driver started in the direction of Jonathan’s home. Looking over at the other man, TJ asked, “so, you’re going to be my shadow? I’m afraid I’m terribly boring now.”

“I can handle boring,” Jonathan smiled at TJ a bit. “I used to be a night manager at a remote hotel in Switzerland. One can hardly get more boring than that.”

“Man, so,” TJ leaned back in his seat and grinned at Jonathan, “you served in the military. You worked as a night manager. And now you’re the personal bodyguard of TJ Hammond. What _don’t_ you do?”

“Well,” Jonathan chuckled softly, “I don’t practice medicine, though I’ve been taught emergency response tactics.”

“What jobs have you done?” TJ asked, seeming relaxed and happy.

Jonathan seemed as relaxed as he seemed to get: poised on his cab seat, alert, eyes watchful. “Soldier, Night Manager, Errand Boy, Drug Dealer, Sous Chef, International Agricultural Business Dealer.” He shrugged, looking nonchalant.

“Wait - - back it up a bit,” TJ frowned softly, sitting up in his seat a bit more, “ _drug dealer_?”

“Ah, yes . . .” Jonathan cleared his throat and looked a bit sheepish, “well, the shipping portion, yes, but that ended when I had to murder one of my runners.” He waited, looking perfectly serious, though the subject sounded more and more like a joke. “Your mother checked my references.”

Snorting softly, TJ shook his head, “well, then you’re definitely not a drug dealer. She wouldn’t want me anywhere near you.”

“Well, not currently a dealer, no,” Jonathan agreed. “And your mother informed me that she trusted you to stay sober.” He shrugged.

“I’d hope so,” TJ commented softly. “You were joking right? You’re very hard to read.”

“Joking? Maybe a little,” Jonathan smiled, “but I find the truth mixed into the cover story helps to throw people off the scent as it were. Which part sounded false? I really must work on my delivery.”

“The fact that you just admitted to murder?” TJ pointed out, watching Jonathan closely.

“Ah,” Jonathan’s eyes remained serious as he said, “I was not a drug dealer nor did I murder my alleged runner, you are correct. That was part of my cover story for the _Riverhouse_ assignment. But I was a soldier, TJ. I have killed men in the name of justice. Some might even consider what I’ve done outright murder.”

“Right . . .” TJ drawled slowly, frowning a bit. “And what do you think?”

“What do I think? I think any time I took a life, whether in the military or not, was murder. However, sometimes it was quite justified and others merely necessary.” Jonathan didn’t look regretful, merely conversational.

When the Uber car pulled up in front of the address TJ had given him, the brunet blinked when he saw a few large, black SUVs parked in front. “Uh . . . were you expecting someone?”

Glancing out the window, Jonathan frowned and said, “not today. Stay in the vehicle, TJ. I’ll see what they’re after.” He looked at the driver, “I’ll pay for you to wait, and if something dangerous happens, drive him back to the place you picked us up and he will make sure you are paid double the fare.” Jonathan stepped out of the car and headed towards the second SUV, not the lead, knowing the front one was security only.

A dark-skinned man stepped out of the vehicle, tall and well built. “Jonathan,” Joel Steadman nodded at the blond. “Got you protecting a former first son, huh?” He offered a hand.

“Joel,” Jonathan offered his hand. “Business, I see,” he commented without even pointing out the array of security vehicles. “I’ve been hired as a security detail.” Jonathan didn’t explain who he protected.

“It’s actually your boy we need to talk to. I figured you two would be showing up here to collect your things. Madam Secretary said you’d be staying with him.”

Jonathan checked over the SUVs and asked, casually, “are Americans always so ostentatious or merely paranoid?” He turned and pulled money from his wallet to pay the driver. “Come, TJ, the guest is yours, not mine. You can converse inside while I pack.”

Surprised, TJ slipped out of the vehicle and looked up at Joel. Once inside the apartment, only Joel following the pair up, the CIA agent shook TJ’s hand, “Mr. Hammond. I am Joel Steadman with the CIA.”

“CIA?” TJ frowned, looking over at Jonathan and then back at Joel, “is this about the threats? Because up until about two hours ago . . . I didn’t know they existed.”

“You told him?” Joel asked, his eyes moving to look at Jonathan.

With a shrug, Jonathan began pulling his clothing from the bureau and tucking them carefully into a suitcase. “A man has a right to know when his life is in danger. If he knows, he won’t resist security suggestions as much as if he thought I was overprotective.” He sounded so calm and neutral, it was almost hard to believe there had been any death threats to begin with.

Sighing, Joel shook his head and said, “no, Mr. Hammond, this isn’t about the threats . . . though we are looking into them. This is about how _you_ can help _us_.” Joel gave Jonathan a significant look before meeting TJ’s eyes again.

“Me? What can I do to help the CIA?” TJ balked, eyes widening in shock.

“You know of Fred Collier’s _couples only_ parties, yes?” Joel asked.

“Yeah, he has them every month or so. Never been to one though,” TJ answered with a shrug, “so can’t really give you much.”

“We know, Mr. Hammond,” Joel nodded and continued, “we’re hoping that you _will_ go to this month’s party. We believe there might be some drug and arms deals going on at these parties.” Joel looked at Jonathan again.

Stiffening, Jonathan turned and eyed Joel with a frown, his look haunted. “TJ is a single man without even a date, and Collier’s parties are family affairs. Even engaged couples aren’t permitted. The requirement is marriage or parental bond.”

“Which is why TJ is going to elope,” Joel said and then looked to the slim man again, “that is if you agree to help us.”

“Why me though? Don’t you guys have _agents_ for this type of thing?” TJ asked, frowning.

“No one would expect you to be there for any other reason than to have fun, Mr. Hammond,” Joel pointed out. “You’re well known in DC.”

“And Collier is involved in the American Presidential race, is he not?” Jonathan asked, zipping his suitcase closed. “So, an assignment to take down yet another warmonger dealing in biological and neurological agents or simple firearms and artillery?” He sounded interested, if not excited. “By drugs do you mean street or pharmaceutical, or do you mean war agents against the _Geneva Convention_?” He met Joel’s eyes, “and is Angela involved again?”

“Street drugs from what we heard and there is evidence of both neurological agents as well as simple firearms and artillery,” Joel answered, meeting Jonathan’s eyes, “Angela has been informed, yes.”

“And what would you require of TJ, Joel? He’s hardly a soldier or trained operative. He’s a young man trying to make his way in a world which hasn’t treated him with the respect it should have.”

“He can get us in. We’ll put him with an agent as his husband,” Joel assured Jonathan, “Mr. Hammond will be safe. I would be willing to let _you_ in, Jonathan. You did well before.”

“It begins with information then turns into a dangerous lifestyle with a very dangerous cat,” Jonathan frowned. This time he did sound disapproving. “However, it’s up to TJ if he wants to play spy. I’m merely his bodyguard.”

“Look, I’m not sure I can do this . . .” TJ worried at his bottom lip, looking between the two men, feeling like he missed something. “I’m not a spy or whatever it is you want me to be.”

“And there you have it, Joel. Not every man wishes to play _Double-Oh-Seven_.” Jonathan shrugged and grabbed his suitcase, apparently the only thing he owned in the place despite having lived there for a few months. He tended to travel light since the military; his books were in storage until he felt he could settle once more.

“Jonathan . . .” Joel softened his tone, eyes sympathetic suddenly, “Jed is dead.”

Eyes widening, pain searing through their blue-green depths, Jonathan staggered and caught the edge of the bed to sink down. “What? How? When?”

“Last night. She was murdered,” Joel sighed and shook his head.

“And . . . her son?” Jonathan whispered, fighting the desire to break down.

Joel met Jonathan’s eyes and just shook his head.

“You wouldn’t be mentioning this unless you feel Jed and her son were murdered by someone who might be at those parties.” Jonathan met Joel’s eyes. His tone had hardened slightly, his eyes narrowed in determination.

“You know who I think will be at those parties,” Joel answered, “or at least someone connected to him. We haven’t seen him since Cairo, Jonathan.”

In a bitter tone, Jonathan said, “I thought when he’d been arrested, that would be the _last_ we’d hear of him. He killed Sophia, too, your original contact.”

“I know. That is why I am here, Jonathan. No one knows him better than you, and now,” Joel gestured to TJ, “we have an in.”

“And he’s already refused,” Jonathan shook his head. “I know what that crazy bastard is capable of. I barely made it out alive and in one piece. If any of his people are in on Collier’s business, we’re all in danger. Especially anyone who opposes him.”

“I didn’t refuse,” TJ piped in suddenly, looking from man to man.

Jonathan looked at TJ, his expression suddenly neutral once more, eyes unreadable. Slowly, he said, “you realize this could mean your life, even if the man’s not connected to Sophia’s murderer? Spy games are not child’s play, TJ. People get killed, for justice or _out of necessity_.”

Rolling his eyes, TJ let out a huff, “I _know_ that. I’m not twelve. Look,” the brunet shook his head, “if this guy is as bad as you say . . . and he already killed people . . . I should help. I can get you in.”

Straightening, Jonathan looked directly at Joel. “If TJ’s in, then I insist on being his cover parter. I know how _he_ works and can help TJ.”

Nodding, Joel said, “I’ll get you two on the invite list.”

“Joel, we need an elopement for Collier to investigate. There’s no time to build a cover like you did for me in Dover,” Jonathan insisted, calmly. “We need a place that does elopements. Should we fly to that city in the desert? Las Vegas, I believe it’s called? We can return tonight later or tomorrow morning, and if people ask, I can tell them I didn’t want TJ too tempted _off the wagon_ so we came home to celebrate our honeymoon?”

“That could work actually,” Joel nodded, sounding pleased, “book the next flight to Vegas and get married you two. Come back tomorrow afternoon. The party is the day after tomorrow at the Washington DC Botanical Garden. I’ll get you an invite.” Joel already had his phone out and was dialing a number.

“Good. I’ll book the flight and arrange for rings and a honeymoon suite.” Jonathan also took out his own cell phone, beginning to dial.

TJ blinked, watching the two men hurry about on their cell phones. “And I’ll just . . . wait here, then,” he sank on the edge of the bed, wondering just what in the hell he’d gotten himself into.


	2. The Night Manager revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: The entire plot of the movie Night Manager is spelled out in this chapter. Jonathan divulges his past.**

TJ walked into the lobby of the casino-hotel Jonathan had booked, one of the larger ones where there would be plenty of people to see him and Jonathan together. TJ had played it off when Jonathan had grabbed his hand as they disembarked the airliner and, even as they walked into the lobby, they still held hands. He hadn’t actually thought they’d go to Vegas . . . figuring that Joel and Jonathan were just setting up a paper trail. It was well after eleven at night.

Looking up at Jonathan, overnight bag slung over his shoulder, TJ asked, “you really did book a night here, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Jonathan nodded and smiled at TJ as if they chatted about something other than their reservation. “Not the honeymoon suite, I’m afraid, but one I’m told is quite acceptable for newlyweds.” The tall blond guided his slightly smaller brunet companion to the priority counter and checked them in under the name of Thomas and Jonathan Hammond. The hotel staff member nodded and went to get their key, bringing back an envelope. “This arrived for you, sir.”

Nodding, Jonathan handed the envelope to TJ and said, “hold that for me, darling?”

Blinking, TJ did as he was told, taking the envelope and then looking around the lobby, able to see the casino from where they stood. He could already see a few people looking at him and he tried to ignore some as they attempted to take a _sneaky_ picture of him and Jonathan.

Once done signing them in, Jonathan turned to TJ and smiled. “We have an appointment at the registrar’s office tomorrow early, my darling. We should get rest. Don’t mind skipping the casino for now, do you?”

“No, not at all. Gambling is something I stopped doing,” TJ answered, giving Jonathan a small smile.

Smiling back, lifting TJ’s hand to kiss his fingers, playing the consummate lover very convincingly, Jonathan led TJ to the elevators. It took moments then they entered their suite. Jonathan tipped the valet and closed the door when the man left.

“So . . . uh - - you’re taking my last name?” TJ asked lamely, standing in the middle of the suite and looking around - - a larger room by Vegas standards but with only one bed.

“It’s best to keep you public so Collier doesn’t guess,” Jonathan said, turning to TJ. “And I’m used to changing names. I can as easily answer to Hammond as Alder, Birch, Quince, or Pine.” He didn’t let go of TJ’s hand, instead bringing it back to his lips and kissing slowly. “Tomorrow, we register then we go to one of the chapels. I hope you don’t mind that I picked one without asking you. I had to choose one with an immediate booking.”

“Wait . . . we’re _actually_ getting married,” TJ balked, eyes widening a bit and mouth dropping open. “Like . . . for _real_?”

“Yes,” Jonathan frowned slightly, studying TJ’s eyes. “There was no time for a cover identity or false marriage to be arranged that couldn’t be unraveled in a skilled investigation. Best to use a real elopement for our cover story. I thought you understood that before we even left?”

“Uh . . . no?” TJ flushed and shook his head, “sorry . . . so . . . you’re going to be my husband . . .” the brunet looked over to the bed again and then back to Jonathan, “Momma is gonna kill me.”

“No, she won’t. She hired me to protect you from death threats and attempts and I intend to do that. Even if she is the one doing the threatening.” Jonathan guided TJ to a loveseat and sank down, tugging his soon-to-be husband down to sit beside him. “Listen to me very carefully, before we commit and you cannot back down. When undercover, you have to _live_ the story. Thus, you and I are married and enjoying the political whirl of charities and parties, like you are accustomed to. We met when I was hired to be your bodyguard and decided, on the spur of the moment, to marry because we wished to be together. Can you do this? Be my husband?”

“Yes . . .” TJ nodded slowly and met Jonathan’s eyes, “I can do this. You . . . just might have to help me a bit? I’m not used to this . . .”

“I can do that,” Jonathan kissed TJ’s fingers again. “Then you should know that my name is Jonathan Pine. Alder is the cover identity MI-6 gave me once I’d completed my previous assignment. My life is in danger from the very man we suspect killed Jed and her son. I believe out of all the people he despises in the world, I am the one he hates most because I tore down his empire, killed his best guard, and stole his girlfriend. Honestly, the reasons are in that order.”

“And you think this man, whoever he is, is going to be at this party that Collier is hosting?” TJ asked.

“Richard Roper,” Jonathan sighed over the despised name, the name which still brought back flashes of death and horror. “And he may or may not be at the party. He often uses a middleman. For awhile, I was that man.”

“You were undercover . . .” TJ said softly, shaking his head. He wondered how his life could have changed so quickly. Just that morning the day had been normal . . . now he worked with an undercover agent to bring down a very dangerous man who might be connected to one of the men running for president . . . against his mother!

“Yes, I was infiltrating his empire to stop his transport of neurological and biological weapons of mass destruction to foreign powers bent on destruction not peace. He had been dealing in agent orange, sarin gas, and other such . . . war horrors. We stopped him once. I intend to stop him, or anyone like him, from trying the same tricks on American soil now.” Jonathan stood and sighed. “You can back out at any time, but once we register, you will go through with this.” He looked at TJ. “And we will be married . . . a very _real_ marriage.”

“I . . . I can do this,” TJ nodded, meeting Jonathan’s eyes, “I can do something good for once. I want to do this. Especially if that snake Collier is involved in all this.”

“Good. I must stress again that it’s not an easy life, and the pains are greater than the gains. However, in the end, if we can take this down, the victory will be worth it.” He removed his jacket and tie, unbuttoning his shirt. “I started in the name of helping to right a wrong, to stop such devastation, too. And one usually believes there are some sort of training programs involved.” He sighed and shrugged out of the cloth. “I suppose for normal agents there are.”

TJ’s eyes moved down to take in Jonathan’s bare chest before forcing his eyes back to the man’s face. “I can do it.”

Nodding, Jonathan stepped over to where TJ sat. He cupped the brunet’s face and bent to place a kiss on those plush lips. Whispering, Jonathan said, “I believe you can, darling. You’ve been pretending for almost eighteen years that you came out willingly. You’ve had millions of people fooled into thinking you’ve had a happy, carefree life of fun and irresponsibility.” He kissed again.

Making a surprised noise against Jonathan’s lips, TJ pulled away, but only slightly, “you know? How?”

Meeting TJ’s eyes, Jonathan said, “one only has to observe and listen to you to see the truth, TJ. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You are lonely, confused, and heartbroken. You feel under appreciated and unfulfilled. And now, with this assignment, you know you might die, but for the first time in your life, you feel like other people will value you and see _you_ not a political opportunity. You’ve said as much to me within the first half hour of our meeting.” Jonathan didn’t pull away, still cupping TJ’s face.

TJ suddenly leaned forward again and crashed his lips against Jonathan’s, wrapping one arm around the other man’s neck while the other hand trailed down Jonathan’s firm chest and abdomen. He nipped very lightly at Jonathan’s bottom lip.

Kissing back just as passionately, just as needy, Jonathan slid his hands down TJ’s shoulders then chest and to his waist. He tugged the other man’s shirt free then began pulling it over TJ’s head, kissing as he went.

Keening softly, TJ allowed Jonathan to remove his shirt, only breaking apart so Jonathan could pull the shirt free. “Might as well . . . make this official,” TJ said in between kisses, his tone low and needy.

Smiling into the kisses, Jonathan unfastened TJ’s belt then pants, sliding them down the brunet’s long legs. “Exactly what I was thinking, Teej.” He knelt down to remove TJ’s shoes and help him step from the pants then looked up, his face level with TJ’s underwear-covered crotch. “Oh, is that for me? How delightful,” Jonathan purred, reaching up to stroke the filling cock behind the thin cloth barrier.

TJ groaned softly, his hips canting off the couch and thrusting his crotch into Jonathan’s palm. His breathing came out heavy, his cheeks already flushing with arousal. “God, yes . . .” he breathed.

“Good,” Jonathan breathed then latched his mouth to TJ’s member, wetting the cloth, his hot breath caressing the turgid flesh through the damp boxer-briefs. “Let’s finish undressing, darling. Top or bottom?” he asked against TJ’s crotch.

“Bottom . . . bottom please,” TJ whimpered softly.

“Did you pack lube or shall I send for it?” Jonathan pulled away enough to tug down TJ’s drawers, freeing his thickened cock.

“Side pocket . . . always have some,” TJ gestured in the direction of his overnight bag. He whimpered and keened as Jonathan freed his cock.

Still kneeling, Jonathan leaned forward and took TJ’s cock in one hand, engulfing the tip in his hot mouth. He began sucking lightly, tracing his tongue around the slit and below the glans. Lifting blue-green eyes to study his lover, Jonathan made a slight humming every time he sucked on TJ’s cockhead, encouraging the flow of pre-cum. With his free hand, the blond-haired man slowly began to fondle TJ’s sac and stroke his perineum, heading slowly towards his anus.

TJ seemed to melt under Jonathan’s touch, writhing and bucking his hips into the pleasurable feelings. “Fuck . . . keep doin’ that and you’re not gonna get to the good part.” Obviously Jonathan was a lot more experienced with male lovers than TJ had thought.

Smiling as he pulled off, Jonathan said, “this isn’t the good part?” He stood and began unfastening his belt, “you want more, darling?” As he finished stripping, Jonathan watched TJ on the loveseat, his eyes intense, lust-darkened.

Looking up, pale blue eyes blown black with desire, TJ let out a groan and then nodded, “fuck, yes . . . want it all. Want everything you can give me . . .”

Stepping from his pants and underwear, exposing his well-toned body to his lover, Jonathan reached over and stroked TJ’s cheek, letting two fingers caress into his mouth. “Get your lube and get on the bed, darling. I’ll get dressed.”

Keening, TJ lapped at Jonathan’s fingers for a few moments before hurrying off the loveseat and grabbing his lube from his bag. Once he got the bottle, TJ climbed up on to the plush bed, laying on his front so he could enticingly display his ass to his lover.

Turning to pull out some condoms from his own case, Jonathan strode over then handed a packet to TJ. “Why don’t you help me dress, darling?” he offered, standing at the side of the bed with his thick, stiff cock hitting his abdomen, his balls heavy and full from long abstinence.

TJ moaned softly and took the packet, ripping it open as he sat up on his knees. Keeping his eyes locked on Jonathan, looking up under his thick eyelashes, TJ rolled on the condom, kissing the covered tip.

Slipping a hand under TJ’s chin, Jonathan lifted his face and began to kiss him. Sliding onto the bed over TJ, he reached down between them and began fondling TJ’s cock and balls, slowly working his way back to his anus. Jonathan stroked his fingers over TJ’s ring of muscle, purring into his mouth, “forgot to lube something darling.”

“Just wanted you so badly, Sir,” TJ mewled, completely unaware of the dominant pet name he’d just given his new lover.

“Well, if you come to me without lube, I’ll take you rough and dry. You want that?” Jonathan growled softly, falling easily into the dominant role TJ seemed to crave so much.

Shaking his head, eyes wide, TJ said, “no. No, Sir.” TJ’s hips canted up, seeking friction on his aching cock. His curls were disheveled and sweat-dampened, his skin flushed.

Nodding, Jonathan said, “don’t forget agan, darling, or you’ll take it dry. Give me your lube bottle.” He stroked up TJ’s side to his right nipple, encircling it then moving graceful, steady fingers to TJ’s cheek once more. He kissed the brunet deeply before pulling enough away to meet his lover's eyes.

TJ reached out with his hand and grabbed the lube he’d set next to himself. He handed the bottle off to Jonathan, never taking his eyes off the other man. “Want me in position, Sir?” He asked softly.

Opening the bottle and beginning to coat his fingers, Jonathan said, “you already are.” He looked down at TJ sprawled below him on the bed. Pouring more lube on his sheathed cock, Jonathan ran his slickened fingers down over TJ’s tight rosebud and began massaging, pushing against the muscle, widening him. “Been awhile, has it, darling? You’re very tight.”

“Two and a half years,” TJ answered with a breathy keen, his eyes closing in pure pleasure as his hips canted off the bed again, his legs falling open a bit wider.

“Ah, what a good boy,” Jonathan purred, slipping two fingers into TJ past his muscled anus. “It’s been too long for me. I haven’t been with a pretty man since the war.” He kissed TJ as he slid his fingers in deeper, slowly, caressing over TJ’s prostate then bottoming his hand out, cupping TJ’s ass and letting his thumb just slide under TJ’s heavy balls. “Missed loving a beautiful man. So beautiful,” Jonathan breathed as he kissed and nipped TJ’s neck and shoulder.

TJ let out a low moan as his lover stroked his prostate, his hips canting off the bed, trying to get Jonathan’s fingers deeper. “Feels so good . . . you make me feel so good . . .”

Kissing TJ’s lips, tasting him, Jonathan began working his fingers inside the other man’s passage, twisting, scissoring, curving. “That’s right, darling. Tell me how you feel. Tell me what you like.” He nipped at TJ’s lower lip, tugging gently at that plush bottom lip, before soothing his tongue over it.

“Want . . . want all of you . . .” TJ moaned, letting Jonathan do whatever he wanted to his body, practically limp. “Please, Sir? Please?”

Sliding his fingers from TJ’s passage, Jonathan added a third then carefully worked them back in, repeating his process of stroking the prostate then working TJ open. He moved to nipping and lapping at TJ’s chest, paying attention to his right nipple then his left. “You want more, darling?”

“Please? Please give me all of it?” TJ begged, voice needy. He looked up at his lover with blown eyes, his hips starting to roll with Jonathan’s fingers.

Judging TJ’s readiness, Jonathan kissed his lips deeply. He pulled his fingers free of that fine ass. Gripping his own shaft, achy with deep need, Jonathan lined up and began easing into TJ’s passage, slowly, smoothly, pushing in until he bottomed out. Pausing for TJ to acclimate, Jonathan kissed his lover’s lips again. “All of me, Teej, darling.”

TJ let out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering shut with an expression of pure bliss. After a moment, he opened them once more and started trying to work himself on Jonathan’s cock, wanting that friction.

Chuckling, Jonathan asked, “what is it, Teej? You want me out?” He began pulling out.

“No, Sir!” TJ shook his head, going still and looking up at his lover with wide eyes. “No, no, no. I want more of you, please?”

“Ah,” Jonathan stole a deep kiss as he pushed back in. This time, he didn’t stop. He continued thrusting in and out, deep and sure. A hand slipped forward to begin fondling TJ’s balls then moved further up and gripped his shaft, stroking the length in time with Jonathan’s deep thrusts. His pace increased as they went, and soon Jonathan hit TJ’s prostate every third or fourth stroke.

TJ was reduced to gasps and mewls, his body moving with Jonathan’s thrusts. He felt so needy that he could already feel his orgasm approaching. “Sir . . . Sir . . . gonna . . .”

“Do it,” Jonathan ordered in a low growl, “show me you want me deep and hard. Cover me with your cum, darling.” He began driving harder into his lover.

With a yelp of pleasure, TJ’s cock twitched in Jonathan’s hand before covering his lover’s hand and his abdomen in thick white cum. The brunet’s walls convulsed and milked Jonathan’s shaft.

On cue, Jonathan’s cock pulsed and released deep in TJ’s ass, filling the condom with load after load of thick white cum. Groaning, Jonathan nipped at TJ’s neck, “mine. My sweet, pretty little boy,” he moaned.

Letting out a keen, TJ extended his neck, opening himself up for more kisses. “I wanna be good for you . . .”

“Good,” Jonathan growled, kissing and nipping. He reached down to grip his own shaft, carefully pulling out, holding the condom in place. “My TJ. Gonna make you feel so good to be alive, darling.” Jonathan pulled off and tied off the condom then disposed of it in the nearby trash. He began cleaning them both up before finally saying, “fuck this.” The Londoner stood and picked up TJ as if the other man weighed little. He carried his lover towards the bathroom and into the shower, placing small kisses along his jaw and neck. “Going to clean us up, darling.” Balancing TJ, Jonathan let his lover’s legs slide down until the other man stood on his feet, leaning against Jonathan’s toned body. He turned on the water and reached for a cloth to began washing the semen and lube from both of them.

TJ nuzzled at Jonathan’s neck, peppering the skin with kisses. He wasn’t used to a lover sticking around after sleeping with him. The attention that Jonathan gave him was a very good change. “Gonna be my husband . . .” TJ murmured softly.

“Of course,” Jonathan said, his tone sounding amused, as if there could be no question of the outcome. “Going to get us clean then we’re going to get some sleep so we can make it to the registrar’s office. We’ll be married by luncheon, TJ Hammond.” The blond turned off the water and reached for a large fluffy towel.

“TJ Pine sounds good, too,” TJ joked softly, kissing at Jonathan’s chest. “I’m gonna be yours, right?”

Pulling back a bit, Jonathan studied his lover’s pretty features. Slowly, his tone and look very serious, Jonathan said, “my name is very dangerous, TJ. In the world of high end smuggling, I am _persona non grata_.”

“I’m about to go undercover at a party with drugs and weapons. I think I’m already in the dangerous category,” TJ answered, pulling back so he could meet his lover’s eyes as well.

Watching TJ for a long moment, Jonathan finally asked, “which would _you_ rather be? TJ and Jonathan Hammond or Jonathan and TJ Pine?”

“I wanna be yours,” TJ answered honestly. Anyone who slept with him quickly found out about his submissive nature . . . most of his lovers took advantage of it.

“Then Pine we shall be,” Jonathan decided to break his cover completely for this new one. Turning off the water behind TJ, Jonathan continued drying his lover. He moved the practically boneless man to a small bench by the shower, sitting him down. Drying quickly, Jonathan headed out to the other room, calling back, “don’t move, my darling. I’ll be right back.”

Only a moment passed and Jonathan walked back in. He scooped TJ up and carried him out, revealing that he’d used the room’s spare blanket to cover TJ’s mess. Laying his lover down on the blanket, Jonathan crawled back over him and began kissing, pulling a cover over them. “Rest, my darling. Tomorrow you become my husband, TJ Pine.”

***************

TJ unlocked his front door, opening it as he smiled over his shoulder at his new husband. Sweeping TJ into his arms, Jonathan smiled and kissed him soundly. He carried his husband into the apartment, quite aware of the paparazzo following them. Kicking the door shut, Jonathan let TJ’s legs go, sliding his lover's body down his own. “Mr. Pine,” he whispered.

A shiver ran down TJ’s spine and he beamed up at Jonathan. He put both hands on Jonathan’s chest, his eyes looking down at the platinum ring on his finger, a matching one to Jonathan’s. “I still don’t know how you arranged to get the rings with the engravings in time . . .”

“Ah, well, I picked out rings over the internet, made sure they had our sizes and that they engraved them while we flew in. You must realize that anything is possible if you have the money and ask the right people.” Jonathan kissed TJ’s lips, offering a satisfied smile. “So, we’re on our honeymoon now. I would prefer a nice vacation resort, but the social whirl of DC will have to do.”

“Raincheck on the nice vacation resort?” TJ asked, winking at his new husband.

“Yes, I’ll take you to a couples only resort to relax in once we’ve made the social appearances. Your mother’s election should be over in a few months.” He kissed TJ, smiling as he pulled back. “Have I told you yet just how beautiful you are?” His last few lovers, Jonathan had to hide the relationship with; finally he could express his interest publicly.

Grinning up at Jonathan, TJ pressed his lips against the other man’s and then jumped slightly when loud knocking sounded on the door behind them.

Kissing TJ back, Jonathan turned so he stood between his new husband and the door. Smiling, stealing another quick kiss, Jonathan turned and checked out the peephole. Elaine stood outside in the hall, looking downright pissed. “Ready to face Momma, my darling?” Jonathan asked softly, glancing at TJ.

“Might as well get this over with . . .” TJ sighed softly.

Nodding, Jonathan opened the door and offered Elaine his social smile. “Madam Secretary, please come in?”

Elaine narrowed her eyes at Jonathan as she stormed past him, heading directly for her son, “what in the world are you thinking, Tommy? Running off to Vegas to get married to your _bodyguard_?”

TJ glanced to Jonathan, unsure of what exactly he was allowed to tell his mother.

“You’ve heard then,” Jonathan said, sounding calm. “We were hoping to tell you over dinner.” Turning, taking TJ’s hand and kissing his fingers, meeting his eyes, Jonathan said, “shall I leave you with your mother, Mr. Pine?”

“Mr. Pine?” Elaine shook her head, glaring at Jonathan, “who is Mr. Pine?”

“Ah, I see Angela and Joel didn’t give you that information when you checked my references. Jonathan Pine is the name I was born with. Alder is the name they gave me when I went into a form of witness protection after my mission to bring down an international chemical smuggler. I can have Joel talk to you about it further if you have time?” Jonathan sounded respectful, not cheeky.

“What are you after? Is it money?” Elaine asked. Maybe she’d read Jonathan wrong when she’d first interviewed him. He’d only been TJ’s bodyguard for a day and they were already married!

“No, Ma’am, when I finished my assignment for MI-6, I received enough of a paycheck to live comfortably, with my husband, for life. Would you like a seat? Refreshments?” Jonathan gestured with a hand towards the sitting area.

“No, I want you to tell me what is going on,” she reached out and grabbed one of TJ’s wrists, tugging her son away from Jonathan. “I will _not_ have another man nearly kill my son . . .”

“Momma!” TJ hissed, pulling his wrist out of her hold.

Jonathan studied the pair, mother and son, before slowly saying, “Teej? What does she mean. Have you had death threats from a lover in the past?” HIs eyes studied both of them intently.

Sighing, TJ shook his head, running his fingers through his curls, his new ring catching in the sunlight that poured in from the windows. “No . . . I was in a bad way two and a half years ago. Had a . . . nasty break up . . .”

“Is he still threatening you? Blackmailing you?” Jonathan reached to pull TJ in against his side, studying his husband’s face, worry in his eyes and tone.

“No, none of that,” TJ shook his head, letting out a breath, “Sean never threatened me or blackmailed me.”

Still studying TJ’s face, his eyes, his expression, Jonathan nodded. “But he broke your heart and didn’t care if he left you to suffer. My poor darling.” Jonathan kissed TJ’s temple gently. Softly, he asked, “will he be at Collier’s party, as well? Do I get to meet this callous man who couldn’t value you properly?”

“Wait, you two are going to Collier’s party? Why in the world would you think that is a good idea, Tommy?” Elaine asked, mouth dropped open in shock. “You can’t make it look like you support him!”

“I . . .” TJ blinked, having not thought of that part.

Jonathan chuckled, “Ma’am, have you never had a trusted asset collect intel on a rival before? Injecting someone into the other’s operation is a perfect way to learn his secrets.” He turned to look at the woman, his eyes determined and worried. “I assure you, people will not think your son is working against you at first. What they think later only time will tell.”

“But, Tommy isn’t a _spy_ or anything of the sort!” Elaine shook her head.

“No, Ma’am, he’s not. I am,” Jonathan replied calmly. “I’ve worked for MI-6 and have now been asked to aid the American CIA. As a bonus, I happened to find the perfect man for life.” He looked down at TJ and smiled, his eyes turning soft and loving. His devotion wasn’t hard to see even after such a short time.

Looking between her son and new son-in-law, Elaine frowned softly as she seemed to think over Jonathan’s words. After a moment, she said, “okay . . . after you two attend this . . . party, I want to have dinner.”

“Madam Secretary, I can tell you exactly why we’ve agreed to attend Collier’s party if you can promise to refrain from interfering in my operation,” Jonathan looked at her, serious and inscrutable once more.

Frowning softly, Elaine met Jonathan’s eyes and nodded, “what is it?”

“Collier’s guests number among them a possible war crimes smuggler who is working with neurological agents made illegal by the Geneva Convention. I’m to use this party, and possibly others, to make contact with the suspected dealer. At the same time, the CIA suspects that whomever is threatening your son, my husband, might also be in attendance. I’m to study the guests and relay all the information such as identities and interest levels, back to Joel Steadman.” Jonathan kept his tone businesslike, as if they discussed ordering more campaign buttons rather than war crimes or death threats.

“No way in hell his Tommy going anywhere near that!” Elaine exclaimed, sounding worried and insistent, “he is not a spy and you will not be using him as some cover!”

“Ma’am, TJ volunteered before I could turn the mission down. He knows that Collier only invites _married_ couples to his parties, and when Joel heard about our planned elopement, he offered the assignment.” Jonathan held TJ close, arm around the other man’s waist in a possessive gesture. “Since TJ volunteered, I agreed to take on this new assignment. I trust my husband is intelligent enough to listen to my instructions and not endanger himself in a very public, well-attended party.”

Sighing, Elaine pinched the bridge of her nose, “you were doing so well, Tommy . . .”

“I can have TJ talk politics with the spouses, if you’d like, then report back to you what Collier and his lobbyists are planning, Madam Secretary,” Jonathan offered.

“You just keep my son safe,” Elaine said firmly, lifting her eyes to meet Jonathan’s once more.

“Of course,” Jonathan’s eyebrows shot up slightly, his entire manner suggesting surprise she would even feel the need to remind him of his number one priority. “No harm shall come to my husband from this week’s party.”

“I would hope so,” Elaine said and then glanced at her watch with another sigh. “I have a meeting I must get to. But, I expect you both to be over at my home for dinner two nights from now. This is far from over.”

“No, Madam,” Jonathan said, his voice grim, “it won’t be over until I catch the man threatening my husband and put an end to his threats.”

Nodding once, Elaine said her goodbyes to the pair before turning on her heel and striding out of the apartment, the door closing behind her with a soft click. TJ sighed and said, “well . . . that could’ve gone worse?”

Nodding, Jonathan looked down at his husband. “If it had gone better, I’d have thought her a fool. At least she cares.”

“Yeah . . .” TJ sighed, kissing his husband’s neck once before pulling away to grab both his and Jonathan’s bags and carry them to his room. He didn’t seem to realize that Jonathan had been given his own room upon arrival.

Watching his husband walk away, Jonathan’s features fell into a look of worried concentration. He had signed up for this position to guard the man, then the new assignment to stop global threat. He hadn’t expected to lose his heart, yet again, in the process. He’d always been too quick to love, and TJ made it so easy to love him, want to protect him. Sighing, Jonathan ran a hand through his blond curls then turned towards the kitchen, intent on making his husband some chicken alfredo for their first dinner as a married couple.

Several minutes passed before TJ came out, surprised when he saw Jonathan in the kitchen. “I cleared some room for you in the closet . . . you know, if you wanna sleep in the room with me?”

“Well, I’m not tired yet, but if you need a nap, I don’t mind. Do you have a preference for lunch? I’m marinating chicken for dinner, but I can switch to luncheon if you’re hungry.” Jonathan looked over at TJ, smiling.

“Oh . . . I wasn’t . . . I wasn’t saying you should sleep _right now_ . . . I was just offering . . . if you want . . .” TJ stammered, trying to get the words he wanted to say out.

Smile widening, Jonathan covered the meat and set it aside to marinate. “Ah, does my husband need attention?” he purred, stepping towards TJ with a smile of anticipation, eyes starting to smoke dark in interest.

Looking up at his husband, licking his lips, TJ said softly, “I always need attention. Be prepared, Sir.”

“And those men in the past weren’t prepared to attend your every need, my darling? No one could keep up with my precious TJ?” Jonathan laughed, low and slow, reaching over to pull TJ flush to him. “I believe I have the stamina to keep up with my nymphomaniac husband.” He said the term in a caress, as if needing sex and attention all the time was a delightful surprise his husband had revealed. “And Sir has a few tricks to teach his darling to keep him from getting _too_ needy while we’re in public.”

TJ mewled softly, his cock already beginning to take interest in Jonathan’s words. “Like what? What is Sir gonna teach me?”

“Anal plug,” Jonathan said instantly, kissing TJ’s lips briefly. “You’re going to wear an anal plug whenever you feel frisky. That way, I can attend you at a moment’s notice no matter where we are. FInd a nice place to be private for a moment or two and shove myself as far into my darling as I can get.” He kissed again, smiling down into TJ’s eyes. “Would you like that? Always being open for my cock inside you?” Jonathan made the words sound less dirty and more like he offered a basic service.

Eyes widening a bit, TJ nodded and beamed brightly, “oh, yes! I would like it, Sir!” The brunet gracefully dropped to his knees in front of his husband. He looked up under his lashes at Jonathan as he reached up to unfasten Jonathan’s belt.

Smiling, running his long fingers through TJ’s curls, Jonathan said, “you may taste me, my darling. Go ahead and enjoy yourself.”

Grinning, TJ easily freed Jonathan’s cock and stroked it a few times before wrapping his lips around the head, paying close attention to the slit. TJ never took his eyes off of Jonathan, even as he swallowed down more of his husband’s length. He made a soft humming noise as he lifted his hand to stroke Jonathan’s sac.

Sighing in pleasure, Jonathan continued to card his fingers through TJ’s hair, again and again. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, enjoying the impromptu blowjob, his eyes holding TJ’s. “You’ve got such a pretty mouth, Teej,” he breathed out, stroking, “and such clever fingers. I love how you play me, darling.”

Humming again, TJ swallowed down more, his nose almost pressed against Jonathan’s pelvis. He took a breath through his nose taking the rest of the length, letting the other’s man’s head slip past the back of his throat, his muscles convulsing around Jonathan’s shaft. TJ hummed and swallowed, trying to pleasure his lover.

Sighing, ending on a soft moan of delight, Jonathan said, “one tap is yes, two is no. Pull off if it gets too much. Smack me if I don’t listen.” Jonathan kept his hips still even as he instructed his new lover.

TJ tapped once against Jonathan’s hip, still looking up at his husband, his lips spread wide around Jonathan’s girth.

“Good boy. I think you’ll learn this real well. You’ve got the skill and talent, now to perfect your training,” Jonathan smiled and stroked TJ’s curls. “Want to thrust.”

TJ tapped once again, letting Jonathan know it was okay. TJ purposely settled his body better, letting his body relax a bit more.

Nodding once in answer, Jonathan began thrusting gently, matching TJ’s own rhythm, slow and steady. They had to learn each other before Jonathan risked something more brutal, something which could end in choking his husband if they weren’t careful.

TJ took Jonathan’s thrusts, humming and lapping when he could, allowing his husband to push in deep whenever he wanted. He reached up with his free hand to stroke and fondle Jonathan’s balls once more.

Mere minutes passed when Jonathan groaned softly, “I’m going to cum, darling. Are you prepared to swallow? You may pull off if you’d rather.” He stroked TJ’s curls, tugging very lightly, judging his husband’s tolerance and pleasure.

Moaning at the tug, TJ tapped once and then only pulled back enough so that he could easily swallow Jonathan’s cum without choking on it. He tapped once again to let his lover know he was ready.

Groaning, Jonathan grabbed TJ’s hair and held on as he encircled his own cock with his fingers, pulling back just a bit more as he began to cum, hard and thick, into TJ’s mouth and throat. Rope after rope of cum shot into TJ’s mouth before it finally dribbled off. Jonathan pulled free to rub his cockhead agaisnt TJ’s cheek, messing up his husband’s face with a smear of cum, “so decadent, darling. So dirty for me.” Jonathan’s tone spoke of approval and satisfaction.

TJ grinned, skin flushed, hair completely messed up, and lips slightly swollen. He looked completely fucked out but so very happy. “You like me diry for you, Sir?”

Jonathan dropped to his knees and kissed TJ deeply, tasting himself on his lover. “My husband,” he purred. “How did I get lucky enough to find you yesterday?”

“You answered a job ad?” TJ replied with a lazy smile, still staying on his knees.

“Ah, yes,” Jonathan smiled and kissed again. “Your mother hired me to protect this delicious body, and I intend to do just that. _Mine_ ,” he claimed on a satisfied growl.

“All yours,” TJ sighed happily. None of his other lovers had embraced the dominant role so well. Jonathan made TJ feel safe and cherished. Something TJ had always been looking for but never got.

“Lunch, darling, or are you full?” Jonathan asked, smiling at his husband.

“I can eat,” TJ confirmed with a nod, kissing Jonathan quickly before standing up smoothly. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, “we have stuff for sandwiches?”

“Then sandwiches I shall make,” Jonathan agreed. He walked in, reaching around his husband at the fridge to wrap TJ in a hug from behind, resting his chin on TJ’s shoulder. “Do you have any allergies? Any dislikes?”

“Allergic to penicillin,” TJ commented softly, leaning back into Jonathan’s chest, “but food wise? No, none. And I’ll eat pretty much anything. Growing up in the White House and hosting a bunch of different ethnicities . . . one learns not to be picky.”

Nodding, kissing the back of TJ’s neck, Jonathan let go of the other man and reached past him to pull out supplies from the fridge.

“Jonathan?” TJ called out, tone suddenly a little worried.

“Yes, Teej?” Jonathan turned his head, attentive.

“I know you said Jed was an old lover . . . but, you said she had a son? Was . . . was he - -” TJ stopped when Jonathan cut in.

“She was seventeen when she had him and his father left after three days. I met her when he was perhaps six or seven. She was Roper’s girlfriend.” Jonathan’s eyes never wavered.

“And you think Roper killed her?” TJ asked, tilting his head slightly.

“She defied him, became my lover, and helped me take him down, TJ. I _know_ that if he survived the beating and prison in Istanbul, he tracked her down and killed her and her son. I’ll be on his list, as well.” Jonathan turned to cup TJ’s hips in strong hands. “The safest place for you is completely public, no private meetings or appointments. Always with me or another family member you trust. I’m afraid that if Roper’s back, you will be a target, as well.”

“Because he wants to get even with you?” TJ asked, looking up at Jonathan.

Nodding, Jonathan said, “I stole three hundred million from him, aside from everything else.”

Eyes widening, TJ’s mouth dropped open and he said, “three hundred _million_?” That made Jonathan way wealthier than the entire Hammond family combined.

“Money that had been to pay for Agent Orange, Sarin, Missiles, Incendiary Torpedoes, and other mass destruction weapons, TJ. It was the first half of the payment.” Jonathan sighed and touched his forehead to TJ’s. “I believe Richard Roper is angrier about the money than about Jed leaving him for me. He had her tortured to give up her accomplice, which she refused, just like Sophia. It’s why he had Sophia killed in Cairo.”

“Sophia?” TJ asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Nodding, Jonathan said, “let me tell you a story, TJ. Over lunch, though you might not want to eat. It gets quite nasty.” He turned and grabbed lunch meat, vegetables, and spreads then shut the fridge at last. Quickly he put together sandwiches and set them down on the coffee table on a shared plate. “Come, darling. If you wish a divorce or annulment and to get out of the game after I tell you about the last ten years of my life, I will understand.”

Walking over, TJ sat down next to Jonathan and met his eyes, “I’m not one to leave, Jonathan.”

Nodding, Jonathan said, “I followed my father into the military. He was killed due to an alcoholic with weapons. After two tours in Iraq, I left the service and took up a position at the Nefertiti Hotel in Cairo, Egypt. I was the night manager.” Jonathan took a sandwich and began tearing it into small chunks. “There was a very powerful local man named Freddie Hamid. During a political uprising in the city, Freddie’s mistress stayed at the hotel. She had information about weapons deals between Freddie and a man named Richard Roper. She didn’t have the courage to defy him enough to turn them over to the Consul but judged me a safe alternative, having me copy them for her.” Taking a bite of sandwich chunk, Jonathan looked at TJ to judge his reaction so far.

TJ watched and listened intently, his pale eyes never leaving Jonathan’s face, “and you turned the pages over to the Consul?”

“Yes, I had a friend working there and so went through him anonymously. Eat, darling, while you still have the stomach for it.” He patted TJ’s wrist. “Freddie Hamid found out and beat her. She came to me and I got her out of the city to a safe house belonging to an Arabic chef I knew from the hotel, a friend, my brother from another mother, if you will, Yousef. We became lovers, Sophia and I. I have a habit of falling hard and fast for someone, I’m afraid, but I am faithful to my personal lovers, even if I am shameful in stealing someone else’s.” Eating another chunk, Jonathan stood and walked over to the fridge to grab a couple of sodas, bringing them back. He handed one to TJ.

TJ finally reached out for a half of his sandwich after taking and opening the soda that Jonathan gave him. He took a sip and said, “you and me both, I’m afraid. So . . . you got her out. Did Hamid find her at the house?”

“No, MI-6 contacted me, or rather, an ex-member of MI-6 still working on Roper’s case though she’d been discredited and retired from actively working it. She figured out a bit of what happened. Before Angela Burr could contact me, however, my Consul friend did and assured me that Sophia was safest in Cairo because her guilt would be noticed if she fled to England, as I’d originally intended to help her do. I tried to tell Sophia I would still get her out of Cairo, but she never gave me the chance, insisting on returning to the Hotel Nefertiti. The next day, Angela told me to get Sophia out no matter what. I went to do so, but Sophia had already been killed. I reported it to the police and mentioned the Hamid name and was told, in very specific terms, that if I continued to press things I would be accused of the murder instead of a random burglar. I left the hotel and moved to Tahiti. Each time I moved, I became a night manager at the hotel I hired on to. I worked in Tahiti for a couple of years then Switzerland.”

“And this Richard Roper . . . he worked with Hamid. Is he the one that made Hamid kill her?” TJ asked, his quick mind, something that most people never recognized, coming to the fore.

“Hamid didn’t kill her,” Jonathan said, “but I didn’t find that out for several years. While in Switzerland, I had the dubious honor of meeting Roper and Jed for the first time.” He met TJ’s eyes. “I managed to get ahold of his man, Courkey’s, phone cards and wrote down the ID numbers I’d memorized for the phones and cards. Then I called Angela for the first time in five years, though we’d never met at that point. I sent her the information.”

“Was she the one that asked you to do the undercover job?” TJ asked, taking another bite of his sandwich and washing it down with a small sip of soda.

Nodding as he chewed a third chunk then swallowed, Jonathan also drank some soda. “Yes. She explained the dangers and how I would be required to behave to convince Roper to allow me into his inner circle. I had to be as ruthless, if not more so, than him. I agreed for Sophia. I had to avenger her. And I felt the only way to do that was to get to Hamid. I still thought he’d killed her at that point.” Smiling very slightly, though his eyes remained grim, Jonathan said, “so I robbed the Swiss hotel I worked for and headed to Dover, England to setup a cover story. I became known to the locals as a drug dealer of a higher order. I didn’t sell in the streets, I shipped the supplies. We even arranged for an argument with a local runner that I would then murder at the cottage I’d retained. He was another agent and is quite alive and well, I believe. I had to use a local girl for a false identity.”

“Did Roper contact you after that?” TJ asked, still watching Jonathan intently.

“Not at all,” Jonathan said, “I was still a nobody, a drug shipper and murderer and thief? Not worth his time. But I had my backstory to prove I was a bad man on the prowl. I moved to Spain, where he had his summer villa. Two agents staged a hold up in a restaurant he often ate at. I was the Sous Chef there. During the holdup, they pretended to kidnap Roper’s son Daniel, who was nine at the time. I jumped out to save him, but attacked a disguised agent, breaking his arm rather severely, I’m afraid. So the other agent beat me to within an inch of my death and left me to rot. Roper saved my life.” Jonathan calmly ate more of his meal.

Blinking, looking surprised, TJ asked, “another agent nearly beat you to death? But . . . then you had an in with Roper. You saved his son . . .”

“Exactly, and there was no person alive who meant more than Daniel did to Roper,” Jonathan agreed. My gamble paid off and I was brought to Roper’s private villa, fixed up by the best surgeon in Spain, and warned to stay put until they were satisfied my background checked out and I was not a threat or a cop. Since my story was honest all the way through, except for the part that I did not really ship drugs but empty containers and that the other agent hadn’t died as a drug runner in Dover . . .” Jonathan looked thoughtful, “and I left off all information about Cairo, simply _disappearing_ for five years after war, Roper decided to keep me on. He wanted to groom me to be part of his staff. A charming new face the dealers wouldn’t know so wouldn’t be able to prove was linked to him.”

As Jonathan reached for another chunk of food, he met TJ’s eyes. “I cultivated a friendship with Danny and learned a lot of security standards of the villa. AS\s well, I began to make Roper doubt Courky, so he eventually replaced Courky with me. Jed and I fell in love, I broke into Roper’s personal files, and managed to get them to Angela. Roper suspected Courky, Jed, anyone but me.” The blond man popped the sandwich bit into his mouth and chewed.

“And . . . is Courky the man you killed?” TJ asked softly, remembering that Jonathan had said he’d killed one of Roper’s men.

“Yes, I was signed on as Roper’s business front man and went to meet the clients. We arranged for the first half of the payment into my account, three hundred million dollars. The rest was to be paid upon delivery of the weapons.” Jonathan sipped his drink and continued. “I failed to recognize that Roper used a front for his weapon distribution and gave information to Angela for a raid, which proved to be an embarrassing mistake. They raided agricultural shipment trucks instead of hidden weapons of mass destruction. Angela lost all credibility and her job and Joel Steadman was transferred from the joint commission. Our project had been shut down, though I had lost communication on purpose so didn’t know we were shut down.”

“But . . . you got it shut down, right? Stopped the sale of the weapons . . . got Roper in prison?” TJ asked.

Meeting TJ’s eyes, Jonathan said, “I’m almost done the tale, TJ.” He sighed and added, “Think how surprised I was to find out the actual weapons deal was going to happen in Cairo. Of course, I’d had to kill Courky in Istanbul when he discovered my duplicity. But I managed to convince Roper that Courky was the spy all along. In Cairo, we stayed at the Nefertiti Hotel in the very suite Sophia had been murdered in. What a twist of fate. Yousef and his allies managed to help me track down the weapons and rig them to explode at a code I used from my phone. Thus, when the sale happened, I exploded the product. By then Jed had been captured, tortured, and rescued by Angela and Joel.” Jonathan shook his head. “And the buyers managed to infiltrate the police to take over when Roper was arrested for some minor charge he’d have only served a few days for.”

Shaking his head, Jonathan added softly, “before the last deal, I confronted Hamid at his house and found out Roper’s man, probably Frisky or Courky, had killed Sophia. I killed Freddie anyway.” Jonathan finished his sandwich and soda then met TJ’s eyes again. “And so, you have married a thief, embezzler, weapons dealer, and murderer who was sanctioned by the government but never trained nor hired as an actual agent. I was a civilian asset, as I am once more.”

TJ didn’t say anything for several moments, his pale eyes searching Jonathan’s face, “and you still have the three hundred million? And . . . if Roper is back - - and he killed Jed as a . . . warning of sorts . . . he’s out for blood.”

“Precisely,” Jonathan agreed with a grim sigh.

“And . . . if Roper is at this party . . . he’s going to recognize you right away . . .” TJ continued, swirling the soda in the can.

“Very much so. I suppose I could do a bit to disguise myself, dye my hair, use some Hollywood makeup tips to disguise my features, but he might see through that.” Jonathan shook his head. “Richard Roper was, and still would be, a very perceptive man with a burning rage.”

“And _you_ brought him down . . .” TJ frowned softly, looking down at his half finished soda, his sandwich also only having a few bites taken out of it. “Do you think he’s going to be at this party? Or will he send someone in his stead?”

“I believe he will send someone in his place until he gets a feel for who he wants to use for business. He’ll carefully investigate whomever his associate suggests. This may be the one and only party he doesn’t make an appearance at,” Jonathan answered.

“Jonathan . . . if this man backs Collier . . . and Collier wins the race . . . we’ll have a weapons dealer essentially running this country!” TJ said, eyes widening, looking up at his husband.

“Why do you think I agreed to _play the game_ again?” The blond shook his head. “He needs to be stopped - - and Collier if he has anything to do with this.”

“Collier is a snake . . . but it’s hard to believe he’d link himself with an international arms dealer,” TJ shook his head, setting his can of soda on the coffee table.

“Ah, but Roper has never been charged for such crimes. Recall, he was arrested on a minor charge and the thwarted buyers were the ones who punished him, not the law.” Jonathan stood, picking up his plate and bottle.

“And as long as he paid back the money he owed them . . . they’d set him free?” TJ asked, looking up at Jonathan as he stood.

“They would forgive him,” Jonathan agreed, “though never trust him.”

“We’ll stop him,” TJ said as he stood as well, his tone determined, “I want to help you stop him. Tell me what I need to do at the party.”

With another grim smile and nod, Jonathan sat back down, placed his plate and bottle back on the coffee table, and began to lay out his plans with TJ.


	3. Two Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Drugs references, Politics, Murder Discussions**

Offering a hand to his new husband, Jonathan helped TJ from the hired car. He glanced over the Barrish home, automatically looking for security points and points of egress. Glancing back down at TJ, Jonathan asked, “remember, the fewer people who know, the better. I told your mother because she could have found out anyway due to her position. I wanted her on our side, instead of prying the information from the CIA.”

“So, I have to lie to my brother? My father and grandmother?” TJ asked softly.

“I never said lie, TJ. We met, we got along, we eloped, and we’re in love. None of that is a lie.” Jonathan kissed TJ’s fingers. “At least, I’m in love with _you_.”

“Just not the entire truth,” TJ answered and then looked up at Jonathan. “You . . . really?” A small smile graced his lips.

“Yes, Teej. I really am. I told you I have a habit of falling fast and hard?” Jonathan leaned in to steal a quick kiss, stroking TJ’s cheek with his free hand.

Letting out a soft sigh as they broke apart, TJ looked at his mother’s home, “I still don’t why she changed her mind. She said she wanted dinner _after_ the party . . . not the night before!”

Letting out a soft chuckle, Jonathan said, “she was confused, angry, and very worried. She said whatever came to mind then realized she’d have to address the rest of the family about the sudden elopement.”

“But . . . I have to get ready for tomorrow . . . not deal with all my family assuming I’m on cocaine again . . .” TJ frowned softly.

“This is practice. If you cannot dissemble for them, hold back information, and come out without suspicions, you’ll never make it tomorrow and we might as well cancel,” Jonathan said. “In order to live a cover, you must commit to it. Entirely.”

Sighing softly, TJ nodded and then looked at the house again, “well . . . let’s get the show on the road, then?”

“Yes, darling,” Jonathan said, as if he were the submissive of the couple. Taking TJ’s hand up once more for a kiss, Jonathan led his husband to the door and knocked.

Elaine opened the door and she narrowed her eyes slightly at Jonathan before saying, “Tommy, Jonathan, please come in . . .” she opened the door wider and stepped aside to let the two men in. Over her shoulder she called, “Doug! Your brother is here.”

“Teej!” Doug called and hurried over to the door, stopping short at the sight of Jonathan. Straightening his jacket, Doug took on his social smile, though his eyes watched and worried. “Good evening. TJ? Care to introduce us?”

“Jonathan, this is Doug, my twin . . .” TJ took a breath and then let it out, “Doug, this is Jonathan . . . my husband.”

Pausing briefly, Doug held out his hand and offered a wider smile, “so Momma said. Welcome, Jonathan. Imagine our surprise when we heard TJ had settled down.” He shook Jonathan’s hand and said, “come in and meet the rest of the family. TJ? Care to do the honors?”

Nodding, offering Doug a quick smile, TJ lead Jonathan deeper into the home, into the living area where the rest of his family, Nana, his father, Bud, and Doug’s wife, Anne, could be seen lounging. “Hey, guys . . .” TJ said to everyone in the room, “this is Jonathan . . . my husband.”

Bud nearly choked on his scotch and soda. He narrowed his eyes at Jonathan and stood up, looming as he strode over. “Husband? I thought the reports were a bit over-dramatic. Thought they mistakened your _bodyguard_ for a husband . . .” Bud narrowed his eyes at Jonathan then TJ then Jonathan once more. “You seduce my boy for the name or the money he hasn’t got?”

“We felt that we were compatible,” TJ said, looking between Jonathan and his father. “He didn’t _seduce_ me.”

Meeting Bud’s eyes, Jonathan said, “TJ has taken my name and I have no need of any monies he possesses or doesn’t, Sir. I am independently wealthy. But I hope I seduced him as much as he seduced me.” Bud sputtered, eyes widening and face turning florid.

From behind Bud, Anne walked up, a very pretty Asian woman with her always present, friendly smile. “Jonathan, a pleasure, my name is Anne, I’m Doug’s wife,” she offered a hand to the tall, London native.

Smiling at Anne in his social manner, eyes watchful, Jonathan shook her hand firmly, but not painfully. “Mrs. Hammond, a pleasure to meet you.” He didn’t engage in the standard small talk of American or European dinner parties, instead looking to the elder woman who presented herself, hand outstretched for a European kiss rather than a traditional American shake. Jonathan obliged with a bow over her outstretched hand.

“Margaret Barrish, TJ’s maternal grandmother,” she introduced herself.

“Jonathan Pine, TJ’s husband,” the lean blond replied, earning a laugh and a wide, welcoming smile from the former stage performer.

“The papers misprinted your name as _Alder_ , Jonathan,” she said, tucking her arm in Jonathan’s and guiding him directly towards the liquor set up on a bar cabinet tucked against a wall.

“Yes, how does one misspell Pine so badly?” Jonathan responded. He shook his head when Margaret picked up a bottle and offered it to him. “Thank you, no. I rarely indulge.”

“I thought you were hired as TJ’s bodyguard, not his sobriety partner,” Margaret huffed and poured herself a double.

“Nana,” TJ groaned softly, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Well, he’s certainly not your guard anymore,” Elaine said, walking back into the living area. She shot a meaningful look to both Jonathan and TJ, “so, if he wants a drink, he definitely can.”

Offering that same smile to Elaine, Jonathan said, “no, thank you. I really rarely indulge unless it’s at a social business luncheon or dinner.”

Bud rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m getting a drink!” He joined Margaret, splashing a healthy amount of whiskey into a tumbler.

TJ rubbed the back of his neck, looking over at his twin once more, “how was Los Angeles?”

Doug offered a smile to TJ. “Long and heated, and that was in the convention hall. But I feel we have a good showing. The polls have begun to swing Momma’s way.”

“Good,” TJ nodded, giving his mother another smile before looking back at Doug, “I’m sure Collier isn’t going to like that . . .”

Sighing, Doug asked, “are you really accepting an invitation to one of his family parties, Teej? Is that wise?”

“Well, I can get a good look at who his backers are, maybe even overhear some of his plans for the upcoming debates,” TJ pointed out, fully facing his twin by then.

“But he already knows you've started working for Momma on her campaign.” Doug sounded worried. “He might be inviting you just to see if he can make you stumble, embarrass you in a large group.”

“And how would he embarrass me?” TJ asked, brows raising in surprise.

Doug shook his head, “I didn’t say he’d succeed, but he could try to get you in a compromising position or to make it appear you’ve fallen off the wagon. He’s not above some really slimy tricks, Teej.”

“Oh, you mean like that report last week that said I had gone on a four day drug and alcohol binge in Cabo?” TJ rolled his eyes, letting out a huff.

“Exactly,” Doug nodded, gesturing with one hand, palm open.

“Doug, you’re not seeing my point. Every week there is a new report about me. Every week someone tries to _embarrass_ me. I can handle anything that slime-ball Collier throws at me. And I’m not about to throw two years of sobriety away because I see a drink or whatever,” TJ pointed out.

Softening his voice, Doug said, “alcohol was never the problem, Teej.”

Letting out a breath, TJ asked, “do you honestly think someone is going to shove coke under my nose at a _family_ party? C’mon, Doug,” TJ said nothing about the fact that was the _exact_ reason he and Jonathan had been asked to go to the party in the first place. A suspected drug and arms deal.

“I don’t trust him, Teej. He’s going to use your elopement against you,” Doug ran a hand through his short, straight brown hair, eyes worried as he looked at his fraternal twin.

“Let him,” TJ said, looking over at Jonathan and then back at his twin, “Jonathan and I got married because we’re compatible. He understands what I need out of a relationship. So, we eloped, like hundreds of thousands of couples do.”

Suddenly hugging TJ, Doug whispered in his ear, “I always want what’s best for you, Teej. You know that. He better take care of you!”

“You’ll be the first to know if he doesn’t,” TJ said, hugging his twin in return. “Glad you’re back in DC, Dougie. Missed you these last few weeks.”

Doug smiled back. “I missed you, too. You planning on taking Jonathan to the farmhouse this weekend? Annie and I are going.”

“Depends,” TJ said softly, with a small smile, “I’ll ask if he wants to go or not. Might be fun, though.”

Nodding, Doug glanced over at Jonathan, whom Margaret still had by the arm as if he was a lifeline. “I think Nana’s kidnapped him, Teej,” Doug chuckled.

Snorting softly, TJ looked over as well, “Well, I stand no chance against Nana.”

“You do if he’s heard you play,” Doug claimed. “Has he? Heard you play?”

“No, he hasn’t . . .” TJ glanced over at the piano in the main room, worrying at his bottom lip. “Think I should surprise him?”

“You know him better than I, Teej,” Doug said softly. “I’ve only met him minutes ago.”

Nodding, TJ walked over to the piano and slipped onto the bench. He started to play a song he’d long since memorized. His fingers seeming to float over the keys with ease, filling the room with a beautiful melody.

Jonathan turned slowly, attention falling fully on TJ at the piano. He didn’t say anything, merely watching with a serious, intent look in his blue-green eyes. Slowly, as if unaware of what he did, Jonathan slid out of Margaret’s grip and slowly walked closer and closer to TJ. Nana smiled and Bud stopped, mid-sip, to watch, while Doug pulled his wife closer. Elaine’s expression softened a bit as she turned to watch her son play. She always loved to watch TJ as he played the piano; he always looked so happy, so content, as his fingers danced over the keys. Just as TJ finished, Jonathan bent down and cupped his husband’s face, kissing him passionately, eyes half-closing as he enjoyed the sensations of kissing TJ.

TJ made a surprised little squeak against Jonathan’s lips before melting into the kiss. After a few moments, TJ pulled back, breathing a bit heavier, lips slightly swollen, “Well, hello to you, too . . .” he murmured, eyes dancing with happiness.

Smiling down at TJ, Jonathan breathed, “beauty, brains, _and_ talent. How else will you delight me, Mr. Pine?”

“I think I could come up with a few more tricks,” TJ said, offering his husband a wink.

“Mr. Pine?” Anne looked at Doug, surprise written across her features. They’d all expected that Jonathan had taken TJ’s last name to get into the _Hammond_ circle.

Bud straightened, eyes narrowed. He turned his gaze on Elaine. “What the hell?”

Elaine threw her hands in the air, “don’t look at _me_. I’m not the one who decided to get married to someone I’d only known a _day_ ,” she claimed in exasperation.

Turning his growl on Jonathan and TJ, Bud demanded, “what the hell’s goin’ on here?”

Looking at his father, TJ frowned softly and said, “I’m happy, Dad. Can’t that be enough for you? For any of you?” 

“Who the hell is this man you _fell in love with_?” Bud bristled like an angry cat, eyes narrowed. “And why was he applying under the name _Alder_? Elaine?” The former president turned towards his ex-wife.

“I’m just as shocked as any of you!” Elaine said, frowning. She glanced to TJ and Jonathan again, keeping up her end of the deal, not giving away any more than what Jonathan and TJ had already given the rest of the family.

Jonathan seemed quite happy to ignore the others, his attention apparently wholly on his new husband. He kissed again, ignoring the others. “My husband,” he whispered.

Margaret snickered into her drink and said, “well, if he hadn’t been in love before, the boy’s captured him completely now.”

Smiling against Jonathan’s lips, TJ hummed softly, “caught in my trap, are you, Mr. Pine?”

Chuckling, Jonathan nuzzled TJ’s jaw, voice a tender caress, “wholeheartedly, Mr. Pine. You have truly captured this wild heart.”

“Good. ‘Cause, I’m not letting it go,” TJ kissed the shell of Jonathan’s ear before nuzzling at his husband’s neck.

Doug watched with concern, slowly relaxing into acceptance and happiness for his twin. He called out, “TJ, Jonathan, how was your wedding ceremony?”

“Short,” TJ answered, turning his eyes to look up at his twin as he slid around to face the others in the room. “All in all, took about fifteen minutes.”

Bud frowned again, “fifteen minutes? You’d think the boy had been knocked up, this whole havey-cavey affair’s gone so quick.” He sipped his drink, grumbling under his breath.

“Can’t you ever just be happy for me?” TJ asked, looking at his father, “like . . . _ever_?”

Stiffening in shock, looking genuinely surprised, Bud said, “Of course I can, if you aren’t doing something dangerous or foolhardy! I’ve seen you hurt yourself over and over. How’s this any different?”

Sliding his eyes over to Bud, Jonathan defended his husband. “This time he has someone in _his_ corner without a political agenda.”

Bud slammed his tumbler on the bartop and narrowed his eyes. “How dare you! I raised that boy! You came in yesterday to turn his head because you’re good in the sack and think you care for him more than his own father?”

Shaking his head, TJ slid from the bench and grabbed Jonathan’s hand, tugging him towards the door. “C’mon, we don’t have to listen to this. I’ve dealt with this shit my whole life.”

Jonathan didn’t argue. He merely looked at the others and said, “good evening. Thank you for your _hospitality_.” Before Bud could react, Jonathan left with his new husband.

“What the hell!” Bud growled indignantly.

“Well, I don’t know what you expected, Bud!” Elaine threw her hands in the air again.

“That man comes in and turns our boy’s head, seduces him into marriage for who knows what reason, and then gets upset when I challenge that?” Bud threw his hands in the air.

“This is TJ we’re talking about. He’s always been dramatic,” Elaine sighed and shook her head.

“One must wonder where he gets his dramatic flare, me . . . or his father?” Margaret said, chuckling, pouring herself another drink.

Doug frowned, “he makes a choice for his life, and he gets shot down . . . time and again. Do you realize yet that every time either of you frowns on one of his choices, you drive him into self-destructive behavior?” He shook his head and followed the young couple into the hall. “Teej?”

Hand on the doorknob, frowning fiercely, TJ looked over, “yeah?”

“I think you and Jonathan make a wonderful couple. I’m sorry our parents can’t see how happy you are. You’re clean, you’re staying honest, and you’re happy in love. Does it really matter if it only took one day to find that happiness?” Doug walked over and hugged TJ. “Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Pine.” Doug smiled at his twin.

Smiling in return, pale eyes lighting up, TJ hugged his brother in return, “thank you, Doug. It means a lot to me.” He pulled back and said, “I’ll call you Saturday morning, after the party. Tell you what I could get, okay? Maybe we can go out to lunch?”

“Anne and I would be pleased, Teej. Saturday. We can show Jonathan to some of our favorite places.” Doug smiled, “this is _our_ town.”

“Damn straight and we’re not gonna let anyone mess it up,” TJ winked at Doug before looking up at Jonathan, “ready to go back home? We can have that Alfredo you made?”

“Alfredo it shall be, darling.” Jonathan kissed TJ’s neck then smiled at Doug. “Saturday, Doug. We look forward to meeting you and your wife.”

“Night, Dougie,” TJ hugged his brother one more time before pulling back and taking Jonathan’s hand once more.

Jonathan lead his husband from the building, letting go of TJ’s hand and slipping his arm around TJ’s back, pulling him close. “Now I know why you sacrifice comfort for that wonderful piano,” he murmured.

Laughing softly, TJ nodded, “yeah, normally I spend a few hours a day on it. Been busy the last few days, though . . .” TJ kissed Jonathan’s neck, nipping lightly.

“And I normally spend at least an hour or more on calisthenics,” Jonathan chuckled. He looked up as their hired car arrived, the driver opening the door for them. Smiling as he handed TJ into the car, Jonathan slid in behind the other man then wrapped his arm around him once more.

TJ nuzzled against Jonathan’s side and then said, “maybe we can look into a gym that specializes in calisthenics? I could go with you . . . if you wouldn’t mind?”

“I’d be delighted if you wish to join my routine,” Jonathan smiled widely. “Normally I run then do a variety of exercises.”

“Ew, running,” TJ said with a soft laugh, scrunching up his nose.

Laughing, a surprisingly light sound from a man who had seen and done so much, Jonathan hugged his husband close. “I love to run. It clears my mind and makes my day start well.”

“Maybe I could join you after you run, you freak,” TJ suggested with a teasing grin.

“I would definitely like that, darling,” Jonathan nodded, not demanding TJ do any physical activity he didn’t prefer. “A nice workout then a gloriously hot shower . . .”

“ _Now_ you’re speaking my language!” TJ beamed brightly, kissing at Jonathan’s neck.

Jonathan fell into laughing as their driver took them back to TJ’s place.

**************

TJ looked up as he allowed Jonathan to help him out of their car once more. The United States Botanical Garden was lit up and seemed to sparkle in the night sky. Fred Collier spared no expense when it came to his monthly _family_ parties. Every month the party would take place at a different location, the successful politician renting out very pricey venues to _show off_ to the guests lucky enough to snag an invite.

“Well,” TJ drawled, smoothing down his well-fitted black tuxedo, looking back at Jonathan, “at least you get to visit the Botanical Gardens?”

Chuckling softly, Jonathan nuzzled at TJ’s neck. “Ready?” he whispered, letting watchful eyes rove over the gathering crowd more than the beautiful gardens. He noted an attractive blond man with a female by his side, a toddler clasped tightly by the hand, the woman holding the hand of another boy. The blond kept staring at them. “Teej, darling, we have a fan?”

Looking over, TJ stiffened and frowned severely. He looked down at his tuxedo again, flattening his palms down over the material. He looked over again, almost shyly, to see if the blond still watched them.

The man didn’t approach, standing with his family, watching the obviously close pair of men. Jonathan looked from TJ to the blond stranger than back to TJ. Finally, he nodded and began leading TJ directly towards the unknown man. “Relax, darling. You’re beautiful,” he purred softly.

Letting out a breath, TJ nodded, but pushed in closer to Jonathan’s side.

Coming up to the small family, Jonathan nodded and offered his social smile, eyes watchful, attentive. “Good evening. Beautiful night.” He glanced around as if entranced, “beautiful gardens.”

The blond stiffened as Jonathan spoke and nodded, his eyes on TJ rather than the man with him. Softly, he said, “yes.” Clearing his throat, and finding his own social footing, the man spoke clearer, louder, smiling wide, “yes, it is. Isn’t that right, Cindy, honey?”

The pretty blond woman smiled and nodded, looking between TJ and Jonathan, “yes, a perfect evening for such a gathering. Sean? Introduce me?” She looked at her husband.

Chuckling, Sean said, “Cindy, this is TJ Hammond, eldest son of Secretary of State Elaine Barrish. This is my wife, Cindy, and our boys. I’m afraid I’m at a loss as to your companion, Mr. Hammond.”

Smiling, pushing down his own remembered pain that Sean Reeves always seemed to bring up, TJ said, “this is Jonathan Pine, my husband.” He met Sean’s eyes once more.

“Husband?” Sean looked shocked. “The reporters weren’t making up stories?”

Jonathan smiled and pulled TJ closer, “I haven’t heard or seen the reports, I’m afraid, sir. I’ve been too busy fitting in a honeymoon between social events. Sean . . . Sean, I feel I should know you from somewhere. You’ll forgive me for not being too aware of American politics yet?” He held out his hand.

Sean looked dumbfounded, shaking the taller blond’s hand. “Sean Reeves, State Senator of Ohio.”

“Ah,” Jonathan laughed in a self-deprecating way. “Of course. It’s just I’ve never heard of you until tonight. As I said, I don’t follow American politics very well and TJ never mentioned any of the guests we might happen upon.” He slipped his arm around his husband once more, “and might I make a small correction to your introduction? TJ is no longer a _Hammond_. He’s my husband, Thomas Pine, now.”

Sean looked stunned, mouth literally hanging open a bit, though it wasn’t certain whether the news of TJ’s name change from the famous Hammond name or the fact that he’d never even mentioned Sean had the Republican Senator more nonplussed.

TJ didn’t take his eyes off of Sean, still leaning against Jonathan’s strong body and placing his hand on his husband’s chest, displaying the platinum ring to his ex-boyfriend.

“Oh, how nice!” Cindy smiled happily at the newlyweds, “congratulations on your new marriage. I wish you both many happy years.”

Jonathan smiled at the woman and said, “thank you, Cindy. I don’t want to sound wrong when I say that I hope our marriage outlasts any other in this room for loving and loyalty.” He looked straight into Sean’s eyes. “After all, a marriage vow is a promise before the lord and the world for fidelity and love, isn’t that right, Senator?”

Clearing his throat, Sean said, “of course. Congratulations. If you’ll excuse us, I see an old college friend I’ve wanted Cindy to meet.” The politician guided his family as far from the happy couple as he could quickly get.

Jonathan smiled at TJ, eyes searching, worried. “Are you okay, darling?”

“Yeah,” TJ said, turning so he could burrow into Jonathan’s chest for a moment, “remember that ex I told you about?”

Smiling, Jonathan nodded. “I saw it in your eyes, my darling. Now that you’ve confronted him, and showed him how happy you are, that he has no hold on you . . . how do you feel?” Jonathan didn’t seem threatened in the least by encountering TJ’s ex.

“A lot better, actually,” TJ admitted, looking up at Jonathan and then kissing his lips, “thank you, Sir,” he breathed out softly.

“Of course, Teej darling. Anything to prove to my beautiful boy that he’s in a better life now he belongs to me.” Jonathan smiled softly and kissed TJ’s lips in return. The couple actually looked like a newlywed couple, hanging on each other and sharing small kisses and private words. “And now you know that no matter how he hurt you, he no longer has that power. You’re loved by a far better man.”

“Far better looking, too,” TJ gave Jonathan a crooked smile, his eyes lighting happily with the physical contact.

Leaning in close to TJ’s ear, Jonathan whispered, “have you ever delved into the BDSM community, my heart?”

A pleased shiver ran down TJ’s spine and he nodded, “a little, Sir.”

“Good,” Jonathan said, tone firm. “Because tonight, I plan to tie you to our bed and torture you with a feather until you cum, untouched.”

Gasping softly, TJ leaned in closer, his body starting to take interest in that naughty image, “I want that, Sir . . . but, aren’t we supposed to be looking for things here, first?”

“Yes, of course. Business before pleasure,” Jonathan nodded, face turning serious, eyes roving the room. “Which is our host? We really should greet him out of social duty before mingling further.”

Looking around, TJ jutted his chin in the direction of a brown haired, middle aged man standing near the large fountain, holding a glass of brandy. “There he is. Mr. Fred Collier.”

“Ah, the former Vice President of these United States, yes?” Jonathan snagged a pair of water glasses from a passing waiter and sipped from each before handing one to TJ. “Safe and cold, my heart.”

Smiling, TJ nodded and took a sip before leading Jonathan over to Fred. “Mr. Collier,” TJ greeted with his own social smile, “might I introduce you to my husband, Mr. Jonathan Pine. We want to extend our thanks for the invitation.”

Blinking at TJ then smiling widely, Collier offered his hand and a big political smile to Jonathan. “Well, hello, Mr. Pine. I had wondered who’d stolen our wild child’s heart. You’ve heard how he ran amuck in the White House while his daddy served?”

Jonathan shook Collier’s hand and chuckled, “boys will be boys, Sir. It is a delight attending your soiree. And what a beautiful night. How ever did you arrange it?”

Blinking, having not expected that Jonathan would so smoothly counter his attempt to bait them, as well as having not been informed that TJ had married an Englishman, Collier recovered quickly. “Special order, of course. A man who runs a country can get anything he wishes, for the right price.” He laughed, watching Jonathan.

Nodding as he looked around, apparently taking in the beauty of the crowd as much as the gardens, Jonathan said, “and so well attended. I feel very fortunate indeed to have been among your guests. TJ has told me so much about you and your ideals, Sir.”

Laughing, Collier slapped Jonathan’s back and said, “you Brits are so damn stuffy! Call me Fred. Johnny, right? Enjoy the buffet. We’ve had a master chef up in arms all day.”

Stiffening slightly at the physical contact, as well as the nickname, Jonathan gave Collier a smaller, tighter smile. “Thank you. Teej, darling? Would you care to try Fred’s delights?” He pretended not to understand when Fred snickered lewdly at the apparently innocent remark.

Looking at Fred and then at Jonathan, TJ nodded, giving a crooked grin, “of course. Something smells delightful. Is it salmon, perhaps?” He turned his attention back to Collier.

Fred chuckled, “among other things, yes, Salmon is on the menu tonight. Help yourself, Tommy. We can talk business a little later.” He winked and turned to talk to another guest.

Jonathan continued to smile as he laid a hand on the small of TJ’s back and guided him towards the buffet tables. Leaning close to nuzzle at TJ’s neck, below and behind his ear, Jonathan whispered, “ _Johnny_? I’d always heard Americans were a bit familiar.”

“He wants donations,” TJ murmured in response, grabbing two plates and then passing one to his lover. “And he apparently thinks we might be interested if he wants to discuss business later.” TJ started to put things on his plate.

“Exactly what we’d hoped.” Jonathan sighed, “I suppose I can put up with such a . . . name to humor his interest.” He began to choose delicacies for his own plate.

Looking around the party again, TJ said, “how much you think he’s gonna ask for?”

“As much as he can get from the son of a former President,” Jonathan responded. “That’s why we were invited, after all. Now one of his rivals qualify to attend, and it happened to be the former wild child rebellious one, He must feel he’ll have no trouble convincing you to,” Jonathan glanced at TJ and smiled, “ _go to the dark side_?”

“Should I?” TJ asked as they reached the end of the buffet. He looked around for a table that had spots available for them to sit. He looked up at Jonathan, his eyes intense.

“Depends on what he demands, my heart. We shall wait for the music before joining the dance.” Jonathan guided TJ to a small table near a fountain. Allowing TJ to sit first, Jonathan joined his husband at the private table. “How many other democrats are among the guests? Only you?”

Blinking, TJ looked surprised, “Jonathan, Collier _is_ a democrat. He is running against my mother in the primaries.”

Laughing, “But he’s not his own guest, TJ,” the blond pointed out.

Looking around, TJ said, “it’s a pretty mixed party, actually. Both republicans and democrats . . . which is really weird . . . doesn’t even seem like a political party.”

Nodding, Jonathan softly whispered in TJ’s ear once more, “as I suspected. This is less about political support and more about a cover for other business. I’ve attended numerous of this style party under my former employer.” Jonathan carefully did not mention Roper’s name.

Leaning closer to keep his voice low, so only Jonathan could hear, TJ asked, “do . . . do you think he’s going to offer me . . . drugs?”

“I believe he’ll wait until a second party to judge you. He’ll watch your behavior this party to see what your weakness might be, TJ. Your mother is purposely blinding herself if she thinks you can only attend one party to get into a position to hear anything useful. We’re in this for a long time, TJ.” Jonathan kissed TJ’s neck again, his hand moving up to caress over the opposite cheek and jaw.

“We only have a few months until the primaries are over . . .” TJ said, moving his head to look like he kissed and nipped at Jonathan’s ear, “if he beats my mother . . . he has a good chance of winning over the clown in the office right now.”

Nodding, Jonathan turned his face to TJ’s and stole a kiss on the lips. “We’ll have to continue with the exact behavior you’ve had until now, TJ. If you continue to work your mother’s campaign but seem open to these parties, Collier may think he can get campaign secrets on your mother.”

“He’s going to try and trick me into coughing up stuff . . .” TJ murmured, meeting Jonathan’s eyes, “Collier is a very . . . manipulative man.”

“Yes,” Jonathan kissed TJ again, “I’m familiar with that type.”

“And what do I do if he asks for a private meeting?” TJ asked.

“For now, laugh and tell him you’ll see what you can arrange, but all your free time is being spent with your new husband.” Jonathan stroked TJ’s cheek, leaning in for another kiss.

“I can do that,” TJ purred softly, kissing his husband in return.

Smiling and sitting back, Jonathan began eating his meal, studying the crowd. “Teej, was Sean Reeves bad to you?”

Stiffening a bit, TJ sat back as well, repeatedly stabbing at his food but not eating anything. Shrugging one shoulder, TJ said, “nothing I didn’t ask for . . .”

Studying his husband, Jonathan smiled and put a hand over TJ’s. “And you’re recovering now?” He looked worried, troubled despite the smile.

“Yeah, I guess?” TJ frowned softly, not meeting Jonathan’s eyes.

Smile slipping - - it hadn’t been a genuine smile anyway - - Jonathan leaned closer and said, “you can come to me if he haunts you, darling. I’ll take care of you.”

Scrunching up his nose, still repeatedly stabbing at his meal, TJ said, “I . . . I’m fine. Just . . . just seeing him is a shock, is all. Everything he did, I asked for. So, no reason to get all weepy about it.”

“You asked him to cheat on you with a woman, have children, then desert you?” Jonathan asked, tone disbelieving.

Snorting softly, TJ shook his head, looking up and letting out a self-deprecating smile, “I _knew_ he was married when I got together with him, Jonathan.”

“And the break up?” The blond stroked TJ’s hand, meeting his eyes.

“I tried to push him to come out after . . . Collier threatened to out him if he didn’t vote the way Collier wanted on a bill. I was stupid,” TJ shook his head, letting his fork clatter to the plate before pushing the entire meal away. “You married a giant fuck-up, Jonathan. The _punchline_ of America.”

Shaking his head, Jonathan said, “I don’t understand. Punchline of America? What does that mean?”

Rolling his eyes, TJ met Jonathan’s gaze and snapped, “punchline of a joke? Yeah, that’s me.”

“So . . .” Jonathan drawled slowly, “if you’re the punchline of America, and the punchline is for a joke, America’s the joke?”

“What?” TJ’s brows furrowed and then he shook his head again, “ya know what, nevermind. Let’s not talk about this, yeah?”

“Alright, darling, but I think whoever called you that was very stupid. Didn’t understand the meanings of his words.” Jonathan began eating again.

TJ didn’t move to touch his food, instead picking up his glass and sipping at the cool water.

As if able to sniff out the small contretemps, Collier appeared at the private table, smiling and looking falsely sympathetic. “How are you enjoying the buffet?”

Looking up at his host, TJ said, forcing a smile to his pretty features, “the buffet is wonderful. Thank you, Fred,” he complemented, despite not having taken a single bite of his meal.

“Fred,” Jonathan kept his eyes on TJ, “how much trouble might I get in if I were to pluck the prettiest flower and give it to the prettiest man here?”

Collier blinked and hemmed, “ah . . . that’s not allowed. This is a botanical preserve . . .”

Frowning a bit, TJ turned his eyes on Jonathan and then back up at Fred, “he was kidding, Fred. He knows not to pick a flower from here.” He looked back at his husband.

“Do they possess a shoppe, perhaps? Then I might legally buy flowers for my TJ.” He took TJ’s hand once more as Fred shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the public affection between the two men.

TJ quirked a brow at Jonathan, wondering what the hell the other man was trying to do. He really wasn’t meant for this undercover work. Looking back up at Collier, TJ said, “don’t mind him, Fred. He’s . . . just enraptured by the beauty of this place, is all.”

“Rather the beauty of my husband, but, yes, Fred, don’t mind us.” Jonathan briefly glanced over at Fred Collier then smiled at TJ.

Collier coughed into his hand and eyed TJ then Jonathan. “Tommy, mind if I talk with you? Johnny can visit the fountain . . .”

Tilting his head slightly, TJ met Jonathan’s eye and then looked up at Collier, giving the man a smile, “sure, Fred,” he nodded and slipped out of his seat. He knew he was going against Jonathan’s advice about politely refusing any requests for private talk with Collier. However, he couldn’t help but to think this might be an opportunity for them. Looking down at Jonathan, not seeing any obvious anger at being disobeyed, TJ asked, “you’ll be okay, dear, right?”

Offering TJ a smile, still pretty much ignoring Collier, Jonathan responded, “oh yes, darling. I’ll just mentally catalogue the delights we’ll be experiencing later on tonight . . . alone.”

Collier flushed and choked. He hurried TJ away from the table, as if to distance himself from the talk of male-on-male sex.

Once relatively alone with Collier, TJ gave the older man a smile, “what is it you wanted to talk about, Fred?”

“I thought I saw a bit of a . . . spat between you two and wanted to offer you an out.” Collier offered his greasy smile once more. “After all, I’ve known you most your life. You can come to me for anything . . . even . . . uh . . . marital troubles?”

Laughing softly, TJ nodded and said, “ah, yes, thank you, Fred. But, it was just a little . . . disagreement is all. New couple and all, ya know? Still learning things about each other.” TJ paused for a moment before asking, “you just flew in from California? Hope you enjoyed the weather and got to relax at a beach?”

Chuckling, Collier shook his head, “afraid not, Tommy. I rarely get to enjoy time off. Not during campaigning. Has your family enjoyed any vacations recently . . . aside from your very unexpected trip to Las Vegas, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Jonathan and I just took a overnight trip to Vegas. It was a lot of fun,” TJ nodded, still smiling.

Chuckling, Collier said, “oh, I hope you didn’t lose too much, Tommy. Those sharks will eat a young man like you right up!” He tilted his head and lowered his voice, “arguing about money issues, perhaps? The most argued topic of any couple is money, especially after a few loses at the tables, am I right?”

“Jonathan didn’t let me play at the tables, but we didn’t really have much time anyways,” TJ waved a hand in the air dismissively.

“Didn’t _let_ you . . .” Collier’s eyes widened, “that’s practically a crime, not being allowed to gamble a little in Las Vegas! A strict husband, then? Controlling of the purse strings?”

“I don’t mind a little control, keeps me grounded,” TJ shrugged and smiled brightly at Collier, “how _is_ your wife, Fred? I didn’t see her or the kids here tonight. Odd, since it is a family affair.”

At the word _affair_ Collier seemed to choke a bit. He shook his head, “took the kids up to see her mother for the weekend. They so rarely get to visit with their grandma.” He forced a smile to his face again. “Speaking of . . . guests, I see Sean and his little family made it from Ohio. Your remember Sean Reeves?”

“Oh, yes, I remember him,” TJ nodded, glancing over in the direction of the Ohio Senator and then back at Collier, “a good man, despite being a Republican. Great of you to invite him and his family, Fred.”

“Well, these little partiers are for politicians and their families. We discuss hot topics, arrange donations, that sort of thing. Far from prying reporters.” Collier beamed at TJ.

“Oh?” TJ laughed, almost sounding like a giggle, “I didn’t even think of that. I’m still getting used to all the ins and outs of politics.”

“Well, the real deals are struck at parties like these. The debates on the _Floor_ are rehashings and dramatic shows for the public,” Collier laughed. “For instance, the public would never understand that different parties could work together for the greater good. A word here, some funds there, and everything runs smoother in our great nation.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that now,” TJ nodded, looking around at the different guests and then back to Collier. “And you have these parties every month? With the same guests or do you spread the wealth of the invites?”

Laughing, Collier said, “oh, sometimes the same guests, sometimes new ones. And not everyone who comes is a politician. Some are wealthy industrialists or manufacturers. Need to guide them in funding things as much as each other after all. Can't run a campaign for two dollars a town, no matter what that Tuttle from Vermont said.”

“Business men?” TJ nodded, scanning the crowd again, “and which are those? I don’t really keep up with the financial world. Can barely keep up with my own, ya know?”

“Oh, there’s only politicians here tonight, Tommy. Next month will be mainly backers and lobbyists with a few very important political figures sprinkled in.” Collier winked.

“Oh,” TJ drawled, as if taking in all the new information, “no wonder I know so little of people here . . . though,” he jutted his chin in the direction of a man standing in line at the buffet, “that one does look so familiar . . .”

Flushing, Collier said, “well, he’s a businessman of some import. But I really wanted to ask, how controlling of your money is your new husband? Do you think he’d be willing to make a few donations to worthy causes?”

“Depends on how worthy the cause, Fred,” TJ winked, turning his attention away from the man at the buffet. TJ had know the man he’d pointed out . . . had bought cocaine from him a few times. The man only dealt with very high end clients. “Mind explaining to me the causes? Then, I’ll be able to tell you if Jonathan will be willing to give up some of his hard earned money.”

“His?” Collier frowned fiercely, “You gave him control of your finances? My, God, Tommy, don’t they allow faggots to have prenups?”

Blinking, looking stunned, TJ dropped his mouth open but quickly regained control of himself, “oh, I’m sure they do allow _faggots_ to have prenups. But, we didn’t need one. Jonathan has his own finances, Fred. Like I said, you show me some of the causes . . . I’ll be able to tell you if we’d be interested. Not like me to say no before I see what I could be investing in.”

Collier frowned as he studied TJ. Finally he sighed, “let me be blunt, Tommy. I like you. You’ve always been a nice kid, wild, but nice. And it looks like you’ve started getting your head on straight . . . uh, you know what I mean. But this Johnny? You barely know the guy. And he ups and takes you to Vegas for a ten minute hookup, restricts your money and pleasure? I don’t think he’s the kind of man I want to deal with.” Collier shook his head. “ _You_ , however, I could work with, you know?”

“Then, work with me,” TJ said simply, with a shrug. “I still have my own pocketbook, Fred, I assure you.”

Leaning in close, Collier whispered, as if imparting a horrible secret, “are you sure his visa’s in order? He’s not even _American_. I mean, we fought his kind for this country. Don’t hardly want to hand it back to them.”

“My, God, Fred! I don’t think Jonathan is going to single-handedly reverse the American Revolution. That’s a funny joke,” TJ giggled, shaking his head, “you’re a funny guy, Fred.”

“How much have you snuck to drink, Tommy?” Collier frowned then grinned, winking. “Not that I’ll tell.”

“One-hundred percent sober,” TJ answered with a wide grin of his own.

“Nah, don’t believe you haven't shoved something up your nose or in your arm or something,” Collier laughed. “Leopards and spots, Tommy.”

“Nope, haven’t had anything in two years, Fred,” TJ tapped his lips, eyes moving to look at his old dealer once more, “man, that guy is _so_ familiar. I just can’t place him!”

“You sure your new husband hasn’t been slipping you stuff on the sly to make you more pliable, Tommy?” Collier shook his head, still grinning as if he were joking.

“Wouldn’t know if he did if he snuck it, would I?” TJ counted with a wink.

“Well, you’re giddy and acting high. Look, I’ve got to mingle, but let me tell you to stay away from the guy at the punch bowl. You might not recognize a coke dealer, but rumor has it, he is one. Wouldn’t want someone to see you with him, would you?” Collier patted TJ’s back and strode off, directly towards Sean.

Turning, TJ let out a breath and then made his way back to Jonathan. He nuzzled at the spot right behind Jonathan’s ear, “coke dealer by the punch.”

Nodding once, Jonathan asked softly, “did he want you to meet with the man?”

“Actually, no,” TJ answered just as quietly, “warned me that we shouldn’t be seen together.”

“But he told you the man deals? So, basically, he offered a former addict a direction for a fix but can say he tried to stop you if you slip?” Jonathan turned his head to meet TJ’s eyes.

“Well, I’m not going over there unless you say I should . . .” TJ answered.

“I see no reason for it. We’re not here for meth,” Jonathan took TJ’s hand and guided him to his seat in front of his plate.

“Collier said tonight is mostly business men, that next month will be the lobbyist and backers,” TJ informed softly, hoping Jonathan wasn’t hiding his anger at being disobeyed.

Nodding, Jonathan studied the crowd. “I’d say a healthy amount of politicians tonight, TJ. Most of them look like they’re trying hard not to argue.”

“That’s what happens when you put Democrats and Republicans in the same room,” TJ commented, still not reaching for his food.

Nodding, Jonathan quietly watched the crowd for a long moment before saying, “businessmen. Did he mention anyone specific or just try to manipulate you into meeting the drug dealer?”

Shaking his head, TJ said, “he called us faggots and that he wouldn’t want to work with you but wants to work with me. That’s about it. Plus, the dealer . . .”

Frowning, Jonathan stiffened, “why would a politician trying to earn favor use such a hateful term? Was he testing how far he could push you?” The blond Londoner didn’t seem bothered that he hadn’t won Collier’s approval.

“Well, I didn’t give him much of a reaction,” TJ shrugged, meeting Jonathan’s eyes, “I did good, right?”

“Perhaps, but I have no idea since I couldn’t hear what you spoke of with him or how he responded to you.” Jonathan studied his husband carefully then shook his head. “I don’t want you taking a chance of pushing too far and being hurt, TJ. Be careful.”

“But, isn’t that what this whole thing is about?” TJ asked, looking at Jonathan, “catching these guys? We don’t have a long time, Jonathan.”

“Do you honestly think this entire process is about running in, endangering yourself, and possibly being killed just to get a mark on someone?” Jonathan frowned more severely. “We might have to tell Joel we shouldn’t do this. I’m afraid you’ll get hurt.”

“I knew I could get hurt when I signed on, Jonathan,” TJ narrowed his eyes slightly, “you told me so, like, three times. We’re in, right? That’s what you said. Once we’re in, we’re in.”

Voice turning soft, pleading, Jonathan said, “Teej, darling, I’m worried for you. These men are killers. They watch children burn and go back to eating their caviar. They won’t hesitate to hurt you if they so much as _think_ you’re a threat. I shouldn’t have involved you.”

“So, what, I’m supposed to walk away now? After I know what they’re doing? That the man, who in all probability, will be running our _country_ is controlled by a awful man?” TJ said.

“You don’t believe your mother will win,” Jonathan said softly.

Sighing, TJ shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, “no, I don’t.”

Nodding, Jonathan stood up, leaving their plates and glasses on the small table. He took TJ’s hand and walked him towards the door of the venue.

“Jonathan . . .” TJ said softly, looking over his shoulder at the crowd they left behind. He didn’t pull out of his husband’s arms, though. “Are we going home?”

“Yes,” Jonathan said in a normal, carrying tone, “we are going home right now, Thomas.” He sounded slightly annoyed.

Blinking, watching Jonathan closely, TJ simply nodded, letting Jonathan take him home.

Once outside and in their hired car, Jonathan relaxed next to TJ and ran his hands over his face and blond curls. “Well, that went well, I’d say.” He sounded perfectly calm once more.

“What?” TJ sounded confused, “really? You . . . you sounded pissed.”

“Did I?” Jonathan chuckled and met TJ’s eyes. “So, others may have assumed the same thing?”

“I . . . yes?” TJ answered, “so . . . you’re going to let me stay in, Jonathan?”

“Let you?” Jonathan blinked, “I have no say over how you fulfil your patriotic duty, darling. I’m worried about you, but I certainly am not going to stop you.”

Relaxing a bit, TJ nodded and scooted closer to Jonathan’s side, “good. Ready to go home then.” Looking up, TJ asked, “so . . . you’re not mad, then?”

“Not a bit angered about you wishing to continue _the game_.” Jonathan signaled the driver, who began to take them home.

“But . . . you are mad about something?” TJ pointed out softly.

“Not at all,” Jonathan countered.

“Oh . . .” TJ nodded and let his head fall onto Jonathan’s shoulder. “Why’d we storm out then? And you used my full name?”

Chuckling, Jonathan slipped his arm around TJ and pulled him close, “because I’m an autocratic control freak who doesn’t appreciate his new husband socializing without his permission. I despise that he would even consider spending my hard won marriage money on charity. And I want to dictate his every move so that he feels he might need a friend, such as Collier, to complain to.” Jonathan kissed TJ’s lips. “However, you did disobey me tonight, darling. You went with Collier when you were told to refuse him.”

Looking up, eyes widening a bit, TJ asked, “am . . . I in trouble, Sir?”

“Oh, yes, Teej. Very much so,” Jonathan smiled wide.


	4. Private Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Exhibitionism, Bondage, Blindfold, Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom-sub**

TJ walked into the apartment a few steps ahead of his husband. He felt anticipation and a small amount of fear over what Jonathan may have planned for him for his _punishment_. Their relationship was still so new, so fresh, that TJ was very willing and happy to take this new step. He wanted Jonathan as his husband . . . but he also wanted Jonathan as his dominant.

Closing the door securely, softly, behind them, Jonathan stepped into the living area and watched TJ with a thoughtful, almost neutral expression on his face. His blue-green eyes studied the slightly smaller man. Finally he said, “strip down until you are nude, Teej, then climb onto our bed.”

A pleasant shudder ran down TJ’s spine and he hurried to do as he was told, removing pieces of his tuxedo as he walked to their bedroom, completely nude when he reached the bedroom door. The lean man climbed up onto the comfy bed, laying down on top of the comforter, watching the open doorway with intent, slightly blown eyes.

Stepping over to the door, Jonathan watched his husband, noticing how TJ’s cock had already started to fill in anticipation. Walking over to TJ’s closet, Jonathan began looking through the items inside until he came out with a very soft bathrobe tie, a long winter scarf, slightly rougher but not too bad, and a feather pillow. He walked over to his own suitcase and pulled something small and black and nylon out, something he had not yet unpacked so TJ hadn’t seen before: a sleep mask.

TJ licked his lips, his cock twitching as he noticed the items Jonathan pulled out. He shifted on the bed, his legs falling open a bit more, displaying himself for his husband. “Are we gonna play, Sir?” TJ purred, watching Jonathan intently. He wanted to keep pushing Jonathan, see how far Jonathan was willing to go.

“Play?” Jonathan’s voice remained calm, controlled. “No. You are being punished for disobeying me, Teej.” He studied the brunet. “Lie on your back and find a comfortable position. I’m about to tie you up and blindfold you.”

Eyes widening a bit more, cock already dripping precum, TJ nodded and settled down on his back. He let his limbs fall limp, allowing them to be moved around without any struggle.

Stepping over, Jonathan studied his lover for a long moment. He reached down, stroked TJ’s cheek gently and said, “green, yellow, red, darling.” He slipped the sleep mask on TJ, effectively blindfolding him. Jonathan then used the robe belt and scarf to tie the brunet’s hands above his head to the bed frame. “How do you feel?” His voice remained calm.

“Green, Sir,” TJ breathed, testing the restraints. They wouldn’t budge. He was completely at Jonathan’s mercy . . . and he loved it.

“Good, TJ,” Jonathan said. “Now, what do you say we discuss your punishment?” The bed dipped with the blond’s weight as he sat by TJ’s right hip. He didn’t touch his husband. “Tell me, TJ, what happened tonight.”

TJ’s head rolled to the right, his body shifting a bit as he tried to get closer to his husband, tried to get the physical contact he craved so much. “We . . . we went to the party, Sir.”

“TJ, is this going to be a long, drawn out process of getting you to admit your errors?” Jonathan asked, still not touching.

Whimpering softly, TJ shook his head and said, “no, Sir. I - - I disobeyed you . . . I went to talk with Collier after you told me to stay with you . . .”

“You asked what you should do if asked to go off with Collier, and I told you to stay with me. Yet, you directly disobeyed me and went off with him for some time. Should I assume you prefer _his_ company?” Jonathan asked, slipping slightly over on the bed so he sat even further away from TJ.

Keening, TJ’s arms pulled against the restraints, his muscles straining with the attempt. “No, Sir! I want you, Sir, only you!” He still kept his head turned in the direction of Jonathan’s voice.

A hand lightly stroked TJ’s thigh then drew away, a reward for his needy boy. “Why did you go with Collier?” Jonathan asked.

“I - - I . . . wanted to get information, Sir,” TJ replied honestly, his thigh quivering a bit after the caress, “I . . . wanted to see if he’d give up anything.”

“Did you know that some people who have no training in espionage,” Jonathan said, matter-of-factly, “accidentally give themselves away by pushing one subject too hard, too often? Do you think you may have done that?”

TJ let out a soft whimper, “I . . . I don’t know, Sir. I’m sorry . . .” TJ’s hands instinctively tugged against the restraints again, his back arching off the bed slightly.

“Was Collier perhaps reluctant to talk about someone or something, and you kept pushing?” Jonathan asked a different way, still not touching but not sliding further away, either.

“H - - he changed the subject when I mentioned the . . . the word _affair_ ,” TJ answered on a breath, his cheeks beginning to flush, “he . . . didn’t want to talk about his family . . .”

“Was there anyone at the party you mentioned that he didn’t prefer to discuss?” Jonathan still didn't touch TJ. Instead, he stood up, the sound of steady footfalls, shoes on wood, denoting he walked towards the closet.

Head moving in the direction of the noises he heard, TJ said, “he . . . he didn’t want to talk about the drug dealer. He excused himself shortly after I brought it up . . .”

From the closet, Jonathan’s voice sounded calm and detached, “drug dealer? So, you deliberately brought up drug dealers at the party to your host?”

“No, Sir,” TJ shook his head, sounding a bit flustered, “I - - I just said the drug dealer looked familiar . . . Collier brought up rumors he sold drugs . . .”

“You definitely misbehaved,” Jonathan said, voice suddenly stern. He walked back over to the bed, no sound of the closet or any drawers opening having come to TJ. It seemed Jonathan might merely be walking around. “So, Collier has avoiding discussing a possible affair he’s having, uncomfortable with revealing such to his family, and he now thinks you’ve been pushing for leads on drugs.”

“I - - I didn’t mention drugs, Sir!” TJ whined, pulling at the restraints again, his legs pushing on the bed as well.

“TJ, behave and listen to me,” Jonathan said, still stern. “You are a known addict, yes? You insisted a drug dealer _looked familiar_ , forcing your host to admit the guest is a drug dealer before leaving you. What image do you _think_ Collier got from that?”

Body going still for a moment, TJ whimpered and said, “I . . . he thinks I’m on drugs again, Sir?”

“Now, I can leave you here for an hour tied and blinded while I go prepare food you _will_ eat . . .” Jonathan suggested. “But, I think we’ll work on punishments that fit the severity of the issue. You are not to disobey my instructions concerning approaching these men again, do you understand, darling?” Despite the gentle word, Jonathan’s tone came out strict and severe.

Keening, TJ nodded frantically, “yes, Sir. I’ll obey. I promise.”

“Now, this may have worked in our favor, but that doesn’t mean it will in the future. These men will kill you if they think you are a danger to their plans. I’ve found one body and lost a close friend and her _eight year old son_. Do not make me worry like that again!” Jonathan sat down and stroked TJ’s hip. “Do you know why I am upset, pet?”

A shudder of pleasure ran through TJ’s body at the pet name as he said, “because I put myself in danger, Sir?”

“Exactly, and do you know why that upsets me, pet?” Jonathan kept his hand still on TJ’s hip.

“You . . . don’t want me hurt, Sir?” TJ answered, his arms tugging against the restraints.

“Naturally.” Jonathan sighed and leaned in close, “and why don’t I want you hurt, TJ Pine?”

Swallowing thickly, TJ said, “because you love me, Sir?”

“Because I love you,” Jonathan agreed then swooped down to kiss TJ’s lips passionately, a deep, hard kiss.

Mewling against Jonathan’s lips, TJ lifted his head as much as he could to meet that kiss. His back arched off the bed, his cock dripping precum. ]

“So, do you wish to make me happy, TJ, darling? Or do you wish to make me worry?” Jonathan asked softly against TJ’s lips.

“I wanna make you happy, Sir, please? Please let me make you happy?” TJ pleaded, his tone needy and desperate.

“Very good, pet,” Jonathan reached up to untie TJ’s hands. “I think we’ll need to invest in some toys and other objects for lessons, won’t we, my love?”

TJ immediately wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s neck, still blindfolded. “Yes, Sir. I wanna make you happy. Let me make you happy?”

Kissing TJ and pulling off the sleep mask, Jonathan smiled gently. “You make me happy by being with me and loving me, my love. Come, let’s go to the kitchen and make a real dinner. And, maybe, I’ll find some whipped cream.”

Nodding, TJ blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light and then crashed his lips against Jonathan’s again. He slipped off the bed and looked to his husband, he was still nude, cock erect, but the lean brunet didn’t seem to be pushing for relief.

Jonathan reached down to encircle TJ’s cock with a hand and said, “come with me, darling.” He began walking, gently tugging on the cock in his hand.

TJ let out a mewl and walked where Jonathan pulled, his cock twitching in his husband’s grasp. “I . . . I can crawl if you want me to, Sir . . .”

Jonathan stopped and turned, looking stunned. “TJ, have I given you the idea that I want a slave? Or is it that you prefer to be a slave?”

Blinking, eyes more blown than before, TJ shook his head, “I . . . it was an offer, Sir. I can walk.”

Jonathan stayed still, kept his hand wrapped around TJ’s cock. He shook his head, “no, I think we need to discuss this right now, pet. I have already seen that you are a Submissive, which pleases me greatly. I am trying to understand just _how_ submissive you are and prefer to be. I have tried very hard not to push things like whippings, master-slave, or derogatory remarks and shaming. I know we jumped into marriage, but I don’t want you feeling forced to do something you aren’t comfortable with just because you’re married to me.” Jonathan tugged lightly on TJ’s cock to pull him closer, so they were pretty much flush. “But I need to know what you want from me so I can give it to you. Do you prefer to crawl for your man?”

Meeting Jonathan’s eyes, TJ answered, “I . . . want to make you happy, Sir. I - - I have crawled before and I don’t mind it.”

Thoughtfully, stroking TJ’s cock lightly, not in a hard, stimulating way, but in a gesture to keep TJ erect while they talked, Jonathan said, “all right, you are willing to crawl. How did you feel when you did so?”

“I . . . I liked it? Because it made my . . . it made him happy,” TJ answered softly.

“TJ, you can tell me about your former lovers and I won’t be upset. I want to learn. The man who made you crawl. Did you call him master, perhaps? Or by another term?” Jonathan stroked again, watching TJ’s eyes.

“Sometimes . . . in really intense scenes . . . but he liked Sir, too,” TJ replied, blinking slowly.

“My good boy, sharing this with me. I know it isn’t easy to talk about the past, my love.” Jonathan rewarded TJ with a kiss, his free hand stroking down TJ’s ass and squeezing a firm globe. “Note, I will not ask the name of whomever we talk about, alright? Just what he preferred to be called and what he made you do or not do. You have had a few lovers? Have learned a bit about your own likes and dislikes?”

“Yes, Sir,” TJ nodded, his tone breathy as his cock twitched in desire.

“Okay, I am going to list a few scenarios and I want you to truthfully tell me if they interest you or not. I am not telling you what I prefer, just listing things. Do you understand?” Jonathan stroked again and squeezed TJ’s other ass cheek.

Nodding, TJ said, “yes, Sir. I understand.”

“Being spanked with open hand? Paddle? Crop? Whip?” Jonathan began listing some of the objects used for beatings.

Mewling softly, TJ answered, “I . . . I like being spanked, Sir. Bruising and some welts are okay. Nothing that will scar though.”

“Across the ass, back, legs, head, face, cock?” Jonathan pressed, eyes curious, hand staying still so he didn’t distract TJ.

“No head, face, or cock,” TJ replied easily enough.

Smiling and stroking as a reward, Jonathan said, “very good. I want you to tell me what not to do, my pet. Then I can make you happy and that will make me happy.” He stroked again. “Now, calling you pet names? Derogatory names? Swearing, yelling, accusing you of things? Where are the verbal limits?”

“I don’t mind nasty names, Sir . . . not _all_ the time but sometimes it can be kinda hot?” TJ licked his lips.

“Okay, so moderation with derogatory names. How about raised voice? Accusations of things you hadn’t really done? Forcing the issue on things you have done?” Jonathan stroked TJ’s ass cheeks again, keeping his hand still on TJ’s cock.

“Depending on the scene?” TJ nodded.

“TJ,” Jonathan interrupted. “I am not talking about _any_ scene. I mean straight, you and me.”

“I - - I don’t . . . mind? Moderation like with the names?” TJ answered.

Frowning suddenly, Jonathan studied TJ carefully then asked, again in another way, “so if I was to walk in the door tomorrow and, without warning, call you a dirty, lying slut who cheats on me behind my back, that is acceptable to you?”

Blinking, TJ shook his head, “I - - I . . . no? I . . . I guess not?”

Nodding, Jonathan stroked TJ’s cock again. “So, moderation on derogatory names and false accusations, and only in scenes, correct? And scenes should be discussed prior so you know it’s a scene, as well?”

“Yes?” TJ answered, meeting Jonathan’s eyes.

“Very well, what about public encounters? Public scenes? Exhibitionism or voyeurism?” Jonathan asked.

At the idea of someone watching Jonathan take him, TJ let out a mewl and more precum dribbled from his needy cock. “I . . . yes, Sir.”

“Ah,” Jonathan chuckled, “I’ve hit on something you’re interested in? Tell me, pet, what is it you want to try?”

“I . . . I want people to see you claim me, Sir,” TJ answered.

“So, to avoid being arrested, we need to find like minded people. Perhaps a club?” Jonathan suggested, not saying no or putting down TJ for wanting to be watched. “And in that case, would you like me to give it to you hard and deep and tell you to take it like a bitch in heat?” Jonathan asked, tone and face neutral, though his eyes shone dark.

TJ groaned, his knees going a bit weaker, and he nodded, “yes, Sir, please?”

Smiling, Jonathan pulled TJ against him and nipped the brunet’s ear. “I am going to take you shopping tomorrow to pick out aids, my darling. I want anal plugs to keep you open for me at all times. I want proper bondage material and proper disciplinary spanking items. I want a real blindfold and perhaps,” Jonathan studied TJ, “a gag? A chastity device? A cock ring? Electric nipple stimulators? Tell me, TJ, what do you want to play with your Sir? What other kinks do we share?”

“Gags, very much yes, Sir,” TJ nodded, “and bondage . . . chastity devices,” he worried at his bottom lip, trying to keep himself focused despite his aching cock. “What do you like, Sir?”

“I like spanking my boy, tying him up and making him ache while he thinks about what he’s done . . .” Jonathan smiled, looking delighted, “I like taking him in public so others can admire how well he takes it and how well I can give it to him. I love gentle cuddles and shared showers, too. TJ, I am willing to try anything for you, but I do have some limits. I refuse to hit you hard enough to scar. I will not do fire play. Electricity has its perks but in limited, safe ways. I refuse to cut you or damage you so that you need medical care. And I certainly refuse to deny you care. I like being called Sir, Master, or Daddy, depending on the mood, but do not feel like pushing things you aren’t comfortable with. I will try out various pet names and if I find you don’t like something, I will not use it again. And I love waking up late in the morning buried in my lover’s ass so deep he can taste me.”

TJ could barely think straight by that point, wanting Jonathan to fuck him so badly that his cock ached so badly.

Jonathan reached up to stroke TJ’s cheek, letting go of his cock at last, “and I refuse to make you lick the floor or anything else. I do not do golden showers or feces. I prefer to have a clean body, in and out, before sex, especially oral. Anything else you want to share?”

“N - - no breathplay. I like to be able to breathe,” TJ managed to choke out, his skin flushed, misted lightly with sweat.

“No choking, got it. No drowning. Got it.” Jonathan nodded. “I’m not into autoerotic asphyxiation, either.” Jonathan studied his flushed, very needy, husband. “And I am very pleased, very, very pleased, when my good boy can cum on demand. Like now.” Jonathan stroked one finger across TJ’s slit then pulled away. “Cum for me, baby boy.”

With a gasp, body shuddering, TJ came as soon as Jonathan ordered, the load almost painful to release. He covered his lover’s hand and the floor with stripes of thick cum. After releasing, TJ had to lean heavily on Jonathan, his forehead pressed against his husband’s shoulder as his body trembled.

Jonathan stroked down TJ’s back then dropped to his knees and carefully cleaned TJ’s cock and balls with his clever tongue. He smiled up at his spent husband, whispering against the sensitive flesh, “such a very good boy, my love. My perfect good boy, baby.”

TJ’s hand shot out to brace himself on the wall, knees shaky, as he looked down at Jonathan with wide eyes. “I . . . I love you, Sir . . .”

Still kneeling at TJ’s feet, in the submissive position though very much feeling the dominant in the relationship, Jonathan asked, “are there some kinks you want to explore, baby?”

“I wanna explore so much with you, Sir,” TJ answered honestly.

“Baby, do you trust me?” Jonathan asked, standing and pulling TJ in for a cuddle.

“Yes, Sir, with all my heart,” TJ admitted, knowing there was no reason to hold back his true feelings for his husband. TJ had fallen just as hard and fast as Jonathan had.

“So, please, let me ask something that will hurt, okay?” Jonathan whispered, even though they were alone, “what did that asshole senator do to you that has everyone else walking around you like you’re going to explode?”

Stiffening a bit, TJ sighed softly and said, “I was sober with him. For six months. He . . . he said it was love at first sight. When - - when the thing with Collier happened . . . I said he could come out . . . that we could be together. That . . . he could leave his wife and not be in hiding anymore. He - - he said I was nothing . . . that it was fun while he kept his eyes closed but he always left feeling disgusted with himself. I . . . I saw him on television later and he was talking about his kids . . . I couldn’t handle it. I . . . I tried to kill myself.”

Jonathan kissed TJ on the lips then the forehead. “Thank you for sharing with me.” He stroked TJ’s cheek and lifted his chin to meet his eyes, his look gentle and loving, not seeming offended or even scared TJ would try to off himself again, though he did seem caring somehow. “Let me assure you that it was not love at first sight for me, though I fell fast and hard. I felt lust when we met. My God I wanted to turn you around and just pound you hard against the wall, and didn’t care if your mother saw or the bodyguards she has stashed around her. And I have no problem keeping my eyes open. I keep thinking if I shut them, you’ll disappear, and I do _not_ want that to happen. You are the best thing to happen to me . . . ever. And I’m glad I married you so I can show you off to the world. I am bisexual, TJ, as you’ve probably figured out, but just because I like women doesn’t mean I will cheat on you with one. I have no deep desire to bed a woman now I have my beautiful darling Teej.”

Kissing again, Jonathan said, “and if you _ever_ feel insecure about my love for you or my desire to show everyone my love, feel free to kiss me in the middle of a crowded street and see how I respond rather than pull away. And now, I know I can taunt the man for being a fool for ditching you and an ass for hurting you. But I will wait. I have no interest in validating him by even acknowledging him.” Jonathan slowly walked his nude husband into the kitchen, still fully dressed in his own tuxedo. “Now, I said something about dinner then whipped cream, didn’t I?”

**************

Walking into the bathroom as he finished buttoning up his dark blue shirt, Jonathan watched TJ for a long moment, tucking his shirt into dark grey jeans. He smiled as the brunet primped in front of the mirror. “I think you’re lovely, darling.”

Looking over, TJ grinned at his husband, putting the last of the product in his hair, making it curl but not look _stiff_. He stood, looking down at tight black jeans that hugged his long legs, showing off his ass, and the tight, very thin white shirt. “Think this looks okay, Sir?” TJ asked. He had no idea where they were going, but Jonathan has assured him he’d love it. A week had passed since the party and they still waited for any further word from Joel or Collier.

“Perfect, my dear. You look absolutely delicious.” Jonathan stepped up behind TJ and kissed the back of his neck. “I have a present for my lovely boy.”

Turning in Jonathan’s arms, looking excited, TJ asked, “a present?”

Kissing TJ’s lips, Jonathan nodded, “yes, my love. A present. Would you like it now or later?”

“Do I deserve it now, Sir?” TJ purred softly.

Grinning almost wickedly, Jonathan said, “I wouldn’t give you a gift you didn’t deserve, naughty boy.”

A shiver ran down his spine and TJ said, “I want it now, Sir. Please?” He’d always loved getting presents.

Stepping back, Jonathan turned towards their shared bureau, opening the top drawer. He pulled out a flat box, about the size of a book, and turned to TJ. “Come here, Teej, and kneel.”

Eyeing the box in his husband’s hands, TJ walked over and gracefully knelt right in front of Jonathan, looking up to meet Jonathan’s eyes.

Opening the box, Jonathan lifted out a leather collar, butter soft, studded with sapphires. He fastened it around TJ’s neck and purred, “like it, love?”

TJ’s eyes widened and he lifted his hand to brush his fingers over the studs of the collar. “Oh, Sir, I love it! Thank you!”

Chuckling, Jonathan said, “I believe it goes well with what you are wearing, my love.” He smacked TJ’s bottom then stepped past him to the hallway. “Come along, dove, we have a date tonight.”

TJ groaned softly as Jonathan shifted the plug inside of him. Getting to his feet, TJ hurried to follow his lover. “A date? Where are we going, Sir?”

“What? Don’t like surprises, my dear?” Jonathan led his husband from the apartment and to the rented car. Helping TJ inside, Jonathan leaned in close and said, “we’re going somewhere none of our exes would think to go, my dear.”

Grinning, TJ nuzzled at Jonathan’s neck, kissing the flesh softly, “I can’t wait, Sir. I know you picked somewhere wonderful.” He loved the feeling of the collar around his neck, tight enough that he could definitely feel it but loose enough that it wasn’t obstructing his breathing at all.

“Of course I have,” Jonathan agreed, leaning in to kiss at TJ’s neck, right behind and below one ear. “And in a few minutes we’ll arrive, so until then, why don’t you imagine how you’ll thank me later on.”

Mewling, TJ nodded, leaning his head on Jonathan’s shoulder for the rest of the ride. Following Jonathan’s orders, TJ imagined all the things he could do for his husband to thank him for going out that night.

When they arrived, Jonathan paid their driver and handed TJ out of the car. They stood in front of a nondescript building with several cars in the well lit lot, though the building itself seemed to only emit low light. A sign outside declared simply _‘The Club.’_ Jonathan guided his husband to the door, spoke quietly to the bouncer, and walked TJ into an exotic _dungeon_.

TJ’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise as he looked around. He’d never been to an actual BDSM club before. Looking back at Jonathan, eyes already beginning to grow dark with lust, TJ said, “oh . . . Sir . . .”

“Do you feel dressed appropriately?” Jonathan laughed softly, eyes dancing. “Come along. We have a room reserved.” The blond led the brunet down a hall until they reached a room with a bed in a sunken section in the middle. Several private tables circled the bed with couples eating dinner. Jonathan led TJ towards the bed, not the table.

Looking up, his cock already filling, pressing against the zipper of his jeans painfully, TJ mewled softly, “Sir . . . we - - we’re going on the bed?”

“Well, we could have sex anywhere in the room you desire, little one,” Jonathan laughed again, soft and pleasant, “but I thought the bed might be most comfortable. Would you rather I take you up against one of the tables? Might be hard for some of the diners to see if we do that.”

“I want you to take me where you . . . you want, Sir,” TJ replied, licking his lips and then looking around at the others in the room.

“What I want to do is walk you into the main room, push you against the stage, rip down your pants, and take you hard and hot right there for anyone to see, even the bouncer outside.” Jonathan nibbled TJ’s neck, “but this place apparently has rules about new members enjoying that kind of privilege. We’re limited to rented rooms and private crowds until they know us better.”

TJ mewled again, looking back at the bed surrounded by the tables. There were several couples, definitely enough to peak TJ’s interest. “They’re all gonna see you take me, Sir . . .”

“Oh yes, TJ,” Jonathan turned TJ around so they spooned. He began to carefully undo the fly of TJ’s pants. “And, though they aren’t allowed to touch us, there is no rule that says they can’t join in the fun and fuck at their tables.” He slipped his hand into TJ’s tight jeans, fingers brushing the side of his cock. “Awfully tight in here, baby. Might need a little more room.” Jonathan pushed the jeans down just past TJ’s ass, freeing his cock a bit, but making sure it remained trapped in TJ’s boxer-briefs. He squeezed the hard bulge. “Oh, is that for me, darling?”

Gasping, TJ nodded, letting his head fall back against Jonathan’s shoulders, “oh . . . yes, Sir. It’s all for you . . .” Several people already began to watch the couple.

“Good, I’m going to have to use that.” Jonathan suddenly gave TJ a light shove towards the bed. “Lie down, my pretty little TJ, and let me fuck you for everyone’s dinner entertainment.”

TJ let out a desperate mewl, hurrying over to the bed and crawling onto the bed, his ass displayed for his dominant. He didn’t strip the rest of his clothes off, not having been ordered to. His eyes lifted and he looked at a couple watching them intently; he let out another groan.

Jonathan walked a bit more sedately as he approached the bed. Loud enough to draw attention, he barked out, “get those pants off, but you leave those drawers in place.”

TJ keened as he carefully removed his shoes, socks, and his jeans, leaving on his tight shirt for the moment. He looked over his shoulder at his husband, “Sir . . . please?” He begged, precum already beginning to soak into the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

“Please?” Jonathan asked, walking around the bed to get another view of TJ. “Please what?” He began to unfasten his own shirt, pulling it from his waistband.

Watching his dominant intently, mindful that others watched this entire exchange, TJ whimpered, still on his hands and knees. His back bowed a bit, creating an enticing curve of his spine as his ass lifted in the air a bit more. “I want you to fuck me, Sir. Please?”

“Here? In the middle of dinner?” Jonathan smiled and reached over to slap TJ’s backside soundly, drawing a gasp from at least one woman watching. “What a naughty boy, wanting me to fuck him for dinner.”

TJ groaned as Jonathan slapped his ass, jolting the plug inside of him. Whimpering, TJ nodded and said, “I’m a naughty boy, Sir. Please? Please show them how naughty I am?”

Jonathan slid out of his shirt and quickly pulled off his own jeans, revealing that he wore no underwear that night. Climbing onto the bed on his knees, he began pushing TJ’s shirt up, away from his hips and waist. “I see you wearing your sapphires. Show everyone your beautiful jewels, TJ.”

Panting slightly, TJ opened his legs a bit more and lowered his torso so his ass was on display to those in the room, showing off the plug he wore, a pretty sapphire jewel on the flange.

Comments, too low to be heard precisely, came from those viewing the couple. Jonathan nodded and stroked TJ’s ass, watching him quiver in anticipation. He leaned in close to TJ’s ear and whispered, “God, I would love a picture of you this way, in front of all these strangers, but,” he kissed TJ’s ear, “no cameras. It’s policy to confiscate them at the door along with cell phones.” Jonathan straightened again and smiled, watching his husband’s beautiful body.

Gasping, TJ lowered himself more, face against the soft mattress, his hands clenching around fistfuls of the comforter. “Sir . . .” TJ whined low, his voice desperate.

Reaching over to slap TJ’s ass again, smiling as he watched the flesh jiggle, Jonathan moved his fingers over slightly so he could wriggle the butt plug. “And such pretty jewels. He wore his sapphire set today,” Jonathan softly cooed. Firmly taking the flange, he began to move the plug in and out a bit, fucking his husband with the sexual device. “I think that blond woman is jealous of you.”

Keening, his hips moving as Jonathan pulled the plug in and out, TJ looked around again. He could only see one section of the room with his current position but that section was enough to make the submissive moan. He saw several sets of eyes on him and Jonathan, complete strangers watching as Jonathan dominated him . . . fucked him with a plug. His cock dripped a steady stream of precum on the soft sheets.

Slowly, the blond man removed his husband’s plug and tossed it aside. He presented a small bottle of lube he’d brought with him and opened it, dribbling the liquid, warm from his pocket before, directly on TJ’s upturned hole, some sliding inside that needy opening.

TJ keened as he felt the warm lube hit his flushed skin. “Sir . . . Sir, please . . .”

Smiling in appreciation, Jonathan reached down to stroke the slick substance over his husband’s anus, making sure to coat that fluttering hole completely. Then, without any further preparation, he lined up his cock and slid in, deep, with one thrust. He didn’t stop his smooth push until his balls hit the flesh under TJ’s cock. Jonathan gripped TJ’s hips and pushed just a tiny bit further, bottoming out and holding there. “That what you wanted, my dear? For all these people to see you take a cock deep?”

TJ gasped as Jonathan pushed into him, his body immediately reacting by rolling his hips to meet that initial thrust. “Oh . . . Sir, yes, yes, please . . .” TJ keened. He opened his legs a bit wider, allowing Jonathan to slip in just that much further. “I want you to show them, Sir . . .”

“Show them what, my love? That you’re a cock-needy man getting what he needs?” Jonathan slid that extra bit but didn’t stop. Isntead, he pulled out so far only his plump cockhead remained inside TJ. He drove in fully once more, the sound of flesh on flesh and the slide of the lube reaching everyone in the room. No one sat eating and chatting anymore. Instead, all diners watched TJ take it hard up the ass.

Groaning, TJ pressed his forehead against the sheets for a moment as his body jerked with the hard thrusts, his hand still clenched around the comforter. He then turned his face to look at the other side of the room, his eyes completely blown and becoming a bit dazed, so far gone in pleasure. “Yes, Sir, show - - show them how I need your cock, Sir . . .”

“Oh, I don’t need to show that,” Jonathan purred as he continued his hard, deep thrusts, making TJ’s body shunt on the bed. He continued his pace as he said, “they can see that you need a fat cock up your ass, baby boy. But I’m not sharing. You understand that?” He thrust hard into his lover, “I’m a possessive lover. I want you to myself, Mr. Pine.”

TJ let out a low moan that ended in a desperate wine. He nodded, putting his forehead to the sheets again as he met Jonathan’s pace, his heavy cock weeping as Jonathan continued to pound into him. “All yours, Sir. Never gonna be with anyone else, Sir. Just you. No one else ever again . . .”

“Because . . . you . . . are . . . _mine_!” Jonathan thrust with each word. “ _Mine_!” he insisted again. “You . . . belong . . . to . . . me!” Slapping lightly at TJ’s ass whenever he pulled enough back and out to access his husband’s flesh, Jonathan slid in deep and hard once more. He purposely avoided TJ’s prostate, dragging out the session a bit.

TJ moaned and mewled and whimpered, his body misted with a thin layer of sweat which seemed to shimmer in the low lighting of the club. His curls, which had been so neatly styled, were a complete mess, damp with sweat. “Sir . . .” TJ whined, his tone desperate and pleading, “please . . . Sir. I wanna cum . . . please, Sir . . . I need to . . .”

“Oh,” Jonathan nodded, and slapped TJ’s ass hard, drawing redness but not dislodging himself nor leaving welts. “Very well, lover, I’ll make you cum hard for these pretty people.” He pulled back out almost all the way, angled his hips, and thrust in hard, dragging across TJ’s prostate. He also bit TJ’s shoulder, leaving an impression but no broken skin. “Cum, now!” he growled.

With an almost pained sounding howl, TJ’s body jolted as he came on demand, his cock twitching, completely untouched, and spilling his hot seed all over the sheets. His body went nearly limp, barely able to hold himself up, as he rode out the pleasurable waves of his orgasm, Jonathan’s strong arm going around him to hold him up.

Lapping at the bite mark, Jonathan continued to shunt in and out, again avoiding TJ’s prostate with care. He slowed his strokes then shortened them until he merely kept his full erection inside his husband, deep and still and full. “Ah, what a good boy, so pretty when he’s wrecked. Did you intend to splash over the floor, too, my pet? There’s a mess beyond the bed, you came so hard for me.”

Mewling softly, TJ sluggishly lifted his head, trying to see the mess he’d made. Instead, he saw the faces of the crowd watching them and he let out another moan, his eyes completely glazed over by then. “Did . . . good, Sir?”

Chuckling and kissing the fading bite mark, Jonathan nodded. He growled, loud enough to be heard by the diners, “you did so good, my love. I’m going to cum all over you. Show them what a dirty, good boy you really are. Ready?”

Moaning again, TJ nodded as frantically as he could, “yes, Sir! Please?”

Stroking into TJ’s fine ass precisely three times, Jonathan let out a low growl as he came, hard, filling his husband’s ass with thick, hot, white cum. Jet after jet exploded inside his lover until it dribbled out around Jonathan’s thick member. Slowly, the blond pulled from his brunet lover, spilling lube and cum down TJ’s ass and thighs and across the sheets. Jonathan spurted a couple of smaller jets across TJ’s ass and back then pulled back to sink to the bed, smiling, eyes blown black, “Mine, marked in public.”

TJ collapsed to the bed, in his own mess, too exhausted to keep himself upright. He panted and then turned his head to meet his lover’s eyes. He gave Jonathan a small, blissed smile, “thank you, Sir,” he murmured.

Smiling in return as two club staff walked over with cleaning supplies, Jonathan leaned close and took TJ’s lips in a passionate kiss. “Thank _you_ , my precious one. You did so good, Teej.” He forced himself to sit up and take the warm, damp cloths, not even looking at the paid helpers who stepped back, respectfully not touching either of the couple. Jonathan cleaned his lover well, making sure to use the cloths liberally to clean up sweat, cum, and lube. Finally, Jonathan stood and scooped TJ easily from the bed, carrying him towards the room’s door. A staff member followed, gathering lube bottle, anal plug, and clothes.

Jonathan let one of the hired staff open the door. He carried his husband from the room, down the hall, through the main room, and to another private room, this one not set up for viewers. Slipping his lover onto the bed and joining him, spooning, Jonathan ignored as the staff member put their belongings on a table, setting the anal plug in a prepared bath of disinfectant. “I love you, Thomas James Hammond Pine,” Jonathan whispered as the door shut behind the staff member.

A smile quirked over TJ’s lips, his eyes already beginning to droop shut, “I love you more, Sir,” he murmured.

**************

The next few weeks seemed to pass in a blur for the couple and before they knew it, they arrived at Collier’s next party. The Presidential candidate had been texting or calling TJ on and off for the last couple of weeks, seeming to _check in_ on the brunet, as if Collier genuinely cared for TJ . . . worried about the relationship TJ had chosen for himself.

Looking up at his husband, TJ smiled softly, leaning against Jonathan’s side as the other man had his arm wrapped firmly around TJ’s waist. TJ’s eyes moved to scan the crowd again, trying to make out any familiar faces from the last party. Catching on someone standing near the punch bowl, TJ turned his face so he could whisper in his husband’s ear, “drug dealer is here again. By the punch . . .”

Without much movement, face remaining impassive, eyes watchful, Jonathan aid, “I saw. Collier thinks you want him, I suppose. Be prepared for an attempted sale, but buy nothing. I will give you whatever you need or crave. You don’t need his cocaine, right, pet?”

Letting out a breath, lips still against Jonathan’s ear, TJ nodded, “no, Sir, don’t need it when I have you. But, Collier’s been watching us like a hawk. What if he tries to pull me away again? What do I tell him?”

“Go with him, my dove, but don’t let him take you too far. This same room or the next, opened, one. No closed doors until next time. If Collier tries to offer you something, demur and tell him I control the money and what _presents_ you may have. However, feel free to hint at a bit of hidden rebellion. Do you think you can do that, my pet?” Jonathan kissed TJ’s temple.

“Yes, Sir,” TJ agreed softly, “I can do that. I’ll behave this time.” He leaned his head against Jonathan’s shoulder.

“Good, I would hate to bind you and leave you without touch for an extended period to punish willful disobedience.” Jonathan kissed again and led TJ towards the buffet, nodding to others and giving his social smile, the one that didn’t quite reach his eyes.”By the way, TJ, feel free to let slip that if you hadn’t fallen in love or whatever, you would have married me for my wealth. I want those involved looking to me as their source, not you. I’ve handled their type before.”

Nodding, turning his eyes to scan over the options at the buffet, TJ said, “I can do that. Let them know you handle the money.”

“And you get an allowance, but make it sound like it’s an okay amount, several thousand a quarter or whatever is suitable in America for a high end spouse to receive.” Jonathan kissed TJ’s temple again and stopped by the buffet, nodding once to the drug dealer he hadn’t yet been introduced to. Jonathan took a plate and began putting delicacies on it. “Hungry, pet?” he asked.

Looking up at Jonathan, wondering if he’d meant to speak loud enough for others to hear the pet name, TJ nodded and said, in a normal tone, “yes, Sir.”

Offering TJ a smile of approval for following his silent lead, Jonathan added things he knew by then that TJ preferred. Once the plate was loaded, he slipped his free arm around TJ’s waist and guided him to a private table for two. He put down the plate and seated TJ, sitting across from him. “Good,” the blond had lowered his voice once more. “I’ve thought of a way for you to avoid the dealer. If anyone, anyone at all, mentions selling you drugs or even giving you drugs for free, tell them your husband provides your fix. Do not specifically state which drugs or any I give you, just _your fix_. Clear, sweetheart?” Jonathan smiled and offered a fat, bright red strawberry to TJ.

Nodding, TJ answered, “yes, Sir,” he leaned forward to take a bite out of the fresh, juicy strawberry, his lips staining red for a moment before he delicately licked his lips.

“If you name any specifics, we might face a drug search, and that will draw reporters, even if we’re clean. Correct, my love?” Jonathan picked up a finger sandwich and began eating, using his other hand to feed TJ strawberries, one at a time. He definitely appeared the devoted new husband, though it probably already made the rounds that he called his lover _pet_ and TJ responded _Sir_. Jonathan had already begun to establish that he was in charge and _held the leash_ in their relationship. “What do you say, love, to wearing a collar next party? We can pick out one together?”

Smiling, TJ nodded, swallowing the bite of strawberry he’d taken from Jonathan’s fingers, “I’d like that a lot, Sir.” TJ appeared to be fully focused on his husband, as if the sun and moon revolved around Jonathan.

When they were halfway through their food, Collier made his first appearance of the night. He walked over, smiling his wide political smile, and said, “Tommy, Johnny, I’m so glad you both could make it. Have you had the chance to mingle a little? Get to know the other guests?” Collier looked more at TJ than Jonathan.

Looking over and then up at Collier, TJ flashed him a smile, “oh, not yet, Fred. We are just having fun together right now.”

Chuckling, Collier nodded, “well, that’s one of the goals of these get togethers. But, in a little bit, I have a few men I’d like to introduce you to. They’ve been dying to meet you, fans from your White House days, you understand. I think they may be just the friends you’ve been looking for the past couple of years,” Collier seemed well pleased with himself.

“Oh? How nice is that, dear?” TJ moved his eyes to look at Jonathan, “can I go meet some of my fans?”

Nodding, Jonathan took up his last finger sandwich. “Well, of course, pet. You must pay your public due to those who supported you and your family, mustn’t you? I don’t think they’ll be interested in your husband if they are fans of your teenaged self, so I’ll stay right here at our table.”

TJ nodded, slipping from his seat and moving over to drop a kiss on Jonathan’s temple before straightening and looking over at Collier. “Shall we, Fred?” TJ offered the older man another one of his sweet, almost innocent looking smiles.

Smiling back, Collier guided TJ to a table with two men and a woman, all watching intently. One of the men seemed familiar to TJ, a little younger than the other couple. “Tommy, these are some of the donors to the Democratic Party funds. The lady,” Collier smiled at her, “is Senator Thatcher, and the man beside her is her husband, Mr. Thatcher. However, this young rascal might be more familiar. He’s their son, Teddy Thatcher - - went to high school at the same time you did, I believe?”

TJ shook all of their hands, giving each member a smile, ending with Teddy, “oh! Right! Teddy . . . we had the same Calculus classes, didn’t we?”

Teddy blinked slowly and smiled, a charming smile that begged the viewer to come closer. Eyes half-lidded, bedroom eyes according to Nana, Teddy said, “oh, we shared a bit more than math class, TJ.” He referenced their fumbled explorations behind the gym; Teddy was the guy TJ had discovered gay sex with.

“Right,” TJ nodded, still smiling at the man, “so, what are you doing now, Teddy? Did you study politics in college?”

“Actually, no,” Teddy glanced to his parents then back to TJ. It wasn’t clear how he’d gotten into the party without an obvious significant other to attend with, since he was above the age of being included on his parent's invitation. “I went into a more lucrative and certain profession. And you? Still banging away . . . at the piano, I mean?” Apparently Teddy had not outgrown his crude sense of humor.

TJ took the sly hit with grace, laughing it off with his long learned giggle, “ah, yes. Well, you could say that. I’ve played several charity shows. Nothing major yet, but who knows, right?”

Nodding, sipping his drink, Teddy smiled wider, “well, you can come play with me anytime, TJ. How’s Doug? Still straight as an arrow? No leanings towards the Republican side?” Teddy masked his sexual innuendos in his political questions.

“Straighter than an arrow,” TJ replied easily, looking so relaxed and carefree. “And I’d love to perform for you sometime, Freddy, just have to clear it with my husband.”

Frowning briefly, as if that was new information to TJ’s first lover, Teddy slowly said, “you married someone?”

“My Jonathan, yes,” TJ smiled, looking over at Collier, “Fred didn’t tell you? Well,” the brunet chuckled easily, looking over at his husband, “he’s big, tall, and grumpy over there,” there was a teasing quality in his tones.

Teddy looked over, still frowning. “Yes, he doesn’t seem to be enjoying himself. Whyever did you marry a stick-in-the-mud when you’re such a gay blade, TJ?”

TJ shrugged happily, “I love him. That, and he’s rich,” his tone hinted that he joked with the other man.

Laughing, Teddy saluted Jonathan with his glass. “Has to be rich to get into a Fred Collier party, doesn’t he? Rich and not available . . . at least on paper. So, do you two swing?” Teddy actually sounded hopeful.

“Teddy!” The woman gasped, sounding appalled, “that is hardly appropriate!”

“Mother,” Teddy rolled his eyes, “there are dance studios across DC. Don’t act as if it’s a crime to learn ballroom.” He smoothly covered his sexual comment once more.

“Well, like I said, I have to get approval from Jonathan,” TJ offered a quick wink to his old lover. “But, he is . . . _possessive_. Doesn’t really like sharing much.”

“Ah, so a bit of a partner dancing is out?” Teddy sighed. “And you’ve been whipped into shape? The good little sober follower?” Teddy grinned again, watching TJ, studying the attractive man.

“Well, I certainly follow,” TJ said, purposely leaving out the _sober_ part of Teddy’s statement.

“Does he allow you _any_ fun?” Teddy leaned close. “Maybe a bit of _relaxation_ , recreationally?”

“Jonathan gives me exactly what I _need_ ,” TJ flashed another sweet smile and then turned to look at Fred and then back to Teddy.

“Does he?” Teddy looked over at the solo blond once more, studying the tall man. ‘And he knows your _flavor_ , does he?”

“He knows everything about me,” TJ answered, leaning over to take a sip of Teddy’s water, watching the other man closely. TJ tried to hide his flinch as he felt the burning of alcohol running down his throat. He could have sworn the drink had been plain water!

Teddy smiled back. He opened his mouth to flirt and question some more but fell silent as a thickly built red-haired man joined them. The new man looked more like a bruiser at a warehouse than a political practitioner. Smiling at the redhead, Teddy said, “Mark, this is TJ Hammond. You know, the man I discovered my sexuality with. Mother, wipe the shock from your face. It’s no secret I’m gayer than a lark!”

TJ blinked and looked up at the large red-haired man, trying to lose his shock over having had his first drink of alcohol in two years. “Mark? You must be Teddy’s partner?” TJ offered his hand.

“His husband, yeah,” Mark agreed with a grin, shaking TJ’s hand. “Thanks for not screwing him up. Most gay guys in the political field are closeted freaks, you know?”

“All too well,” TJ answered with a smile of his own, the expression lighting up his pretty features. “Teddy was a good friend in high school. I’m glad he found someone.”

Mark nodded, “he talk to you about maybe future parties together? Me and him, you and your husband?” Mark looked around for TJ’s husband, not knowing which man he came with.

“My Jonathan,” TJ pointed out his husband to Mark, “is a bit . . . possessive, I’m afraid. But, I will certainly ask. Some . . . double dates might be fun.”

Grinning, Mark didn’t touch TJ or make any overt move towards him. He did, however, offer his tall water glass of a clear liquid, apparently the same or similar drink to what Teddy had. “You aren’t drinking. Thirsty, TJ?”

Teddy laughed and put his hand on Mark’s arm, “TJ doesn’t want your nasty water, Mark. His husband’s probably designated driver, or they have a chauffeur. He wants a man’s drink, don’t you TJ?”

“Actually, the sip I had of your’s was enough for the evening,” TJ teased lightly with a wink, “still like them strong, I see.”

Laughing, Teddy nodded, “a bit of Everclear and Vodka. My own invention.” He sipped his drink, grinning at TJ. “Mark doesn’t drink, the spoilsport, no matter how hard I try.. He says he doesn’t like the loss of control.” Shaking his head, ignoring the facial grimaces and small protesting noises his mother kept making, Teddy said, “but the loss of control is the fun part.”

“It can be, yes,” TJ agreed and then turned his smile on Collier, “was there anyone else you had wanted me to meet, Fred?”

“Of course,” Collier chuckled, relaxing since TJ hadn’t rejected his old sexual partner and hadn’t seemed offended by the alcohol he _accidentally_ consumed. “Have you met Jenkins and his wife? You asked about Jenkins last month,” Collier took TJ’s arm and led him towards the punchbowl where the dealer stood with a pretty brunet woman half his age, by appearance.

“Jenkins?” TJ blinked and then shook his head a bit, his head slightly foggy. Everclear was the second strongest alcohol in the world and he’d just managed to take a very large sip of it. After two years without a single drop of alcohol entering his body . . . he definitely felt the effects of it.

“Yes, Jenkins,” Collier beamed, stopping in front of the drug dealer. “Hello, Jenkins. Sally. TJ wanted to meet you, said you were an old friend he was looking to hook back up with.” Collier studied TJ with a smile.

“Jenkins . . .” TJ nodded slowly, looking at one of the men he’d bought coke from back in the day. “I know you.” His head felt muddled and confused.

Chuckling, Collier said, “am I right, Tommy? This the man you wanted to meet?”

Jenkins studied his customer with a growing smile. “Hello, Hammond. Been a long time since we spoke. You look . . . ready to have some fun.”

“Fun . . .?” TJ blinked slowly and then looked at Collier, “we’re gonna have fun?” He really wished he’d never taken that damn drink. He should have known that Teddy wasn’t going to be drinking plain water.

Jenkins patted his jacket pocket, “lot’s of fun, Hammond. Miss me?”

“Not ‘spose to talk to you,” TJ said softly.

“But Fred here says you were asking after me,” Jenkins looked towards Jonathan who watched the foursome carefully, frowning slightly. “So, that the husband?”

“Jonathan . . . yes, Jonathan is mine,” TJ nodded, giving a lazy smile, “I get what I need from him . . .”

Stiffening a bit, Jenkins hissed, “he’s a supplier? Damn, Collier! I’m not stepping on another man’s business if he’s not stepping on mine. No wonder Hammond eloped with the bastard if he’s getting his fix there!”

Collier looked surprised and turned to TJ. “Tommy? You’re husband is into . . . the importation business?”

“He . . . gives me what I need,” TJ repeated, trying to follow the script that Jonathan had given him, but it was becoming hard to think straight.

“He’s drunk,” Jenkins sighed. “No good to us drunk out of his skull. Next month,” and the man turned his back to TJ and Collier, speaking softly to his wife before guiding her away from the punch bowl.

Collier shook his head, “you want to meet someone else or go back to your daddy . . . I mean husband.”

“I . . .” TJ blinked and looked back at Jonathan, his entire balance a bit off; he seemed to be leaning against Collier a bit.

“Right,” Collier said, sighing. “No good to us drunk. Come on, back to your keeper.” He shook his head again and guided TJ to Jonathan, letting the younger man collapse into his seat. “A bit much to drink,” he explained and walked away.

“Didn’t mean to . . .” TJ whined softly, feeling like he might burst into tears.

Jonathan got up and pulled TJ firmly to his feet, but not using a bruising touch. He wrapped a secure arm around TJ’s waist and practically carried the man out the door and to the waiting cars, all without speaking. Getting TJ into the back of the car proved a bit difficult since TJ had become so uncoordinated, but they managed in the end and Jonathan sat beside his husband. He buckled TJ in then himself and signaled the driver to take them home. Finally, he spoke softly, “what was in that drink you sipped, TJ?”

“I’m sorry . . . I’m sorry, Sir,” TJ slurred, lifting his eyes to meet Jonathan’s.

Looking straight at his husband, Jonathan repeated the question, “what was in the drink you sipped, TJ?”

“Everclear . . . though - - thought it was water . . .” TJ admitted softly.

Nodding, Jonathan sighed, “I’ll get you home and sober you up, love. And when you’re clear headed I will remind you not to drink from another man’s glass. You are fortunate you stopped at one sip after your long abstinence. It could have killed you to drink something that strong with no tolerance.” He began to stroke his husband’s thigh gently, watching TJ with concerned eyes. “And I suppose you were unable to focus enough to learn anything.”

Tears filling his eyes, trailing down his flushed cheeks, TJ said, “I’m no used to them drunk . . . and Teddy and Mark want an orgy.”

Surprise flitting across his features, Jonathan laughed. “Really? So bored with their own lives they have to try to seduce my delightful husband? And what did you tell them, my heart?” Jonathan’s eyes still held worry, but his tone seemed light and pleased.

“Said I ask you,” TJ murmured, sounding miserable. How did he manage to fuck up everything?

“Good boy, you did just as you ought.” Jonathan hugged TJ and kissed his neck. “Even drunk, you kept your head. Clever boy.” He pulled out a water bottle from the built-in fridge of the SUV. Opening it, Jonathan held the lip to TJ’s mouth. “Drink slowly, my love. This will help.”

TJ sipped from the water bottle, holding Jonathan’s eyes the entire time. “I - - I’m sorry, Sir . . . didn’t mean it . . .”

Nodding, Jonathan replied, “as you said, pet. But you made a mistake I would easily have made. How were you to know the man drank one hundred ninety proof grain alcohol?”

“Didn’t want get drunk, Sir,” TJ murmured after taking another sip.

“If you had wanted to get drunk, Teej, you would have been drinking your own choice of liquor. Relax and let me care for you. I’m not angry. You made a mistake. I can punish you if you wish, but you really didn’t do anything to deserve it. Besides, you must always be sober when you are punished.” Jonathan made sure TJ downed the entire bottle of water before they pulled up to the apartment building. “Come inside, my dear. Let me care for you.”

Nodding, TJ carefully followed Jonathan out of the SUV, still feeling the effects of the alcohol but definitely a bit better than when they left the party. “Whatcha think they meant when they said I wasn’t any used to them drunk?” TJ asked softly.

Chuckling, Jonathan said, “because, apparently you are a morose drunk who doesn’t share the proper information they want, my love. They will most likely avoid getting you drunk in the future as it doesn’t give them the effect they wish. They want you playful and talking and not thinking things through, not depressed and regretful. But, they will attempt to go through you again, I guarantee.” He helped his husband into their apartment, shutting the door softly. Walking TJ directly to their bed, Jonathan laid him down. “You inadvertently played right into their hands by drinking that, TJ. Now they think you aren’t above using recreational drugs.”

“Think they might try to talk to me before the next party?” TJ asked, looking up at Jonathan with hooded eyes.

Nodding, Jonathan stripped his husband then himself. “I can almost guarantee Collier will call tomorrow to check on you.”

“What if he . . . wants to meet?” TJ asked, still trying to stay on task despite feeling exhausted.

“He may come inside and meet under my watchful, disapproving gaze. We must always strive to let the man think I am the controlling party with access to the money.” Jonathan leaned down and placed a kiss directly on TJ’s nude belly. “Now, sleep, Teej. Sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Yes, Sir,” TJ murmured softly before letting his eyes slip shut, drifting off within moments.


	5. One Upmanship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Anxiety, Threats, Kidnapping, Torture, Waterboarding, Murder**

A warm, damp cloth stroked over TJ’s face in the semi-dark bedroom. The curtains had not yet been pulled away from the windows so the morning light couldn't get through. Though Jonathan had plied TJ with water every time the man awoke, which should have cut out a chance of hangover, Jonathan refused to take chances. He had yet more water, and a plate of crackers, next to him on the bed stand.

TJ blinked awake, looking up at Jonathan, he didn’t feel nauseous or a pounding headache that normally followed a night of drinking. “Sir?” TJ asked softly.

Smiling at TJ, proving he wasn’t angry about TJ’s mistake, Jonathan stroked his husband’s face with the cloth again. “How do you feel, my love?”

“Okay, actually,” TJ said, sounding a bit surprised. “No headache or nausea.”

“A hangover is basically severe dehydration, love. By continually drinking water, you prevented it. Another way to avoid dehydration is, if you plan on drinking, have some water between drinks, at least half a bottle or more. It will keep you sober a tad bit longer, but it will help prevent the hangover.” Jonathan smiled at revealing such a simple, yet little known, secret.

“Two years ago that sip wouldn’t have even phased me,” TJ said, carefully sitting up in the bed.

Nodding, Jonathan said, “but you’ve been sober for two years and lost your tolerance.” He leaned down to kiss TJ’s lips, “did you know many drug users who go into a rehab period then fall back off it risk their lives by starting into drugs again? They forget their body won’t be used to high doses anymore and take their old high dose, thus killing themselves nine times out of ten. It happened to River Phoenix _and_ Heath Ledger.”

Sighing softly, TJ ran his fingers through his disheveled curls, “well, I guess it’s a miracle I’m still alive then . . . I’ve gone on and off the wagon so many times I’ve lost count.”

“Exactly. One of the things no one tells recovering addicts is that they need to start back at the beginning for drug doses if they start back up. No one tells the addict this, because it sounds like they are encouraging becoming users again. A vicious cycle.” Jonathan stroked TJ’s curls lightly. “So, wish to try to recall last night so we can see if you learned anything useful?”

Nodding, TJ lifted his eyes once more to look at Jonathan, “yeah, don’t know if I learned more than I told you though . . .”

Reaching over for the plate of crackers, Jonathan offered the simple food to his husband. “Last night you basically informed me that the same couple who inadvertently got you drunk wanted an orgy with us.”

Laughing softly, TJ took one of the crackers and started nibbling at it, “they do.”

“Anything else you remember from last night, even if you think you told me about it already?” Jonathan stroked TJ’s nude spine lazily, petting but not sexually stimulating.

“Just that Collier took me to meet with Jenkins, that’s the drug dealer,” TJ answered, “and that they said I was no use to them drunk. Also . . . Jenkins seemed to get upset after he thought you were a supplier.”

“Did you tell them I wasn’t a supplier?” Jonathan asked, homing in on something very valuable to their cause.

“I just kept telling them you gave me what I needed? Was that what I was supposed to do?” TJ asked, looking at Jonathan with wide eyes.

“Yes, you were. I want them to think I give you drugs without you activity naming drugs and getting us in trouble with the law, in case they’re setting us up.” Jonathan kissed TJ’s neck. “You did very well, even drunk, my pet. Very well indeed. Sir is quite pleased.”

TJ preened under the praise and he smiled at his husband, “you are? Even if I made a mistake?”

Chuckling, Jonathan said, “of course. You were flirting and sipped the man’s drink. How were you supposed to know he was drinking nuclear waste? But you held it together and got some of what we needed done. And I look even more autocratic and domineering now that I took you from the party so quickly.” Jonathan nuzzled at TJ’s neck. “And they think I am your drug supplier.”

“Collier wanted me to slip last night,” TJ said, meeting Jonathan’s eyes, “he wanted nothing else than to have me meet Jenkins.”

“Exactly,” Jonathan nodded. “The fact that you got drunk was a bonus he hadn’t expected, but his goal was to see if he could control you with drug or alcohol use. You meet the dealer, you buy the drugs, Collier keeps his hand in. But even though you won’t be using his dealer, he now thinks he knows your weakness: your husband controls you with drugs.

“So, what are we going to do with that?” TJ asked softly, “how will that get us to Roper?”

Smiling, Jonathan assured his husband, “because Roper is a big time dealer who likes his hand in every pot. If he hears you have a supplier, he’ll want more information. Once he hears it’s Jonathan Pine, he’ll bend over backwards to get to us.”

“Jonathan . . . the primaries are in four weeks . . . just after the next party . . .” TJ worried at his bottom lip, “my mother and Collier have their debate coming up this week. If . . . if we don’t stop these guys before the final primaries? Collier will be going up against the Republican candidate.”

Frowning softly, Jonathan pulled TJ back against his front, spooning his husband. “What makes you think Collier will beat your mother?”

Sighing softly, TJ shook his head and said, “because, it all depends on the backers, Jonathan. Like it or not, politics is run by the donors, not the politicians. If Collier has a man like this Roper guy? Then, I’m assuming Collier has more men like Roper. My mother doesn’t stand a chance.”

“So, the funds are used for advertising and trips to campaign, correct?” Jonathan asked. He ran a hand through TJ’s curls at the back of his head, stroking lightly.

“Yeah,” TJ answered with a nod.

“Your mother needs these funds?” Jonathan asked thoughtfully.

Turning in Jonathan’s arms, TJ met his lover’s eyes, “you want to back my mother?”

“Honestly, I have no idea what your mother’s policies are and if they are better than Collier, Teej, but I know who Collier has for backers, and I don’t want that kind of politician in the White House and running the country.” Jonathan looked down into his husband’s eyes, worry showing in his blue-green eyes.

“What should we do?” TJ asked, eyes wide.

“An anonymous donation from a person who asks nothing in return, supporting her due to one or more of her policies can mean a real fight against Collier?” Jonathan kissed TJ’s forehead. “Tell me what she supports and promises to do so I can see if someone wants to give a no-strings-attached donation?”

TJ opened his mouth to start explaining what his mother promised to do if she won the office but the sound of his phone ringing cut him off. Propping himself up on an elbow, TJ looked over at his nightstand where Jonathan had placed his phone the night before. TJ grabbed the device and then showed the screen to his husband; Collier was calling.

Nodding, Jonathan said, “speaker phone. I promise not to talk if he remains respectful.”

Worrying at his bottom lip, TJ nodded and answered the call as he sat back up and turned the speaker on so Jonathan could hear what Collier said. “Hey, Fred?” TJ called.

“Ah, Tommy. How are you feeling this morning? A bit thick headed?” Collier sounded friendly and amused.

“I’m actually feeling fine, thank you,” TJ said, keeping his voice light, “Jonathan took good care of me after he brought me home. I hope I didn’t miss all the fun last night?”

“Ah, you missed meeting someone interested in your mother’s campaign, actually. A rather wealthy businessman. I made sure to entertain him instead,” Collier seemed pleased.

“Oh? And who is this business man?” TJ asked, sounding curious, as he looked at Jonathan, “maybe I can give him a call and express my apologies and set up a meeting?”

Collier chuckled. “His name is Roper, Richard Roper. He deals in agricultural equipment and supports humanitarian efforts in farming aid around the world.”

TJ stiffened and his eyes snapped to look at Jonathan once more, “is he staying in the DC area long? It would be a shame to miss him . . .”

“Yes, he’s staying at the Ritz-Carlton, Tommy. By the way, will your husband even allow you to talk to him? I’ve never seen such a controlling old-fashioned man.” Collier sounded eager.

“He’s just looking out for me is all,” TJ answered smoothly with a smile.

“You . . . or your connections to the White House I wonder?” Collier asked, his voice suggestive.

“Jonathan doesn’t have that much interest in the White House,” TJ replied, worrying at his bottom lip.

Jonathan nodded at his husband, encouraging him, eyes serious.

“Well,” Collier sighed, “he _is_ a foreigner. Will you be arranging a visa or sending him back to England?”

“I believe once he married me, he is a citizen . . .” TJ said slowly.

Chuckling, Collier said, “perhaps your mother needs to work on Immigration policy among her constituents.”

“Well, I am pretty new to the world of politics . . . before I didn’t really care. Perhaps I do need someone to show me the ropes,” TJ said.

“Ah,” Collier said, “perhaps I can show you the ropes. We don’t have to limit our friendship to those parties, Tommy. We’re on the same political side, after all. Both want what’s best for the country.”

Letting out a breath, sounding so relieved, TJ replied, “that would be amazing. You read my mind. And maybe you could introduce me to this Roper guy? Never heard of him until you said something. Is he new to politics as well?”

“Not at all,” Collier chuckled again. “Dickie usually plays the international scene. But now he’s come to America. He’s British like your husband.”

“Oh?” TJ drawled, sounding interested, “well, maybe I can give him a call to see if he’s willing to meet for lunch sometime? Do you have his number, maybe?”

“Oh, Tommy,” the chuckle turned into a full blow laugh. “You don’t call Dickie. He calls you.”

“Oh . . .” TJ made sure he sounded surprised, “then, should I be expecting his call soon?”

“He’ll want to meet you first. We do play golf this weekend. I can suggest I bring you along,” Collier asked, the smile obvious in his voice.

“Never been golfing before,” TJ answered honestly with a small chuckle though his eyes flickered nervously to Jonathan.

Jonathan pointed to himself and mouthed _‘me, too.’_

TJ quickly added, “do you think Jonathan might be able to come as well?”

“Ah, I’ll check with Dickie,” Collier laughed. “I have to get going, Tommy. So, you’ll be okay with your Brit husband? He’s . . . he’s not confining you or anything? You’re free to walk out the door?” His voice went serious.

Laughing, TJ nodded, “of course I’m allowed to leave, Fred. We’re just relaxing today. But, I expect I’ll be hearing from you shortly?”

“Very shortly, Tommy,” Collier sounded happy once more. He hung up the phone.

Sighing, TJ looked over at Jonathan and slipped from the bed, walking over to their closet to begin pulling on some clothes. “Well, there’s your confirmation. Collier is working with Roper.”

Sighing, Jonathan joined TJ at the closet, reaching over to grip his husband’s waist. He kissed the back of the brunet’s neck and softly whispered, “now I’m truly worried. I don’t want you near Roper.”

“Well, what are we going to do then?” TJ asked, tugging on a pair of sweats, foregoing underwear for the moment.

Kissing again, Jonathan said, “we let Joel know.” Letting go, the blond reached into the closet and pulled out a soft sweater which he pulled on. He grabbed some jeans and slid into them, also foregoing drawers.

“Then it’s out of our hands?” TJ asked, pulling a large t-shirt over his head before meeting Jonathan’s eyes. “But . . . we haven’t gotten any proof that Collier is into bad things . . . he’s never incriminated himself.”

“They never do,” Jonathan sighed. He slid into a pair of canvas shoes, not using socks. Striding from the bedroom and into the kitchen, Jonathan asked, “hungry, pet?”

“I could eat,” TJ confirmed, walking barefoot as he followed his husband out of the bedroom. “Whatcha gonna make for me, Sir?” He purred, sounding playful.

“Eggs Benedict,” Jonathan smiled, opening the fridge. Leaning inside, he called, “do we get a newssheet delivery. love?”

“I can go check,” TJ offered, turning to head towards the front door of the apartment. He opened the door to check if the newspaper had been delivered or not.

A man stood there, holding the paper. In his other hand, he held a gun. “Quietly, Mr. Hammond. No need to involve your innocent husband.”

TJ’s eyes widened and he stood, frozen in the doorway, looking at the gun. He’d never had a gun trained on him before. “Jonathan . . .” TJ called, his tone heavy with fear.

Growling, the man grabbed TJ’s arm and yanked him out. “I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!”

“Teej?” Jonathan called from the other room. The sound of running footsteps came to the pair by the door.

“Jonathan!” TJ shouted, trying to fight his way from the man’s bruising grip.

Another man stood in the hall, holding a gun as well; he growled at the man holding TJ, “get him outta here! I take care of Pine,” he held the weapon at the ready, moving to switch places with his partner.

With a nod, the bruiser holding TJ’s arm so tight the circulation began to cut off, turned. He pressed the gun into TJ’s side and forced him to hurry down to the street where a dark sedan waited.

Jonathan made it to the living room and spotted the dark haired, stocky man he’d know while working with Roper: Frisky. Eyes widening, the blond stopped short and called, “TJ!”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Frisky tsked, his gun aimed on Jonathan, blocking the taller man from getting to his husband, “not so fast, Pine . . . or is it Birch? Who are you today?”

Eying the gun, Jonathan put his empty hands in the air even with his shoulders. “Today? I thought I’d be Frisky.”

Giving the man a wicked grin, Frisky’s aim never wavered, “c’mon, now, Pine. Not supposed to kill you today. You stay right here and things won’t need to get . . . ugly.”

“If not today, when _are_ you supposed to kill me?” Jonathan asked, sounding withdrawn, his neutral calm very evident.

“After Roper gets what he wants,” Frisky answered, meeting Jonathan’s eyes, “you do what you’re told and no one else has to meet their maker, alright?”

“And my husband? If I do what Roper wants, will he leave TJ uninjured and let him come home?” Jonathan asked.

“Always had a weakness for a pretty face, don’t you, Pine?” Frisky laughed, a cold sound, “your pretty little snatch is only insurance that you’ll do what you’re told.”

“So, what does Roper want?” Jonathan asked, lowering his hands,

“Roper will be in touch,” Frisky said, stepping back a single step, his gun still trained on the man who’d had a hand in taking down his boss. “Remember follow the rules and I won’t be forced to mark up that pretty face. I bet he’s a screamer, ain’t he?”

“Possibly, but I haven’t given him reason to scream, so . . .” Jonathan turned and headed into the kitchen. “I was going to make Eggs Benedict. Hungry, Frisky?” He sounded calm and cordial, as always.

“Roper will be in touch. Until then, just behave, yeah?” Frisky called, not having followed Jonathan into the apartment. The armed man turned and started heading back down the hall to the second waiting car.

“Frisky,” Jonathan called, “you guarantee TJ’s safety if I cooperate?” He looked towards the open doorway.

“Gonna have to wait for the boss, Pine. You know how these things work,” Frisky called back at the top of the stairs.

“No, you said he’d be untouched if I cooperate. So,” Jonathan strode quickly to the apartment door, frowning slightly. “I want your personal guarantee that he will be safe and unharmed if I cooperate. I’ve seen Roper’s methods. If I cooperate, I do _not_ need a demonstration.”

“You aren’t in the position to make demands, Pine,” Frisky snorted, shaking his head.

“Three hundred million says I am,” Jonathan said back.

“And if you don’t pay the money? Your boy gets sent back to you piece by piece,” Frisky snarled, eyes narrowed, “so, keep the money, don’t keep the money. Sure, that’s up to you. But, how much you think your boy is gonna be able to handle? He’s so . . . _soft_ , isn’t he? Didn’t know you swung that way, Pine,” Frisky shrugged, “but with an ass like that? Yeah, I could see why you switched.”

“Frisky, are you running like a coward or are we going to discuss this like men?” Jonathan walked from the apartment, leaving his door open, and up to the other bodyguard. “You know threats don’t work on me. You’ve worked with me.”

“This isn’t a threat, Pine,” Frisky pulled out his weapon once more, watching Jonathan with controlled rage, “this is a promise. You’re very right, you have the three hundred million. But, we have your boy. Roper will be in touch.” Frisky turned and walked down the stairs, leaving Jonathan by himself in the hall.

Jonathan watched for a long moment then turned to go back inside, but an explosion tossed him across hall and halfway down the steps, the building rocking with the force of the blast. Fire and heat raged through the corridors setting off alarms and sprinklers. Screams and running feet came from all directions, panicked people practically trampling over Jonathan as he laid dazed on the steps.

**************

The sound of insistent footsteps came to Jonathan who had finally been given the clear to go home after being checked over by the emergency room doctors. Suddenly, the curtain to his bed pulled aside and Elaine stood there, flanked by two of her security. She narrowed her eyes at Jonathan, uncaring of the bruises and scrapes on his skin. “Where is my son?” She growled low, stepping closer to the bed.

“Richard Roper took him,” Jonathan said honestly, voice twisted with pain and distress. He looked at her, various lacerations and contusions across his face and hands, a bandage to one temple and above the eye.

“The man who you two were after?” Elaine asked, her voice a low, dangerous tone. “What does this Roper want? Why take TJ? I am guessing he is also behind the explosion at the apartment?”

“I would assume so,” Jonathan sighed. “We cannot talk here, Madame Secretary, It might endanger him more.” He limped past her, barely looking at the Secret Service men, and headed down the hospital corridor. “We need to locate Steadman.”

“Already here,” Joel commented, walking up next to Jonathan and Elaine. He frowned, obviously displeased, but didn’t comment further. The small group went back to Elaine’s private home and the CIA agent waited until they were further into the home before asking, “what the hell happened, Pine?” He turned to look at the other man.

“Collier called TJ to check on him this morning after last night’s party. After hanging up, TJ went to get the newspaper and Tabby, one of Roper’s guards, grabbed him. I recognized his voice. Frisky showed and told me that Roper would be in touch. I followed him out, trying to get more information, but Frisky left, and Tabby and TJ were already gone. Then the apartment blew up.” Jonathan eased painfully into a chair, sliding his injured ankle onto a footstool,

“So, it’s an easy connection between Collier and Roper. I will pull Collier’s phone records and see if he made a call after hanging up with TJ,” Joel sighed softly.

“Better than that,” Jonathan groaned softly, shifting to get more comfortable, “I recorded their conversation, which TJ had on speaker. Collier actually said he wanted TJ to meet Roper. Used his name.”

“He did?” Joel looked stunned.

“Collier is connected to the man who took TJ?” Elaine asked, eyes lighting with fury.

“And he had a man named Jenkins at his party, a drug dealer TJ recognized as an old supplier of his. Might want to look into that angle, too. So, can we concentrate on finding TJ? Frisky said Roper would call me, but the longer TJ’s with Roper, the more torture he’s going to go through. Roper doesn’t often hold his people back.” Jonathan looked up at the others; his normal neutral expression had broken and he looked miserable.

Elaine made a soft choking noise, looking horrified.

As if on cue, Jonathan’s phone rang, the call seemed to be coming from TJ’s phone.

Answering, Jonathan said, sounding calm once more, “This is Jonathan Pine.”

“Hello, old friend,” Richard Roper’s smooth voice came through the line, sounding calm, if not happy, as if discussing the weather. “It has been awhile.”

“Yes, it has. I see you’ve left Istanbul,” Jonathan commented back. “How’s your boy, Daniel?”

“Well, I grew tired of the desert,” Roper agreed and then continued, “he is well. Almost twelve now. He asks about you, you know? I dare say he misses you.”

“He’s a good lad,” Jonathan said, “I miss him, too. He’s a bright boy.” Jonathan wanted to ask how Danny took the news about Jed’s death but didn’t dare try to provoke the man who held TJ’s life in his hands.

The sound of Roper walking, shoes on a hard surface, came to Jonathan and then the sound of someone struggling a bit. “You know me, Jonathan, I am not one to drag on with formalities. I think I have something you want and I know you have something I want.”

“Yes, and I am willing to deal,” Jonathan answered, his voice reasonable, calm, though his eyes held misery. “Let us discuss this transaction.”

“Ah, yes, there’s the man I know,” Roper laughed and then more movement came before the sound of someone taking a deep breath. “Assurance that he is quite alive, Jonathan. Come, lad, say hello to your husband.”

“Jonathan?” TJ whimpered, his voice trembling, so obviously terrified.

“Right here, pet, just behave and don’t fight him. Richard, you will treat him well? I am willing to deal, but you know me. I am very big on revenge if I feel those I care for are hurt.” Jonathan soothed TJ then spoke to Roper calmly once more.

“Jonathan, Jonathan,” Roper tsked softly, “Tabby, will you do the honors?” Many sounds came over the line, most of them unable to be distinguished from another. Suddening, Roper’s voice came through the line again, “a video call will be coming through. It is in your best interest to answer it, Jonathan.”

“Richard, tell me what you want from me so we can just carry out this deal right now,” Jonathan replied. The line went dead but within a few moments a video call came through. Jonathan answered instantly.

The image was a bit grainy but there was no doubt what Jonathan saw. TJ was strapped to a table by his ankles and wrists, a blindfold over his eyes. The table was at a slight decline, TJ’s head at a lower angle than his feet. TJ tugged against the restraints as he heard Tabby approaching the table with a large bucket. When Tabby stepped up right behind TJ’s head, the brutal guard tipped the bucket over, making water splash down over TJ’s face, causing TJ to sputter and fight harder as he tried to get away from the feeling of drowning. 

Frowning, eyes turning stormy and filling with anger, Jonathan said, “Roper. If I get a body back, you will never get what you want. Stop this!”

Several long moments passed, TJ struggling, the water splashing over his face and spattering on the concrete floor below before Roper called, “stop.” Tabby immediately did as he was told, leaving TJ gasping and sobbing, begging to be let go. “Jonathan, you are not the one in charge here.”

“If you want to receive what you are after, Richard, you will deal with me. Otherwise, you are merely torturing yet another innocent person,” Jonathan bit out. “Obviously you want something, so tell me and let’s have done with this farce.”

“You already know what I want. I want what you stole from me,” Roper replied easily, walking closer to the table so Jonathan could see TJ closer, the bruises on his arms. “Three hundred million dollars. I’m being generous, really, not making you pay the entire six hundred million for the sale you botched.” 

Jonathan nodded once and said, “very well, where would you like to make this exchange? When? I want my husband, you want your profit.”

Roper reached down, his hand visible in the picture, and stroked his fingers through TJ’s damp curls, making the younger man flinch away from the contact. “Tomorrow night,” Roper replied, tangling his fingers in TJ’s hair to keep him still. He gave the address of the place the exchange would take place.

“What time tomorrow night, Richard,” Jonathan asked, watching his enemy and his husband.

“Let’s say seven? Does that sound alright to you?” Richard asked, forcing TJ’s head to nod with the cruel grip in his hair.

“Seven. Got it,” Jonathan agreed. “You bring my husband, without further injury or trauma, and I bring what you want.”

“Tomorrow, old friend,” Roper agreed and then the video call ended.

Jonathan bowed his head, letting the phone touch his forehead as he gathered himself.

“We can send a team with you, Jonathan . . . have you wired,” Joel finally spoke up, sounding sympathetic.

“Joel, have someone go get Daniel Roper from his mother's house. Keep him safe, and well cared for, and comfortable. But keep him out of his father's reach. Do not alert Roper that we have him. If he doesn’t fulfil his end of the bargain, we’ll let him know we have his son.” Jonathan stood, his expression cold and hard, his eyes just as cold.

“Jonathan, I cannot authorize the abduction of a minor,” Joel said.

“I never said abduct him,” Jonathan shot a glare at Joel. “I said go get him and bring him to me. Tell him he’s visiting me, and his mother should let it go. Tell the woman it’s his bodyguard from Mallorca.”

Sighing, Joel shook his head but pulled out his phone as he stepped out of the room.

Elaine looked horrified and pale, “you know this man, Jonathan. Will they keep . . . hurting him?”

“They will torture him if they think I won’t cooperate. They’ll want proof I’m gathering their money for them and not trying to set them up for arrest or damage.” He sighed and shook his head, meeting his mother-in-law’s eyes. “Roper plays with lives like small boys play with toys. And he is a very cruel boy. I won’t let Daniel be harmed. But if Roper hurts TJ, or kills him, he won’t be getting his child back. If he fulfills his end of the deal, Daniel will be going back to his deranged father.”

“Are you going to give him his money back?” Elaine asked, trying to keep control of herself but obviously very upset and worried about her son.

“It’s the least I can pay for my husband, Elaine,” Jonathan used her name for the first time. “I love TJ. I don’t love money.”

Elaine suddenly walked over and leaned down so she could hug Jonathan carefully, “thank you . . . please, bring him home?”

“I will,” the blond promised, carefully reaching up to hug Elaine. “Do us a favor? If Roper is momentarily sane and gives us TJ back alive and relatively undamaged, he’ll need counseling. Set something up for us? You know him best. And have a trusted physician on hand for treating my husband, please.”

Nodding, pulling back with a shaky breath, Elaine said, “I’ll go make some calls.” She always did better when she was _doing_ something.

Nodding, Jonathan eased from the chair and moved carefully, limping, towards the door, waiting for Steadman to report to him. He hated using a child in this way, but he couldn’t risk Roper killing yet another innocent person. Like Jed’s son had certainly been an innocent in all of this.

**************

The following afternoon a black SUV pulled up in front of Elaine’s home and Joel stepped out with a brown-haired little boy. The boy looked around with wide eyes as he walked up beside Joel to the door. Joel walked into the home, leading Daniel directly back to Jonathan.

“Jonathan!” Daniel beamed happily when he saw the older man who’d saved his life two years before.

Smiling painfully, Jonathan opened his arms and said, gently, “Daniel. How was your trip?”

Daniel hugged Jonathan as he said, “it was okay. Why’d you take me to America?” He looked up with his large brown eyes.

“Your father is here,” Jonathan said. “I’m to meet with him tonight. I thought you might like to visit with him after our business is ended.” He offered a small smile to the child.

Grinning brightly, Daniel said, “I never get to visit with Papa outside of summer time. He wanted to see me?”

“He doesn’t know you’re here yet, Daniel. I thought I’d surprise him,” Jonathan checked his watch. “I have to pay him for something tonight and if business runs smoothly, I’ll send you to his hotel after I return here. If it doesn’t go well, you’ll visit with me a bit longer while your father an I work out the business details.”

“Oh . . .” Daniel nodded, looking around the house with a toothy grin, “is this your house? It’s a cool house.”

“This house belongs to my mother-in-law, Elaine Barrish. She’s hoping to be elected President of this country. Would you like a tour?” Jonathan pushed painfully to his feet and grabbed the cane he’d been given while his leg healed.

“Mother-in-law?” Daniel’s eyes widened and asked, “you have a wife? Can I meet her? Is she like Jed?”

“I have a husband, Daniel, and he is with your father at the moment.” Jonathan gestured out the door, “his name is Thomas James, but I call him TJ. Have you a girlfriend or boyfriend yet?”

“You have a _husband_? But, you’re a man . . .” Daniel blinked, looking surprised as he walked towards the door. “And, no, I don’t have a girlfriend. Papa says I’m not allowed to yet. Have to focus on school.”

Smiling down at his young friend, Jonathan led him from the room and down the hall towards the back. “Yes, TJ is a man, as well. And I love men and women, both are beautiful and caring. I don’t find I wish to differentiate. Your father is right, I believe. You can think about dating later. Right now, education is very important.” Seeing Elaine, Jonathan nodded towards her. “Daniel, this is the Secretary of State, Elaine Barrish. Madam Secretary, this is Daniel Roper, son of TJ’s host. TJ is Elaine’s son.”

Elaine shook the boy’s hand, looking just as worried as she had the night before after the disturbing video call. “It is nice to meet you, Daniel.”

“Likewise, ma’am,” Daniel replied politely. “Will I be able to meet your husband later?” He asked, looking back at Jonathan.

“If things go well, perhaps. That would be up to business with your father. I think you’d like my TJ, Daniel.” He smiled softly and carefully placed a hand on the twelve year old’s upper back. “Daniel, have you heard anything from Jed?”

“No, not since she moved back to America,” Daniel sighed softly, frowning a bit, “after Papa went to jail for a little bit.”

Nodding, Jonathan looked to Elaine, not mentioning Jed’s murder or that of her son. “Sometimes we move on and lose touch. I know she loves you very much. Has your father gotten a new girlfriend?”

“Not that I know of,” Jonathan answered with a shrug, looking around the new room he was in. “He said he was very busy in America. Tying up loose ends, I guess.”

Checking his watch again, Jonathan nodded. “Daniel, would you mind spending time with Elaine? I have to go meet your father, but I have to get ready. Will you be okay? She can show you the Smithsonian Museum.” He looked at Elaine.

“Yes, of course,” Elaine replied smoothly, though her eyes were worried, “I can show you around.” She took up Daniel’s hand and looked back at Jonathan, “call me when your business is finished.”

“You will be the first I call, Ma’am,” Jonathan promised. He picked up a ballcap and settled it on Daniel’s head, pulling down the bill with a smile. “Now you look like an American.”

Daniel smiled and said goodbye to Jonathan before letting Elaine lead him away, both flanked by two secret service agents.

**************

Looking from the window at the warehouse door, Jonathan allowed Roper’s driver to let him out of the sedan. Carefully, using the cane, carrying the briefcase cuffed to him, Jonathan straightened with a barely seen wince. He took a breath and limped towards the door.

Once inside the warehouse, Roper could be seen talking with Frisky, though there was no sight of Tabby or TJ. When he heard the door open, Roper watched Jonathan closely, “Ah, Jonathan, right on time. Good man.”

“Never keep a business associate waiting. Bad form,” Jonathan replied. “You have my husband, naturally? Where is he?”

“Yes, yes,” Roper nodded and then signaled Frisky.

Frisky nodded in reply and tapped a communication device in his ear, “Tabby, bring ‘im out.”

The tall, good looking guard gripped TJ’s arm as he forced him to stumble into the main room. Ignoring the wet man with new cuts and bruises on his face and form, the stocky guard grinned, letting the others see the gun strapped to his side. “You want him?” He asked.

Jonathan studied TJ for a long moment then said, “very well. You have presented my husband, I have your money.” Jonathan set the briefcase on a large box and opened it, revealing a laptop inside. “What account would you like me to transfer it to?”

Roper smiled and nodded pleasantly, “very good, Jonathan.” He didn’t even glance in TJ’s direction as he strode over. He gave the account number and then looked over at Tabby, “come now, Tabby. Untie the lad’s hands.”

With a shrug, Tabby untied TJ and gave him a push towards the others, not seeming to care if TJ stumbled to the floor or not. The lean brunet fell to his knees with a whimper, weak and dizzy from the torture and having only had water for the past two days.

Jonathan didn’t look up from typing in the account information. He looked to Roper. “Verify the numbers before I send to the wrong account?”

Nodding, Roper got closer and then nodded after looking at the screen for a few moments.

Hitting the enter key, letting Roper watch the computer demonstrate where the money transferred to, Jonathan grabbed his nemesis around the neck and twisted hard, saying, quite calmly, “Stay down, Teej. Don’t move.” He sounded just a neutral as he ever did.

Tabby, stunned, responded too slow, ducking behind a crate at the sound of doors bursting in and shouted commands by several armed and armored guards.

TJ let out a strangled screamed as he put his hands over his head, displaying his bruised wrists to his husband. He curled up, not looking at anything as he heard shots colliding with flesh.

Jonathan made a sudden dive towards Frisky and grabbed him, slamming his face into the concrete ground. Growling in the other man’s ear, the blond said, “you should have made sure he didn’t hurt TJ further, Frisky. Now Daniel has no father.”

Frisky looked over with wide eyes, clutching a bullet wound in his arm as agents swarmed the building.

“I told you I had the power in this deal. You should have listened to what I tried to tell you.” Jonathan pushed again then backed off, letting Steadman arrest Frisky. He limped towards his husband, calling out, “there’s another behind that crate. Tabby.”

TJ stayed curled up on the hard concrete floor, his body trembling visibly, his thin t-shirt soaked with water and sticking to his back.

Easing onto the floor, Jonathan spoke before touching, “Teej, pet. Sir’s here now. You’re safe, love. Roper can never hurt you or anyone else again.” He stroked TJ’s wet curls very gently.

Letting out a sob, TJ nodded and uncurled himself only to wrap his arms around Jonathan’s neck and nuzzle his bruised and cut face against his husband’s skin. “I - - I’m sorry . . .”

“Sorry? Why, sweet, what did you do this time?” Jonathan stroked TJ’s hair and began to kiss his temple gently.

“I just wanted them to stop,” TJ sobbed.

“Yes, you wanted them to stop trying to drown you. So, what did you do? Say, my love?” Jonathan’s voice came even gentler than Frisky or Tabby, still being arrested nearby, ever heard from the normally unreadable man.

“Whatever they wanted me to say,” TJ gasped out, his legs curling up and showing the bruising around his ankles as well. Obviously TJ had fought like hell to get free of his restraints.

“And what did they want you to say?” Jonathan brushed damp curls from TJ’s face, offering a gentle kiss again.

“I . . . the things you and I did . . .” TJ whimpered, not lifting his face from Jonathan’s shoulder.

“Those kinky bastards asked you to talk about our sex life?” Jonathan sounded amused. He lifted TJ’s face. “Perverts.”

TJ met Jonathan’s eyes, searching his face.

Smiling, his eyes loving and happy, Jonathan kissed the tip of TJ’s nose. “My precious pet, if those kinky perverts have to torture someone to get their jollies then they are true freaks. They can’t just pick up a sex book?”

Walking up behind the pair, in a bulletproof vest, Joel reported, “Collier has been arrested as well. With the recording and phone records, he have him on accessory to kidnapping.”

Looking up, Jonathan asked, softly, “and those two? What will be done with Frisky and Tabby?”

“They will be going away for a long time. We have Tabby on video,” Joel answered, looking at TJ and then back at Jonathan, “and Frisky is just as guilty. They won’t be getting out any time soon.”

“And Roper’s remains? Daniel was asking to meet TJ and see his father. That won’t be possible now.” Jonathan sighed. “I hate bringing a kid into this mess.”

“We’ll take care of it, Jonathan. You just take care of him,” Joel said, looking back at TJ.

“Daniel’s with Elaine,” Jonathan reported softly, standing on shaky legs and helping TJ onto a stretcher brought in by an agent.

TJ latched onto Jonathan’s hand, eyes widening a bit, “you’re not leaving me, right?”

“Never,” Jonathan said. “Joel, please make sure Daniel doesn’t hear about the details. Use your CIA magic to arrange the death so Daniel doesn’t find out for the next few years. I want him to finish his childhood thinking his father was a good man. I don’t want to hurt the boy.” Jonathan held TJ’s hand and began walking beside the moving stretcher.

Once they were in the back of the ambulance, TJ looked at his husband and said, softly, “we did it, Sir . . .”

Kissing TJ softly on the lips and easing onto a bench in the ambulance the medic let him have, Jonathan nodded. “That we did, my heart. We stopped an international mass murderer.”

“I love you, Sir,” TJ smiled very softly, his fingers still entwined with Jonathan’s. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Lifting TJ’s hand to kiss his bruised, bloody fingers, Jonathan smiled at his husband. “I love you, my darling. You are the reason I’m here.”

“Never gonna leave you,” TJ assured his lover, his eyes staying locked on Jonathan’s face, “always gonna be with you.”


End file.
